


Oil Paints & Water Ribbons

by CharaKohai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FGoD, Fanfiction, Multiverse, Mystery, Other, Polyphony - Freeform, Reborn - Freeform, error, palette - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaKohai/pseuds/CharaKohai
Summary: After the death of the destroyer, Ink and Dream settle down together. Having twins, Palette and Easter, they start their newfound peace in the form of a family. Nightmare, on the other hand, is devastated by the news and wishes to take revenge but is currently taking care of the remains of what the destroyer had left.Palette is content, but Easter isn't so with the fragile peace the family enjoys. Should she try to enjoy the peace the family blindly follows or bring up old wounds that are bound to reopen sooner or later?
Relationships: drink - Relationship, inkxdream
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Don't Close Your Eyes

I watch the stars as I let the air escape my non-existent lungs. A misty cloud, that escapes my mouth, vanishes and becoming one with the atmosphere. The quiet chips of crickets only added to the sensation of soft solar cease that the night sky gave off. The balance between the dark sky and pinpoint light was perfect tonight. It was as if the stars aligned themselves for this night for some reason beyond my own comprehension.

Relaxing moments like these only come once in a millennium lately. Ink's creative spree was getting out of hand and "Error; the destroyer" as in myself couldn't keep up with demand. My bones wore filled with a familiar pain that I long since blocked out. The pain was only a distraction in the bigger picture this multiverse needed. My bones will heal in time, while the individual universes, or as a whole, was not capable of such leisure.

Today, however, felt bitter compare to the normal sweet feeling I would feel during moments like this. A sense of looming dread filled my soul as it felt like Ink was planning something big. Perhaps I should leave in case Ink had found my hidden slice of home away from home.

I closed my eyes as I struggled to get up only to have a few bones creak under my weight. Laying down, I decided to rest for just a moment longer. Just enough for the bones to settle more. The multiverse can spare a few more seconds... right? Closing my stiff eye sockets for the first time in an eon, I wanted to soak in the atmosphere for one last time.

I open my eyes and instead of stars, I saw a ceiling. Confused, I saw up and sense soft sheets falling off my body. The room was dark, aside from the strange glowing bulb that was attached to the bottom of the wall. A slow transition of multiple colors came from the device and shaded the surrounding area in a similar hue.

"Sister, is it morning already?" a soft voice calmly spoke.

I turn to see a secondary bed that had an unfamiliar skeleton resting inside. The tired green eyes lights that faded to yellow wore piercing the darkness of the room as he looked towards me. The fact he was staring at me filled me with confusion as I looked for anybody else that could be in the room. It was just the two of us in here.

A worried looked filled the strange skeleton's eyes as he got up to go by my side. I notice how young the skeleton was as I was filled with confusion on what to do.

"Is sister okay?" he asked.

Since when was I a sister? As far as I was aware, I was male but... why was he looking at me like I was his sister? Turning to my hands, a sense of shock filled me. White-chocolate bones with a golden-butter drizzle were what I saw instead of my familiar yellow and red tip fingers.

Thinking more quickly, I notice how the pain that filled my body was gone. The golden lace seemed to mark where my injuries wore as I remember every detail about my broken bones in my old body.

Believing that I was asleep somehow, I tried to pinch myself. I felt only smooth soft bones instead of the brittle rough texture I was all too used to. There was something else too... hair. I had ghost-like flowing locks of hair coming from my head. They seemed to glow slightly as I pulled a strand into my hand to examine it.

"Let's get some hot chocolate, okay?" the kid tried to give an encouraging smile.

The kid went to open the bedroom door and headed off into the house. I slowly got out of bed as my feet tested the sensation of a slightly sticky carpet below. Trying to not think of what could be sticky, I turn to find any form of a journal in the room.

There were only poorly drawn images of a happy family in the room that could relate to my current identity. Two adults and two kids. The kids would be that kid and me which wore labels as "Palette" and "Easter". The Palette figure was green and yellow was most likely the kid from earlier based on eye lights. Which meant that I was currently "Easter". Unfortunately, I didn't recognize the adults in the drawing as they wore labels with "father" and "dad"... mostly because I didn't have the faces to compare them to at the time.

Putting the picture down, I decided to follow to where Palette went. Following the sounds of running water to the kitchen. Palette was lifting a kettle from the sink to the stove. It looked heavy in his arms as he had a hard time lifting it. After putting the kettle in its place, I heard a small clicking from the stove before a blue light was summoned to heat the kettle. The tiny flames licked the bottom of the kettle as it lit up more of the dark kitchen area.

"Marshmallows?" Palette asked as he turns to me.

Attempting to remember what these "Marshy Mellows" wore, I stared in thought. After coming up with no concept of what he was saying, I shook my head no.

"Alright, more for Palette than" he smiled as he went on his merry way.

It wasn't before long before a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate was handed to me by my Palette. The aroma of the chocolate was divine as I tried to remember the last time I can eat chocolate. Sipping the liquid gold, a wave of relief filled me as I remember how good chocolate was. The smooth texture and bittersweet taste were enough to help me slow down to process reality a bit more clearly.

"Thanks, brother" I spoke softly as I went for another sip.

He smiled, "No problem, sis."

Recalling everything I knew up to this point, I still don't have any solid answers. At least this was a nice break from balancing a multiverse. Though... how long could this peace last before the multiverse collapse.

"Palette, Easter" a soothing voice called to them as the lights suddenly turn on, "It's the middle of the night. Did something happen?"

Blinking a few times, I felt fear as I saw who was standing in the doorway. My breath hitch as my hands started to tremble slightly as I saw them. A rush of dizziness as my mind starts rushing again and I felt myself crashing. However, instead of a normal painful crash, my eye sockets droop as my vision turn blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 10/3/20
> 
> I'm "skipping" the whole Error dying scene to build up a sense of mystery. Also bluntly saying what "really" went down at the get-go feels a bit overdone right now. 
> 
> random fact: paragraph one "soft solar cease" is how I hear the words "Shores of a solar sea" from Sleeping Sun by Celtic woman. 
> 
> Also first first-person fanfiction writing... didn't think I could pull it off with a third or second view.


	2. Uncomfortable Breakfast

I slowly open my eyes with a slight headache. My mind laggingly remembers what had happened previously. My vision dizzy, I notice this was the same room I strangely woke up in before. The room was brightened now that light filter into the room from the drawn open curtains. 

The walls looked to be a hodgepodge of pastel colors splattered around with no sense of order or symmetry. The layout of the room seemed to be the same as the twin beds wore not even attempted to be lined up with the wall along with most of the furniture. Plastic and plush toys wore scattered around in a messy array of chaos. It was lucky that I managed to find that family drawing earlier within this mess and also to have not stepped on the tiny pieces of colorful blocks that were mostly cluttered up in one of the corners. 

As I got out of bed, the shortness of my size became a lot more apparent as I had a better grasp of how big everyday objects wore now. It was as if I was in the body of one of the LittleTale inhabitants. 

It was strange to feel the soft yet sticky carpet as my senses of my new form grew more conscious. I glanced around for shoes or socks but didn't find anything that looked clean enough to wear. Sighing and deciding to deal with the annoyance, I gave up on finding anything in this mess. 

Heading out of the bedroom, I notice pictures lined on the walls. It looked like Pallete and a strange girl about the same age and height. Noticing the golden hair, I assume that was myself as I didn't know any skeletons with hair in the first place. My eye lights in the photo wore mismatched which felt somewhat normal. One eye light was shaped like a yellow daffodil the other eye light simply looked like a violet star. 

"Sister" Palette called out, "Father made pancakes with the colorful chocolate chips." 

I turn to see Palette, who came over to hold my hand. I panic as I didn't like to be physically-touch but Palette didn't seem to notice as he dragged me along. That's when I saw the skeleton from last night again... Ink... I felt my breath hitch as I wanted to go back to the bedroom. 

"Father, sister woke up" Palette chirped as he sat down to eat his pancakes that wore waterlogged with syrup. 

Ink turns to me with a soft smile, "Easter, how are you feeling this morning?" 

I verbally stammer for words as I didn't know how to respond to Ink's question. The stress of suddenly figuring out that Ink was my father and what terrors could await me filled my mind as my gibberish sounds came out. Saying anything that might lead Ink to think that I am Error would cause a fight to break out. I would rather avoid a fight and get hurt if possible but... how does one behave as Easter? 

"Yeah, I feel ya" Ink lightly joked before asking, "Do you want some pancakes?"

Looking to the pile of fluffy, thin bread that was filled with colorful spots, I slowly nodded my head as I didn't think proper words would come out at this time. 

Ink smiled and put ten pancakes on a plate. They didn't line up and wore random sizes compare to each other. Some small like a ping pong ball and large like a full-size plate. Normally, I didn't eat that much and here Ink wanted me to eat TEN pancakes in one sitting. 

Ink placed them on the table next to Palette along with two silver objects. I slowly took my seat as I debated on how to eat the lopsided, hazardous, skyscraper before me. Turning to Palette his plate was filled with at least twelve pancakes. He showed no hesitation in eating them with a knife and fork. 

Slowly, I went to take a bit of the sweet bread and discover an eggshell. Confused as to if it was just normal to cook with eggshells, I just ate it the best I could. The breed was very sweet, and the colorful pieces of chocolate didn't have any taste of bitter at all. Each bite just screamed with sugar and yet Palette had his plate cover in sticky sugar. How was anybody supposes to handle this much sweetness all in one sitting?

"How are the pancakes today?" Ink asked.

"Yummy" Palette answered happily. 

I swallowed as I debated on how or if I should answer Ink's question. Maybe a distraction would be better. Thinking about what I could ask, I remember the picture from last night. Right now it was only three of us in the photo. So where was the fourth, right now?

"Father, where is Dad?" I softly managed to ask.

Ink halted his movements for a moment before nervously saying, "He's busy at work right now. You know he won't be back until the weekend at the earliest."

I wonder who Dad was and why Ink seemed nervous about the topic. Were Ink and Dad not getting along right now? Ink being the way he is should be enough to start an argument. Though who get along with Ink long enough to have kids in the first place was an interesting thought. Even Dream, the guardian of positive emotions, would get annoyed with Ink from time to time. 

Palette looked to Ink from the tower of pancakes, "Why does Dad have to work?" 

"Well..." Ink thought for a moment before saying, "I think Dad is the best person to answer that."

Palette gave Ink a slightly sad look before turning to breakfast. The tension of the room was still heavy as I found it especially hard to eat after that conversation. Not the sensation of feeling full, but the sensation that something isn't right. Aside from suddenly being my enemy's kid and being in a child's body. 

I had stopped eating completely as I grew unsure of what to do with the leftover pancakes. Palette had somehow finished his tower and glance over to my eye lights. He nodded slightly before turning to Ink as if he already knew the situation.

"Palette and sister are going to clean up now" he stated.

Ink looked to the both of us before nodding, "Alright, I'll take care of the leftovers." 

Slowly moving off my chair, Palette seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. I followed as it felt like Ink's vision was pinned on me the whole way. An uneasy sense trickled down my spine as I knew that I wasn't acting normal for an Easter. 

Palette held out a stick with the tip cover in a bristle and creamy gel. He had one of his own that he was rubbing along his teeth. I grab the unusual stick and did the same. Guess this was something normal for the two to do after breakfast. 

Once Palette was done brushing, he turns to me and asked, "Sister is okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 10/12/20
> 
> I think somebody forgot to remove the eggshells XD.


	3. Fragile Memories

Palette stared at me with deep worry. Judging by the look on his face, he'll complain to Ink if I couldn't convince him that everything is fine. Alerting the tormented of my previous life wasn't a good idea in this situation. Putting on my most carefree face, I answered his question. 

"Brother, I'm just fine" I lied.

The skeleton took a moment before asking, "what is sister's favorite color?"

Wait, did Palette already know what is going on? What was Easter's favorite color? Since I am Ink's kid for some bizarre reason at the moment... it would be logical to pick all of the colors. But this body had yellow coloring with a violet accent so maybe the answer was simply yellow.

"Violet?" I said picking a color that was reasonable but not too obvious.

Palette blinked before saying "knew it..."

"K-knew what?" I stammered.

"Father should explain" Palette hummed before heading back to the kitchen.

Anxiety filled my bones as I followed. If Palette really did figure out that I am not Easter, Ink wasn't going to play nice. Things are going to head south really quickly and escaping won't be easy in an unfamiliar body.

"Father, can you talk to sis?" Palette asked.

Ink stared at Palette before the child nodded to confirm something. I froze as Ink came over and rested his hand on my head. Closing my eyes shut, I expected pain. Only, it never came... a soft rubbing of my head as Ink ran between his finger through my magical hair.

"Easter, did your memories get reset again?" Ink asked softly.

I open my eyes and saw Ink with soft mismatch eye lights. One eye light was a green question mark the other was a blue swirl. Ink was always easy to read as Ink would always allow his emotions to get better than him. So, that meant Ink's question was genuine and not some form of trap.

I slowly nodded to confirm the question. As long as Ink thinks that I am not Error, this reset of memory would be a good cover.

"So... do you remember Father and your twin?" Ink asked as he refused to himself with a pronoun along with Palette as there was nobody else in question.

"Brother is also Easter's twin?" I asked as I glanced at Palette.

Palette seemed sad but smiled rather bitterly. It made sense the two of us wore twins though. Easter and Palette wore the same height after all. 

Ink nodded, "do you remember what dad looks like?"

Thinking for a moment, I still wasn't sure who the dad was. Guessing wasn't a good option at the moment as it could reveal that I know something that Easter shouldn't. Like if somebody had died between my last memory as Error to when Easter was supposedly born.

I shook my head slowly as I looked to the floor.

"It's okay... Palette, where did we put the photo album again?" Ink asked as he turns to the other kid.

Palette thought for a moment before shrugging to say he couldn't remember. The tall skeleton folded his arms as he processes the location of the album. After a few moments Ink unfolded his arms.

"Dad will find it when he gets home" Ink stated, "In the meantime, we should go over the basics and answer any questions you have."

I started to think about what I could ask. Maybe asking about uncles or the current AU would be a good starting point for asking. 

"Other... relatives?" I softly ask trying to word my question as generically as possible.

Ink's hands shiver a little bit before saying, "It's just the four of us."

That was a lie. Ether somebody in the family died, or we had a black sheep that Ink was refusing to speak about. It would be on Dad's side since Ink didn't have a family... not while I was Error at least. 

"This is home... but home is where?" I asked moving on from the topic. 

Ink claps his hands, "the doodlesphere, I managed to build a whole house here after you two came along."

That meant that all the AUs wore at Palette's and my fingertips. Every AU original and copy wore is kept here in the form of pages. This was information that Blueberry mentioned a long time ago, but destroying AUs from here would... not be a proper way to get rid of all the copies. That was because AUs that wore not destroyed properly from within tend to dissolve into the void. Souls trapped within the darkness both scatter across time and space was a terrifying way to go.

Speaking of AUs, was Ink still creating? The collapse of the multiverse could happen at any moment if that was the case.

"Does Father have a job too?" I asked.

"Not anymore" Ink hummed, "I've been focusing on taking care of you two." 

That's good news, hopefully, the multiverse would remain stable enough until a proper destroyer is formed again. I would normally ask about my previous life... like how I died... but... it seemed unlikely that Easter should be aware of this information. 

"How about I show you around the house?" Ink asked, "After that, we can work on lunch."

Didn't we just eat? Yet Ink was talking about lunch already. A feeling of it being a long day settled in my bones as I let Ink lead me around the house. 

The house seemed simple in setup. The kitchen, dining, and living area wore first as we wore already there. Palette and my room, and our bathroom came next just to be clear. Ink mentioned he had a studio but didn't want us in there as we walked by its door. Something about it being and mess and didn't want us to get hurt.

Lastly was the room that Dad and Ink shared, it also had two beds like my room. One of the bed was neatly made as the other was in a mess. I slowly walked over to the neat bed as it was most likely dad's. It smelled like apples... no... it felt like sunshine and apples. Like a sense, I didn't have before was acting up when I stood near the fabric of the bedsheets. It felt unusual to sense something like this, but maybe it was normal for Easter to feel this sense. Palette could share this sense in nature too... 

"Easter, why do you look surprised?" Ink asked softly.

I looked to Ink as I said the only word on my mind, "apples?" 

Ink responded with a chuckle, "We should make some apple pie for when dad gets home."

He scribbles the idea onto his scarf. I could only feel like this idea was going to be forgotten. Maybe... I'll forget that I am Error... maybe I'll forget everything and be left with nothing. Fear filled my bones as the stress of forgetting who I currently am filled my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 10/25/20
> 
> I feel like the plot is moving too slow... but I want to explain the current reality.


	4. Among the Doodles

It's been a day since I've woken up in this form. Palette and Ink spent time showing me around the house and kept on asking questions about what I did and didn't remember. Mostly regarding the names of objects and a couple of hilarious stories. Something about Easter forgetting that we don't eat spoons and forks. But that's beside the point, Palette wanted to go outside and look at the AUs today.

"Sister, let's go" Palette almost yelled as he was bouncing on his feet to get going. 

I didn't move as fast as Palette as we went to the front door. Yes, I do want to view the doodlesphere but I just didn't have the same energy as Palette. 

"What about Father?" I asked as I notice that Ink was busy sketching in the living area.

Palette hummed, "Father knows that doodlesphere is safe."

That's true as nobody from the Nightmare and crew knew how to enter this place. Guess it's a lot like the anti-void where only those that have been there can easily get into those otherwise invisible pockets of space. Though it seems both normal yet strange that Ink was okay with the twins having full access to the doodlesphere. Normal since I was still used to being on my own. Strange since Ink would always attempt to keep an eye on me... back when I was Error. 

Soon we left the house into what looked like a surface AU. To my surprise, we wore surrounded by grass. The sky was a crystal clear blue with fluffy clouds lazily floating around. However, the illusion of a sky was broken when Palette opened the gate that circled the place. Turns out that this house was put inside a snowglobe type of setting. Mimicking the flowing of time within its bubble. 

Outside of the snowglobe, was an endless creamy yellow. The only difference in the location wore the gravity-denying papers that display each AU. Palette grin as he started saying hello to each AU by name and number. It was clear that Palette must have taken time to memorize each AU which was opposite from Easter's forgetting nature. 

"Underswap number 42" Palette giggled before moving onto the next one.

Glancing at that page, I remember that this was my friend, Blueberry, home AU. This is not to be confused with the Blueberry that was a member of Star Sans. My friend, Blueberry, gave me an easy set of nicknames to help tell them apart. He was DoroBerry, and the Star Sans was DereBerry. DoroBerry also mentioned that there wore a couple of YanBerries to avoid, but he never did say which number codes they wore from. 

"Sister, staring again?" Palette commented as he tilted his head, "Sister never did say why she always stares at that AU." 

I pulled my eyes lights away as I tried to come up with a reasonable answer. However, I couldn't think of a normal way to describe why I would simply stare. 

Palette softly hummed as he stated, "Dad mentioned that Sister must be sensing that the Sans of that AU is missing." 

Wait... missing? Why was Blueberry missing? Did something happen after my memory as Error cuts off? If Blueberry was truly missing... then why was the AU still functional. Normally when AU losses a Sans, it slowly collapses one way or another. 

"Brother, what happened?" I asked.

Palette shrug, "Dad didn't say..." 

Guess that's a question for dad if he ever gets home. I don't think if Ink would react kindly if I decided to hop into the AU to find out what happened myself. Though... did we have a rule about going inside them?

I should ask, "Brother, are we allowed to go into the AUs?"

"Not without Father or Dad around" Palette stated, "They wouldn't want us to get lost in the wrong AU."

That's true, aside from Nightmare's turf, there wore a bunch of AUs to avoid strolling around in. Underfells wore one example of places to avoid getting spotted in. Guess that means that Ink knows and understands that the AUs may not behave kindly to his kids.

"I... see..." I acknowledge this rule but that doesn't mean I'll always follow it. 

Palette smiled, "Let me show you my favorite AUs." 

This lead to a long time of Palette vividly speaking about the AUs. It was almost like how Ink speaks of them except... Palette sounded more connected to the residents of the AUs. It was refreshing compare to Ink's ranting of protecting AUs. Like Ink was only seeing things at a surface level, while Palette could go into great detail about the tiniest quirks. 

"Brother must love the multiverse" I commented after he was done.

Palette nodded, "Of course, the multiverse is home to so many." 

I hummed, "Did... does Easter love the multiverse?" 

He paused for a while before saying, "yes, Sister talks about Outertale many times."

"That's good" I softly spoke looking at the ground. 

Palette was about to say something but was interrupted by somebody calling their names.

"Easter, Palette, dinner time!" Ink called out to the two.

"What's for dinner?" Palette asked as he ran over to Ink's side.

I followed trying to keep up the same pace. However, I ended up tripping over my feet and fell. It didn't hurt as the doodlesphere didn't exlikely have a floor, but it's embarrassing non less. Palette's response was to offer a hand to help me up. While I didn't want to initiate contact, it'll be rude to deny my twin to help me. After allowing Palette to help me off, I dusted off my dress. 

Wait... Dress? I remember Palette helping me pick an outfit, but I didn't recall that it was a dress. I was much too focused on acting normal to notice such a huge detail. Maybe this memory thing was getting the better of me... or maybe... I should focus more on what's around me. 

"Thanks" I softly spoke to Palette. 

Palette smiled, "No problem, sister." 

The two of us went inside the snowglobe and the house. As if Papyrus himself was cooking, it was spaghetti and meatballs for supper. I strange sense of my stomach rumbling alerted me as it wasn't something I was used to sensing like this. Blueberry had called this sensation hunger. I was feeling hungry for the first time... to my knowledge. 

"Sounds like we've got two hungry skeletons" Ink teased as he pulled out a plate, "Palette how much do you want today?"

Just like breakfast, Palette's plate was cover in a tower of noodles and meat. Ink then ask me the same question as I process how much I felt like eating. 

"Three scoops" I muttered softly.

"Nice to see that you're feeling hungry tonight" Ink pointed out as he filled the plate, "I notice you hardly touch your food all month."

Guess that explains why Ink was staring at me after meals. 

"But remember that you don't need to force yourself to eat to match Palette's standards" Ink hummed, "You can always say your full."

I nodded in understatement. It was still strange to see Ink speak to me as if I really was his kid. Not a villain that must be stopped, but a kid of his own magic and marrow. It'll take some time to get used to being around Ink so casually, but... it should be possible to accept this reality. 

"Thank you, father" I spoke as he places the plate at the table.

Ink smiled, "Anything for you and Palette." 

"Does that mean Palette can eat all the nice cream tonight?" Palette spoke up happily. 

"No, you can have one bowl" Ink stated. 

Palette playfully frowns but quickly smiles to eat. I sat down and started to do the same. Though I ate slower, I could finish my plate instead of previous times. Ink sat down with his own plate and started to eat. It was a bit quiet and a desire to start a conversation of any kind grew.

"Father, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good" Ink stated not going into detail, "how was your day?"

"Brother showed me the doodlesphere" I answered, "Easter enjoyed her day."

Ink softly smiled "I'm glad you enjoy my work, Easter."

"Will Palette and Easter make our own one day?" I asked as I wonder about the state of the multiverse after Palette was grown up.

There would be two creators by then, Ink and Palette. I wouldn't start creating as it's against my better judgment. It'll be hard for the next destroyer to handle the pressure at that time... if my own experience speaks for itself. Of course, that's assuming I don't attempt to take up the role myself and somebody else can take on that status.

"Of course" Ink smiled brightly, "It's nice you're taking an interest in the soon to be family business."

Just then a knock came from the door. Ink got up and went to open it up. I couldn't see the new skeleton as it was out of view from my spot at the table. Palette must have a better view as his face brighten up.

"Ah, your home early" Ink hugged the person in the doorframe, "I guess work treated you well then."

Soon a familiar smell... sense hit me. Sunshine and apples... was this... dad? Dad was finally home?

"Dad?" I called out softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/29/20
> 
> A missing Blueberry, or is he truly missing. 
> 
> (I know where "Blueberry" is, but I'm not saying anything.)


	5. Catching Up

Getting a better look, I saw Dream standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing that goofy superhero costume but a more mature outfit.

"Easter, how's that memory treating you?" Dream asked as he came over to ruffle my hair.

It was strange to see Dream hold himself with grace and dignity. Nothing like the child from the past. Maybe with this newfound maturity, the Dream and Ink decided to get together as a couple. Though it didn't seem like they got along that well before my memory cuts off, it's possible they wore in a love-hate relationship at the time.

"Dad smells like sunshine and apples," I told him as I forget to replace smell with sense.

Dream sniff himself before saying, "you must mean my aura. Did you remember who your dad was by the aura?"

I nodded "Easter guesses so."

That explains why I got a new sense. Dream could sense positive energy across the multiverse with ease. While I've only sense Dream so far, it'll likely grow stronger as I grow up.

"Such a smart girl" Dream softly smiled, "pretty soon you'll be dream walking."

"Can Palette dream walk too?" Palette asked.

Dream nodded, "once your magic gets stronger."

Nightmare mentioned dream walking once before. Wouldn't Dream worry that we might run into his twin... Didn't Ink already state that we didn't have relatives? Does that mean that something bad happened to Nightmare between the time gap? This could lead to an awkward conversation if Nightmare actually wanted us to call him uncle. Seeing that Nightmare does hate it when Dream calls him "brother", it's likely that Nightmare doesn't want to recognize us as family.

"Dad, are you eating dinner with us?" I asked as I wanted to focus more on current events. 

Dream nodded, "Sure, just let me talk to Father first."

Ink and Dream walked off to their bedroom. Something must have happened if they don't want to say it in front of us. Getting out of my chair, I walked over to the door wanting to eavesdrop. A small hand softly held my arm. Palette did seem like a rule follower and would most likely tell Ink that I was spying.

"Sister, let Father and Dad talk in peace," Palette told me, "Last time, Father grounded Sister for listening in." 

Deciding not to invoke the wrath of Ink, I nodded and went back to sit down in the chair. Palette did the same and continue to eat. Now I was too curious to eat as I wanted to know what Dream and Ink wore talking about.

"Sister, Dad is most likely catching up on what's been going on" Palette explained.

I nodded but wasn't satisfied with the answer, "Is... is Easter... that troubling?" 

A soft shaking of his head, "No, sister isn't trouble." 

Sighing, I decided to eat. Overthinking wasn't going to help anybody, including myself. Just relax and adjust to the situation. I don't need to plan every possible scenario. 

"Here it is" Dream spoke as he came back into the room.

He was holding a rather thick book. It was labeled as "Baby Photos" in colorful words. This must have been the photo album that Ink mentioned yesterday as Dream sat the book down on the table.

"We'll go over these after dinner" Dream stated, "Now, how have things been since I've been away?" 

Palette didn't answer right away, instead, he was looking at me. It was like he wanted me to answer Dream's question. Taking a small breath I softly started to explain what has occurred since my reset in memory. Palette did speak up now and then to fill in the details of what happened. Dream sat down with his own plate of food and listen. Ink had also returned to the table and was eating himself. 

After I finish the story, Palette spoke more lively about his week. Something about being a good brother and helping his sister out. It sounded like Palette was more excited about his story than I was with mine. Dream showed the same level of interest though.

"It's nice to see you two get along so sweetly" Dream had a bittersweet tone, but it was mostly sweet.

"Dad... how was work?" I asked moving onto Dream's story.

Dream smiled softly, "Easier than usual this time. There weren't as many negative energies floating around the multiverse this time."

"Does... that mean Dad can be home for a while?" I continued with.

Dream nodded, "As long as nothing major happens. Why, did you want to do something special?"

Shaking my head no, I stated, "Easter just... wanted... um... nevermind." 

It was embarrassing if I said it out loud. To admit that I had a small desire to get to know him better. It could be Dream's aura talking, but a sense to be near him clouded my better judgment. 

It's not like Dream and myself, as Error, wore in a consistent fight like with Ink. Dream would rather fight with words than to get physical. So he would often start arguments about the lives I've taken. He would get concerned over the tiniest of details that he ignores the larger issue.

Dream had given me a concerned look but changed it into a relaxed face, "Alright, but let me know if you want to do anything."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I started to wonder why and how Dream and Ink wore my parents in the grand scheme of things, but still had no answer. 

Soon, everybody was done eating. Dream sat me down on the couch as he held out the photo album in his hands. He also had a hairbrush in his hands as he gently told me to go at my own pace.

The first photo was of Palette and me in our baby crib. We wore so small and our tiny hands wore holding each other. Dream softly spoke about how that was the day that Ink finally decided to start a photo album. Ink's own memory problems being the leading cause to start one.

I slowly went to the next one and Dream would talk about what happened on that day or what we wore doing at the time. During the process of intaking this new information, Dream started to brush my hair. It was soft but it caught me off guard at first. It somehow felt familiar despite not experiencing this sensation at all to my knowledge. 

"Dad... did... did Dad brush Easter's hair like this before?" I asked softly. 

"Yes, I always loved your hair" Dream commented quietly, "strands of silk made out of hope and happiness. I was surprised when I saw it for the first time. I didn't expect that such magic could take on a tangible form."

Hope and happiness? Sure it fits with Dream's side of the family tree but... me... hope and happiness? I was the bringer of destruction yet now my hair was the sign of tranquility in Dream's orbits. 

"Dad... does Easter's hair bring you happiness?" I asked.

Dream continue to brush my hair, "You and Palette are the pride and joy in my life. I'll love you regardless if you have hair or not."

Dream than peck me on the forehead. I felt stunned as I was neither expecting this nor used to this type of contact. My mind froze as I was unable to process this new type of affection.

A small chuckle came from Dream, "you always freeze up when I do that. Do my kisses bother you so much?"

Once my thoughts cleared up, I just shook my head no. 

"No, it's just..." I wasn't sure how to word it.

"Is father not giving you enough affection?" Dream than asked.

"No, that's not it" I calmly stated, "Easter doesn't know how to describe the sensation." 

"Describe, sensation?" Dream repeated before saying, "Those are some pretty big words." 

I almost curse as I remember that I should be speaking more like Palette in a conversation. I managed to mimic most of the ton so far but slipped up due to trying to find the proper wording for my thoughts.

"Guess my memory problem isn't affecting my knowledge..." I stated quietly. 

"Yet you keep on forgetting that the utensils are not food..." Dream sighed, "It's worrisome." 

"Easter didn't do it this time" I pointed out.

Dream smirk, "There is hope for you yet then, my daffodil." 

Unconsciously, I lifted my hand to my daffodil eye light. Guess that was a fitting nickname to call a child. Though Easter was a strange name for a skeleton... maybe I should ask. 

"Dad, why is my name Easter?" I softly asked.

"Well... you gave us quite a scare when you wore just a newborn" Dream told me, "Nearly died... so Easter was a fitting name as it refers to a human religious' resurrection holiday." 

"I... almost died?" I wonder out loud. 

Dream glanced away as if he didn't want to speak about it, "Guess that's why your one eye light formed a daffodil. They symbolized rebirth and new beginnings after all." 

The almost dying part must have been pretty bad if Dream thinks the daffodil was meant to refer to such an event. This meant that I was meant to be reborn as Easter, or this was the aftermath of being reborn. 

"Now Palette; Ink though the spot of paint on his cheek looked more like a tool that artist use, so that's how your twin got his name" Dream lightly explained. 

I blinked as Dream had explained this detail without my request for such information. 

"Brother does have a creative soul" I stated, "He speaks so vividly about the papers outside." 

"So... you think Palette is a fitting name. That is what you're saying, right?" Dream clarified. 

I nodded, "Isn't it strange that our names are a part of our identity? Like it influences our ideals without maintaining a physical form." 

"Easter... what are you getting at?" Dream asked.

"What if my memory problem is because I'm destined to consistently experience new beginnings and rebirth in a metaphorical sense?" I query not bothering to hide my knowledge of vocabulary. 

Dream ponder for a bit, I could see the metaphorical gears spinning in his head. Maybe he thinking about my question on a grander scale as a method of reasoning that my theory is incorrect. 

"If your names bother you so, we could change it," Dream told me.

"No, it'll be confusing if I wore to forget again" I hummed, "Keeping one detail a consistent variable may help me keep track of identity."

Dream chuckled, "well it helped you remember who I was... correct?" 

"Sunshine and apples" I replied. 

"It's nice to know that you see my aura in such a way" Dream softly smiled. 

"What do Easter smell... Easter means... what does Easter's aura look like?" I asked.

Dream stared for a moment before saying, "Mostly the same golden aura that I have." 

"What about my brother, and father?" I felt intrigued. 

"When you're older, you'll see for yourself" Dream calmly spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 10/29/20
> 
> and now we all know why I chose Easter as her name and Daffodil for her one eye light. 
> 
> Also, we'll get back to that near-death experience later.


	6. Trust

It's been a few days since Dream came home. Ink has been taking time to observe the multiverse during the day so Dream can spend more time with Palette and me. These days were filled with cooking and playing with the various toys that Ink made. They wore poorly made compare to the puppets that filled the anti-void. Stitches could be seen and most, if not all, wore slowly falling apart.

"Can I borrow your watering can?" said the mouse plush that Dream was holding.

This mouse plush was close to losing its ear. This plush reminded me of monsters that I would expect to see from the AUs that wore made to suffer thanks to Ink's design. Trying not to think of attempting to fix the doll or putting an end to suffering for those AUs, I tried to focus on the current story. 

"Of course, sharing is caring" Palette hummed as he had his doll of a wolf hand the mouse plush a plastic watering can.

"Thank you, now my flowers can stay pretty" the mouse did a small dance. 

My own insecurities on trust didn't like the situation as I asked "How do we know that mouse is going to bring the watering can back?" 

"Don't be negative sis, wolfy here trust mouse to return the can" Palette playfully raises his doll.

I sighed before softly smiling, "I'm positive that the watering will never be seen again."

That earned a nervous look from Dream, "Easter, saying you're positive doesn't make the statement less negative. Now, the mouse is going to return the watering can as promise... see."

Dream had the mouse return the watering can to the wolf. Palette had the wolf take it happily and thank the mouse for returning it. I watch as a bad taste filled my mouth about trusting others. 

Ink had once attempted to gain my... Error's trust. It ended with bone-eating acid and Ink's attempt to kill me. "Lucky" me, I wasn't killed at the time. Took an eternity to grow back the calcium in my legs before I could walk on them again. Other sans did try similar attempts but... I decided not to trust any sans that wasn't already declared an alley or friend.

"What if mouse asked to borrow a knife and decide to stab wolf with it?" I asked.

Dream swallowed, "W-well... mouse wouldn't. Mouse likes wolf and doesn't want to hurt him." 

Palette had a pale expression on his face and asked, "Why do you want to see wolf hurt?"

"Brother, no... it's not that..." I sighed, "Look, what if the mouse asked the knife from cat instead?"

I held up my almost torn to pieces cat doll. Palette's expression didn't change, if anything it got paler. Slowly he put down the wolf and got up.

"I... I need a moment" Palette stated as he walked to the bathroom. 

I blinked a few times unsure of what drove that response. 

"Easter, the mouse doesn't want to hurt anybody" Dream stated.

"That's what they all say" I snap before covering my mouth, "S-sorry..." 

"Nobody is going to hurt you or your twin" Dream stated, "You're safe, he's safe, nothing can hurt you two here."

Dream went to hug me, but I lifted my arms to push Dream away. It was an instinctual response, but I really didn't want to be hugged at that moment. The positive guardian frown as he sat back down, letting me have my space. 

"How about we practice trust exercise?" Dream offered as a solution. 

This idea of trust exercise was new, but it wasn't something I wanted to do at the moment.

"Later" I sighed, "Is brother okay?"

Dream glance to where Palette went, "Let me talk to him. Can you stay here?"

"Yes, Dad..." I answered as I stare at the dolls.

After Dream left the room, I hear him knock on the bathroom door asking if he could come in. Palette opens the door and the two started to speak in hush voices. I wanted to listen in, but Palette wouldn't like it.

Suddenly Ink came into the house, glanced around but focused on me.

"Where's Dad?" Ink quickly asked.

"Talking to brother" I answered as my eye lights pointed to where they wore, "Can it wait?"

Ink sighed, "Let me write it down."

Taking his scarf, Ink wrote a note of what to say when Dream was done. I wanted to read it but Ink pulled the scarf away from my line of sight. 

"Father, what's so important?" I asked.

Ink had a nervous look on his face as he asked, "So how are those dolls holding up?"

Frowning, I folded my arms, "What happen?"

Ink ignore me and lifted the mouse doll, "I should fix the ear before it falls off."

Pretending to give up, I rolled my eye lights and looked away. Ink got busy attempting to stitch the ear on. Getting up and walking behind Ink, I tried to get a look at the note that Ink left. He turns his head to look at me.

"So, do you remember the last time you tried that?" he asked.

"Tried what?" I sighed.

Ink snickered, "Tried to get a look at my scarf."

"Easter wouldn't try if you tell me" I spoke with annoyance. 

"Maybe it's a grown-up matter that kids shouldn't get involve in" Ink explained.

I wanted to reply with, "Oh and you're a grown-up" but decided not to. My expression must have said it as Ink snickered. 

"No matter how many times you lose your memory you always respond as that" Ink explained, "Now how does it look?"

He held up the mouse doll just as the ear fell off. Ink seemed to sigh and picked up the discarded ear. 

"Give it" I stated.

"I'm not giving you my scarf" Ink's voice squeaked slightly.

I shook my head, "The mouse, needle, and thread."

Ink blinked for a while, "Fine, but I better not find you keeping the needle in your bed again."

Taking the items, I smugly stated, "I'll just hide it elsewhere."

That earns a concerned look from Ink as I clearly admitted to keeping the sharp object to myself. What's with Dream and Ink giving me those looks? Shouldn't it be normal behavior to keep oneself safe from getting hurt?

"Easter... do you trust Dad and Father?" Ink asked as he leans back. 

Making a stitch, I wonder about the current relationship status between myself and the other three here. The short answer is "No", the second they find out who I really am... I'll be disposed of as quickly as possible. However, as long as I was "Easter" to them... I could trust them. 

"Yes," I bluntly spoke the answer even if it felt like a lie to me.

Ink hummed, "So, why do you keep hiding the sewing needle or any other sharp objects?" 

"Because Easter can," I told him.

A few quiet moments, "When will you stop hiding them?"

That made me think. What if I could trust Dream and Ink enough to tell them the truth? As long as they think that I'm "reformed" to their side... They could continue to raise me as their own. It had it a risk but... at least I wouldn't have to fight for every chance to survive. No... it's best to not tell them and not say anything on the matter. 

"Guess I'll be going over your room with a magnet later" Ink sighed.

Just then Dream came out while carrying Palette in his arms. Palette looked like he was just crying but had his bright smile again.

"Sister, what are you doing to the mouse?" Palette asked.

"Fixing the ear" I hummed as I put in another stitch.

Dream put Palette down, "Ink, did something happen?"

Ink nodded and pointed to the other room. The two left as they started to speak in hush whispers. Not bothering to listen at this time, I just finish what I started.

"Brother feeling better?" I asked. 

He nodded and sat next to me, "Yeah, um... so... you're not going to keep that needle... are you?"

"Father already went over it" I hummed.

Palette sighed relief, "That's good... knives and pillows are not a good combo."

"Did Easter always behave that way?" I asked.

Palette looks at the ground quietly, "Sister... can we... not talk about that..."

I gave him a confused look but nodded, "alright, if that is what brother wants."

A few quiet moments as I finish fixing the ear. Staring at the needle, I wonder if I should keep it or return it. Do I choose to trust or keep my guard up? My mind thought for a while before deciding that a needle wouldn't protect me if Ink did come after me. An oversized paintbrush was rather overpowering for a kid with a sewing needle.

So, I put the needle down on the table where Dream or Ink should see it easily. I felt Palette relax onto my arm as I lean back on the couch. I wasn't sure about the situation at first but calm down as Palette let his head slump over my shoulder. He must be tired and wanted a nap.

"Should we go to our bedroom?" I inquire as he felt more heavily on me.

A soft yawn came from my twin as he stated, "Can we sleep here?" 

"Alright," I told him. 

I grab the blanket that was laid carefully along the back of the couch and laid it over my twin. Soon soft snoring came from the sleepy brother. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. I was about to follow suit when visions started to fill my sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/2/20
> 
> This wasn't what I had planned for this chapter, but I think it's fitting.


	7. Pieces of the Past

When the visions first started to fill my sockets, I thought it was the Error signs. Though after noticing the different colors, my vision slowly grew clear on what I was seeing. Sounds soon filled my ears which almost sounded like the voices I once heard echoing in my skull. A rather unpleasant smell filled my nose as things started to piece together into a scene.

Walls that looked run down and close to falling apart wore around me. A single window that was broken apart was the only source of light in this run down room. Looking outside, I could tell we wore in New Home, but I couldn't tell which AU we wore in. Monsters walking down below from this high up building looked like ants that wore to busy with their daily lives. 

"Brother, Sister found medicine" sounded a strange voice.

I turn to see a younger version of Easter... myself. Heavy dark sacks wore under my sockets and my hair was much shorter than. She was wearing ragged clothing that was cleverly stitched together with a golden thread. Dirt was hiding the golden lines that run along the body. 

"Sister?" came a weak voice from Palette.

He looked younger as well. His bones wore paler as a strange green blush cover his cheeks. He was huddle for warmth underneath rags that wore also patch together with golden threads. The weak eye lights and coughing that came from the boy made it clear that he was sick.

"I'm here" the younger Easter spoke as she pulled out a bottle of children's medicine. 

"Is this... a memory?" I softly spoke out loud unsure of what is going on. 

For all I knew, Palette is having a nightmare and I somehow started to dream walk due to close contact with the dream. Maybe Palette was dreaming about the past. That didn't explain why we wore in this state and on the streets though. 

"Just drink it slowly" the Easter soft lifted Palette's head so he could take the medicine.

This version of Easter was clearly caring for Palette. Many questions filled my mind but I didn't have an answer to what I was seeing. 

The younger Easter stood up, "Sister should find some food now."

"Sister..." Palette weakly spoke, "Can... Can you stay with Brother for a bit?" 

A tired expression came from this Easter as she spoke, "just until Brother falls asleep." 

The two huddles under the rag as the sister waited for their twin to fall asleep. A shadow seemed to lean in closer to join them in the huddling. 

Staring at the shadow, it looked more like a hole. Like something was missing from the scene... something was torn out. I reached out to the hole but that was a terrible decision. 

Multiple emotions filled my bones painfully as I tried to process them. Fear, anger, hatred but mostly betrayal came from the hole. In a blind panic, I tried to summon my strings to help pull my hand out but the hole was sucking me in. My soul started to fill with intense pain as flashes of images spun around my head as I was unable to process this colorful array. 

That's when a pair of arms grab me from behind and finally pulled me away from the hole. Panting, I turn to see who just helps me. Current Palette was there, he looked upset but was busy trying to catch his own breath. After a few moments, he managed to stare at me before asking...

"What did I say about going near..." Palette pause before sighing, "Oh yeah... you don't remember..."

"Remember what?" I asked.

A sad expression came over Palette's face, "Why do things have to be this way?"

"I don't know, do you think I choose this life for myself?" I replied.

Palette looked shocked for a second before tears came pouring down his face. 

"Twin?" I softly spoke.

"I... I'm a terrible twin" Palette sniffled as he lifted his hands to push away the waterfall coming from his eye sockets. 

"No, I'm the terrible one" I went to reach out for him. 

"No, you're a great sister!" Palette almost shouted, "you kept me fed, safe, and healthy. Yet here I am bearly able to keep you safe in return... I can't even do it by myself!"

Before I could reply, the scene changes to a hospital hallway. A still young Palette was sitting outside an operating room. Remember that Dream mentioned that I almost died... this must have happened during that timeframe. 

"Is Sister going to be okay, Mister?" Palette asked Dream.

Dream was wearing the old outfit that always made him seem so childish. 

"She's going to be okay. Medic is the best doctor in the multiverse" Dream told him.

Palette's eye lights seemed tired and didn't seem to believe Dream's words. The child looked like he was recently beaten up by somebody with all the bruises and patches that cover his small body. Dream had a few bruises but I've seen Dream with worse injuries before.

Dream softly rub Palette's head and stated, "Look, I promise that your sister is going to be okay."

"Mister... I want to believe you" Palette sighed, "But... Sister told me that monster lie... that I shouldn't trust strangers."

"You said that it was just the two of you... right?" Dream asked.

Palette nodded as he nervously looks at Dream.

"How about I adopt you two?" Dream smiled, "I'll be Dad and not some stranger." 

"M-Mister... wants to be our dad?" Palette looked at Dream stunned. 

"Yeah, I'll be Dad and make sure you two have a safe home with plenty of food" Dream hummed. 

Tears form in Palette's eyes, "We don't have to steal food or hide from monsters anymore?"

"Nope, you two can be just normal kids in a warm home" Dream told him.

Palette started to cry loudly as he gripped onto Dream's shirt. Dream hugged the child and rub his back softly.

How Ink became Father was a bit unclear... but at least I wasn't weirded out about who gave birth to me between the two. I had a small sigh of relief knowing that we wore adopted but plot holes about the set up filled my head. Why does our magic seem to take after Dream and Ink if they wore not our birth parents? 

Medic came from the operating room. His hands wore still cover in a mysterious golden liquid. He looked at the two before clearing his throat. Dream looked to Medic as he signals that he needed to talk to Dream alone. 

"Is Sister alright?" Palette whimper as he saw Medic.

"She'll pull through," Medic told him, "I just need to talk to Dream... alone."

Dream put Palette down and follow Medic into the room he was just in. Palette nervously looked to where they went before looking down at his hands.

After that, the scene melted away as I was now staring at a concerned Dream. He looked pale and in a state of panic. Ink wasn't too far behind but was talking to somebody on the phone.

"Easter, are you waking up?" Dream asked.

Blinking a few times, I mumbled, "Dad?"

"Thank the stars" Dream let out a breath of air, "I was worried that you've started to Dream Walk and got lost." 

I shook my head as I heard somebody groan next to me. Palette blinked a few times as he looked at me.

"Morning, sister" he yawned.

I softly smiled at my sleepy twin, "Morning, brother."

"Good news, Blueberry says he can babysit" Ink stated as he got off the phone, "Kids, I know you just woke up, but I need you to get ready to stay with Blueberry."

Oh yeah... the Star Sans' Blueberry. I was wondering where he was. Whatever Ink came in earlier for must had been a two-person job if we wore staying at Blueberry's place.

Palette yawned again as he got up, "How long this time?"

"It's a small job. So an overnight bag" Dream stated. 

Getting up and following Palette, I reached to hold his hand. After what occurred, my soul just wanted to be near him. My twin froze for a second as he glace at me with a joyful shine in his eye lights. A look of relief filled his glance as he continues off to our room.

"It's been a while since she's done that" Dream whispered to Ink. 

"Done what?" Ink looked at Dream confused. 

Dream laughed, "Later, let's just get ready for the mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/3/20
> 
> Time to see the final member of the Star crew... or next time at least.


	8. The Final Star

"Palette, Easter, how's it going in the doodlesphere?" Blueberry asked.

I barely managed a smile as I wanted to glare at this Blueberry. He wasn't My... Error's Friend, Blueberry. The one I knew so well so long ago. Looking at him makes me feel sick as I had no clue about my blue's whereabouts. It didn't help that this Blueberry smelled like Ink's cooking... correction the aura sense came off as something Ink would make for breakfast. Overloaded with sugar and way too much for one sitting.

"Palette is doing good" my twin chirped. 

"Thanks again for babysitting on short notice," Dream told the temporary caretaker. 

"No problem, anything for you and Ink" Blueberry smiled sweetly, "Now, who's ready to help the great Blueberry with his famous tacos." 

"I am" Palette raises his hand and stood on his toes.

Slowly raising my own hand, I decided to play along, "I... am..."

"There are my two helpers" Blueberry proudly spoke, "See ya later Dream."

"See ya Dad" Palette sung. 

I look to Dream and stated, "Easter doesn't know what's going on but... don't get hurt..." 

Blueberry glances at Easter a bit strangely but Dream just smiles.

"Don't worry, Father and I aren't doing anything dangerous" Dream confirmed. 

Not believe in Dream statement but deciding not to question it, I just slowly nodded. Dream waved as he left. Blueberry closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. 

Palette followed, "Can Palette add the spices?"

Blueberry nodded, "Of course, little chief." 

Dragging a step-stool out, Palette carefully set it up before pulling out spices from a cupboard. I watch as I felt a need to spot Palette. Blueberry didn't seem to mind me watching Palette closely and didn't bother to hand out tasks. 

About some time into cooking tacos later, a knocking came from the door. Palette and Blueberry wore busy with frying the taco meat.

"Easter, can you open the door and tell me who's there?" Blueberry asked.

'Oh yes, let the kid with the memory problem open the front door' I scoff in my head.

I went to open the door slowly as I saw a pair of skeletons at the door. One of them was an Underfell Sans, with him was an unfamiliar kid with one eye light and a white robe. The Underfell Sans smelled like dark chocolate as the kid smelled like... death? Something about this kid reminded me of a lot of Reaper. 

"Brother" I called out nervously, "Should Easter know them?"

Palette turn from the strove and looked at the skeletons, "No... we've never met before."

"Ah, Red, What are you doing here?" Blueberry came over happily, "And who's this little guy with you?"

"This is Goth. Boss was babysitting 'em before a rebel fight broke out" Red explained, "Looks like your hands are full though."

"Not full at all. Plus, Palette and Easter should spend time with other kids" Blueberry remark before turning to the twins, "Palette, Easter, this is Red and the little one is Goth. Goth, I'm Blueberry, this is Easter and that's Palette." 

Goth nervously waved, "Uncle Red, are you sure?"

"Yes, now... why don't you ask them to play or something" Red sighed. 

The white marshmallow nodded and looked to the twins. Palette smiled as he rushed over with a smile. I was now standing behind Palette as I was still unsure about the sense I was getting from Goth. 

"What kind of games do you like to play, Goth?" Palette asked. 

Goth looked nervous but Red didn't seem to care as he started to talk to Blueberry about dinner. Lazily walking to where the meat was slowly cooking and wondering if Blueberry was okay for two more mouths. Blueberry answer that there was enough and went to the kitchen to make a salad. 

"Brother, let's pull out the board games" I softly told him, "So Goth knows what we have." 

Palette nodded, "Yes, come on Goth." 

Palette offers his hand to hold Goth's. Goth slowly accepted it as the two went towards the cupboard under the TV in the living room. Making sure the door was closed, I followed a few steps behind. 

They picked a game and set it aside for after dinner. My curiosity about Goth's aura was still being processed through my head. Finally giving up, maybe I should ask.

"Goth... do you have parents?" I asked. 

Goth nodded, "Y-yeah, Geno and Reaper."

I wasn't quite sure on which Geno but at least it clears up why I get the sense of death off of him. At one point as Error, I was friends with a Geno. However, that Geno managed to leave the save screen and live normally within his AU. The other Sans didn't like Error in the AU so the two slowly stop talking to each other over time. I doubt that Geno would let Reaper near him at that point, so it must be a different Geno.

"Really?" Palette commented, "Is it true that Reaper reaps souls?"

Goth nodded, "Yeah, that's his job."

"Wow" was the only word that came from Palette's mouth. 

"Kids, time for tacos" Blueberry called out to them.

The table was already set with one taco on each plate. A small salad next to them and a glass of water had tiny ice cubes in them. I could already hear Palette ask for more tacos as I slowly sat down in one of the chairs. 

After a long meal, Palette and Goth went to play the board game. I was still eating my first taco and told them to get started without me. I shouldn't ruin my twin's fun with how slow I eat. Blueberry was done and was cleaning the cleared plates. Red was slowly munching on his fifth taco. 

"So... You're Ink and Dream's kid?" Red asked.

"That is Father's and Dad's name" I replied as I wasn't sure if I should refer to myself as their kid.

Red swallowed his food, "Have you started to train yet?"

"Er... train?" I asked.

"You're magic. Surely with the two main protectors of the Multiverse, they would teach you how to fight" Red clarified. 

I tilted my head, "Brother and Easter's magic is still developing." 

Red sighed, "Must be good to not live in an AU filled with monsters and humans that are looking to kill ya at a moment's notice." 

"Red, don't scare them" Blueberry warns.

"I'm not scaring them. They should know how to defend themselves when Ni-" Red was interrupted by Blueberry pushing a taco in his mouth.

Too late, I already figure out that Nightmare was still around. Most likely causing the trouble that my parents are seeing to. At least Nightmare wasn't dead, but I should keep an eye socket out for when he does show up. It's only a matter of time at this point.

"Just ignore him, Easter" Blueberry hummed, "He's just trying to scare you with ghost stories." 

"What was Red about to say?" I asked even if I already knew the answer. 

"Oh, nothing important" Blueberry kept a sweet smile on his face, "You should hurry and finish eating so you can play with your twin and your new friend."

"But Easter wants to hear more about this 'ghost story'" I pretend to whine. 

"No, just forget you heard anything. It'll only keep you up at night" Blueberry raised a gloved finger.

Frowning, I got out of the chair "Fine, Easter should wash her hands first."

"That's a good girl, do you remember where the bathroom is?" Blueberry asked. 

I glanced around before shaking my head no. Blueberry leads me to where the bathroom was and went off rather quickly. Washing my hands to get the taco grease off of them, I wonder why everybody was hush-hush about Nightmare. Keeping us in the dark doesn't sound like a good idea in the long run. My mind grew foggy as I fought about it.

Palette and Geno wore in the middle of the game they wore playing. Sitting next to Palette, part of me wanted to lean on my twin, as Palette did with me earlier. Just slowly lean my head and...

"Sister, Palette was wondering where you wore" Palette smiled, "Want to play with us?"

"No, Easter is tired," I told Palette, "Easter will watch though."

The dream walking must have taken a lot more than expected out of me. It was getting hard to keep my eye sockets open. Palette and Goth continue to play as the game seemed to jump forward each time I blinked. 

"Here, I'll put Easter to bed" Blueberry voice sounded so hazy. 

Being lifted, my hazed over mind wanted to panic. Finding a reason to not be separated from Palette, my mind started to spin with excuses. I couldn't think of anything that would convince Blueberry or would not cause Palette to worry. The distance grew as I felt something was off. 

"I can't believe you keep falling for the sleep medicine in the ice cube trick" Blueberry spoke so calmly, "That memory thing must really be bad."

I tried to mumble why Blueberry was doing this.

"At least it's better than you sneaking out and stealing the knives" Blueberry sighed, "We don't need that type of panic in the middle of the night."

That explains it. Ink mentioned that I was prone to hiding sharp objects. Guess it's only fair that Blueberry would make sure that the guest wore not panicking about a knife stealing maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/4/20
> 
> For me; Blueberries come off as sweet yet cunning. This Blueberry is simply making sure that nobody gets hurt even if that means putting Easter in a drugged sleep state.


	9. Lucid? Dream Walking

Waking up inside the anti-void, I grew confused about why I was here. Looking at my hands, they wore... Error's... Was Easter all a dream? Looking up, the decorations wore perfectly place above me. Not a single one out of place but... something felt off. 

Making a portal, I made my way to OuterTale. Glaring deeply at the stars, everything seemed to be in place. Was... Easter just a dream? I dreamt up that I had a twin? My soul was filled with pain at that thought. 

Hearing a rustling behind me, I saw a strange beast come out of the brushes. The trunk of an elephant and the main of a lion wore the first features I notice. It's four paws look like it belongs to a tiger. A long tail with a soft brush at the end was hanging limply yet off the ground. It was about the height of a large dog, but I cannot think of any creature that would appear this way.

"W-what are you?" I asked the creature. 

The chimera blew it's truck before grabbing at the leaves of the bush. It chewed on them as a strange static was left where the leaves wore. Confusion filled me as the chimera continue to chew away at the leaves. The static soon faded away as the leaves wore never there to began with.

Not wanting to stick around, I made a portal back at the mansion. Where Nightmare and the gang should be. The front door was open as I pushed it open. The members of Nightmare crew wore staring at me. They wore looking at me like a was a ghost.

"Error... is that really you?" Killer asked as he walked up. 

For some reason, he looked slightly taller than the last time I saw him. I took a step back as Killer went to poke me. 

"You know I don't like being touch, Killer," I told him.

Killer smiled, "It's been years, what happened?"

"Y-years?" I questioned.

Killer nodded, "We thought Ink killed you."

"Does that mean you know where Blueberry is?" Dust spoke up.

I blinked before shaking my head, "Sorry, I'm just very confused right now."

"Did they take a crack to your skull?" Horror asked, "I don't remember you having these teeth marks here."

I held up my hand and felt the unfamiliar scars on the back of my head.

"Did... when did that happen?" I questioned out loud.

"Never mind about that, let's go grab boss" Killer smiled and went off.

Looking around I notice somebody missing, "Where's Cross?"

Killer froze in his steps as he turns back to me in surprise. 

"Error... he betrayed us... remember?" Horror pointed out.

I shook my head no. 

"Okay... what is the last thing you do remember? With all of us together that is" Killer asked.

Thinking back, my own memories felt fuzzy compare to Easter's. I remember working on keeping on the multiverse in balance for so long, it was hard to pinpoint the last time we wore all together.

"Wasn't it... Dust's membership anniversary?" I spoke unsurely.

"Okay, what did you get me?" Dust asked.

"It was a book on growing blueberries" I stated.

Dust blinked before asking, "So you don't remember that Blue and I wore dating?"

That's a surprise. Blueberry was aware of the gang but Dust and Blue didn't seem that close at the time. Though I only gave Dust that book since I did catch him glancing at Blue from time to time. A sort of hint about how some of the gang members wore secretly trying to ship the two.

"N-no... Blueberry bearly introduce to the gang at the time..." I mumbled. 

"Error... that was... oh boy..." Killer rubbed the back of his head, "Boss should know what to do."

Killer ran off this time. Dust was looking away sadly and Horror was staring at me intensely.

"So... has it... really been that long?" I asked as I wanted to make a conversation.

Horror nodded, "Are you sure you're Error?"

I was about to question him when Nightmare came into view. The second our eye lock, he looked livid. Before I could pull out my strings, he used his tentacles to force me to the ground. I choke as one of the tentacles was pressing down on my neck.

"How did you get in here?" Nightmare growled, "This dreamscape is supposed to be cut off from the outside."

"D-dreamscape? I just woke up and made a portal to Outertale before making a portal here" I choked out. 

Nightmare loosens his grip a little, "Your glitching voice isn't as strong... prove to me that you are Error."

"I have puppets of every Sans in the anti-void" I started with but Nightmare signal to continue, "I knitted all of you jackets for one Christmas. You guys celebrate my birthday on April 4 since I can't recall my real birthday."

Nightmare's grip tightens and I started to gasp. How much more could Nightmare want out of me? The gang didn't say anything as they stare in silence. 

"Not convincing enough" Nightmare growled, "I'll give you one more chance before I snap your neck."

I coughed before saying, "I hear voices that scream at me when I start slacking at my job."

Just as I heard the bones in my neck start to break, a different voice called out.

"Sister, wake up!" 

Was... this really the dreamscape like Nightmare stated? That I'm really Easter who's only dreaming that I'm still Error? I... I need to wake up before Nightmare fully snaps my neck.

"Sister, p-please, Palette needs Sister to wake up!" 

I tried to wake up, really I did. Blueberry's sleeping potion must still be in full effect which prevented me from escaping this pain. Breathing was hard as my vision blurred from within the dreamscape. It wasn't that much longer before I pass out from a lack of oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/5/20
> 
> Bad end; I just killed the protagonist off... okay she is still alive


	10. Family Bond

Gasping, my sockets finally shot open to the site of my twin. Tears wore forming in his eye sockets as he went to hug me tightly. Taking a moment to breathe, I tried to process what I dreamt of.

"B-brother," I called out quietly, "thanks for waking me up."

"Anything for sister" Palette spoke in a sobbing voice.

My arms wrap around Palette as I worried about my current status in reality. Nightmare would never believe that I was Error and even if he did... what would become of Palette? A being so innocent would never make it through a "day" in that mansion. It would be safer for both of us if we avoid Nightmare and gang at all costs. Though... Nightmare will eventually find out about the two of us. This fragile carefree peace we live in could collapse at any moment.

"Breakfast!" Blueberry shouted from outside the room.

Palette didn't budge at the offer of food, his sister was more important. A soft warm filling filled my soul as I nuzzled my face into his chest. Hearing his soul beating loudly but slowly going quiet help my own tension relax. I wanted moments like these to last, but... reality has to happen at some point. This wasn't some fairy tale ending, where the bad guy ends up turning over a new leaf, even it feels that way now. 

"Easter, Palette, breakfast" Blueberry called out as he opens the door. 

The two of us didn't budge, as we just wanted a few more precious moments. Blueberry didn't attempt to get us up or scold us for letting the food get cold. The soft shuttering of a camera told us what Blueberry thought of us cuddling together like this. Maybe after my next memory reset, I can look at this moment and wonder about how happy I was. 

Finally letting go, I signal to my twin that I was ready to get up. He agreed and jumped out of bed as if nothing had happened earlier. I didn't get up with as much energy but tried to match his energy level.

"What's for breakfast?" Palette asked as he didn't bother to wait for an answer. 

He left the room heading to the kitchen to see what we wore eating. Walking by Blueberry still holding a camera, I felt uneasy about the food. What if he put the same drug in them? Would I sleep until Father or Dad get here? 

"Something wrong?" Blueberry asked so innocently. 

Shaking my head, I'd just said, "Bad sleep, brother helped me out." 

Blueberry seemed to buy the answer, "that's sweet of him. You should go make sure he doesn't eat all the breakfast burritos if you want some." 

Slowly making my way to the dining room, I notice Palette already eating. Goth was sitting next to him telling him to slow down. Guess this "rebel fight" was a bigger deal than a simple one night war. 

"Morning, Goth" I softly spoke as I sat on the other side of my twin. 

Goth smiled, "Good morning, Easter."

I grab one of the burritos that were on Palette's plate in a teasing way. Palette swallowed his current bite before laughing at my behavior. Blushing, I simply took a bite of the food as I looked away.

"Sister, there are plenty in the kitchen" Palette snorted, "Sister doesn't need to take food off of Palette's plate." 

"Easter must have mistaken brother's plate with the serving tray" I teased. 

Goth chuckled, "He did take over half of the burritos." 

"This is nothing to pancake towers that my father makes" Palette stated proudly, "Besides a growing skeleton needs lots of energy to grow up big and strong." 

"Careful, Blueberry doesn't fill his food with simple sugars like father's cooking," I remarked.

Palette shrugged before chugging down another burrito. I slowly chewed mine as I let Palette eat at a hazardous pace. Goth went back to his own food but keeps glancing at Palette, most likely because of his eating speed. 

A lazy Papyrus, who was Blueberry's brother, came lazily from the hallway. Looked like he was sleepwalking as he sat down on the couch and started sipping honey from his coat pocket. He didn't acknowledge us and seem more interested in falling back asleep.

Error's Blueberry's Papyrus, Honey, was far from sweet. Honey was always drunk and would throw empty bottles at his brother. After I... Error... unintentionally though a gone mad kidnapping, Honey wouldn't miss a chance to harm me... him. Blueberry was grateful for the break from his AU, but I was never sure if it was worth the intense wrath of Honey whenever I stop by. The slight shivering of my bones expected the same harsh targeted treatment from this look-alike. 

"Brother" I softly called out and pointed to the lazy skeleton.

Palette noticed and simply smiled, "Stretch, good morning." 

"Good morning, Palette, Easter, and Goth" he finally muttered after a long sip of honey.

"Morning" Goth and I replied in sync. 

Stretch snickered before asking, "Did you find yourselves a triplet?" 

Palette laughed, "No, but Goth is an honorary family member for whenever he needs it." 

Goth blushed from Palette's forward nature. Though it sounded like Palette was letting Goth know he had a place to stay in case he was ever on the streets from where I was sitting. It seems the two really got along last night while I was asleep. Part of me felt lonely that my twin had found a lifelong friend, but also relieved that Palette had a friend his age. 

A knocking on the door alerted me to Dad's aura. Rushing to the door and opening it, Dad was by himself. His clothes didn't look tatter so it was unlikely that he was just in a fight.

"Hello, my little daffodil" Dream calmly spoke as he spotted me, "How are you this morning?"

"Full, I ate breakfast" I answered, "Brother is still eating with his new friend." 

"Oh, I hope your brother isn't scaring him off with his appetite" Dream joked.

Palette huffed, "I'm not... right Goth?" 

Goth shook his head, "It takes a lot to scare me."

Dream came in and slowly closed the door, "Palette, do you want to introduce me?"

"This is Goth" Palette started, "Goth, this is my dad, Dream." 

"Hello, Mr. Dream" Goth politely spoke. 

"Oh, just Dream" Dream hummed. 

"Dream, I take it that you're only here to pick the twins up" Red stated as he came into the room.

Dream nodded, "That was the plan, but I can make time for Palette to play more with Goth." 

"Enough time to show Goth the playground?" Palette asked.

"Of course, if it's okay with Red and Goth" Dream hummed. 

Palette cheered and went to quickly eat the rest of his burritos. My thoughts slowly turn to my most recent nightmare as I wonder if I should ask Dream about it. Maybe start a conversation on dream walking and being somebody else in them. 

"Dad... while Palette and Goth play... can... can we talk?" I nervously asked. 

"Yes, we can do that" Dream smiled, "my daffodil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/15/20
> 
> Guess who got a book cover? This book, yay! Since the last chapter that is.


	11. The Dreaming Butterfly

At the playground, Palette was introducing Goth to all the playsets. I was sitting on a bench next to Dream as I wonder where to begin. Dream patiently let me collect my thoughts before I finally decided on where to start.

"So... last night... I fell asleep early" I started still taking moments to delay the main part of the discussion, "B-blueberry said something about sleeping medicine in the ice and..."

Dream looked alarmed, "Wait, Blueberry did what?"

"He was worried that I would steal knives or something" I nervously looked away, "B-but that's not the main thing I wanted to talk about."

"No, we need to talk about the sleeping medicine. How long has this been going on?" Dream asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Pulling me close, I felt uneasy with the touch and attention. I wanted to push the arm away or simply get up, but that may not play over well in the long run. Trying to ignore, I decided to answer Deram's question to the best of my knowledge.

I nervously massage my hands, "H-he made it sound like he did it a few times... ma-maybe more."

Feeling Dream's gaze didn't help and he used his other hand to turn my head to him. He was gazing into my eye sockets as if that small detail was some farfetched story I made up. Swallowing, I tried not to falter or attempt to move from Dream's touch. 

After a while Dream pulled out his phone and started to call somebody. The look in his eye told me he was dead serious about this small detail. As Error, it was common practice for monsters to slip poison into their food in hopes that it'll kill him like your average oversized rat. Sleeping medicine was nothing compared to all the toxins they would attempt to shove down his throat.

"Blueberry, what's this about sleeping medicine?!" Dream yelled into the phone. 

I winced from the sudden loud voice from the otherwise well-manner dad. Sure, he's yelling for my wellbeing but... this wasn't what I wanted to talk about. Who cares if Blueberry is drugging me so he doesn't have to worry about a knife-wielding maniac? 

Memories of other monsters yelling at me... Error, filled my mind as Dream continue to yell. I covered my ears trying to block the memories out, but they only seem to grow louder. If I had just skipped that part of the story, Dream wouldn't be yelling right now. If I didn't destroy, monsters wouldn't yell at me. But somebody had to keep the multiverse in balance. I had to destroy the AUs. 

"E̵̪̻̯̪͂̅̓r̵̹̜̙͖̂͑̔̏̂ṛ̸̞̪͎̆͌ŏ̵͍̰͈ͅŗ̸̳̞̭̈̕͝" a creepy static voice came through all the jumbled sounds. 

I squeaked as I recognized the voice. Turning my head, Honey was standing behind me. He looked as drunk and angry as ever. An empty bottle in his hand that slowly was hidden in his coat pocket for later use.

"Ŵ̵̪̞̄̈̊͑h̵͍̮̹̞̏ͅe̴̛̘͊r̷̠̤̣̂̒̈́̾̃e̵̥̼̜̮͒ ̸͚͖͓̦̠̓̇͌̂͌i̴͙̔̈́s̷̤̩̆̈́ͅ ̸̹̻̆̃̒̈́B̷̞̩͎͒͂̓̀l̴̻͙̤̺͚̍͌́͌͝u̵̟͑ĕ̷̙b̵̛̤̺̗̟̲̋̈́e̸̻̳̔ȑ̸͕̫̠̗̎̋̔̕r̵̈́̑͜͝͝ẏ̵̘̞̅̕̕ͅ?̴̤͚̲̩͋͊" the same static voice spoke.

That's right, I kidnapped Blueberry and Honey wants him back. Waving my hand to open a portal to the anti-void, I grew confused as no hole tore open the fabric of reality. Trying to summon a bone, I notice that my magic wasn't working. 

I felt Honey's hand squeeze my shoulder as I reached up for my strings. Nothing came out of my eye sockets ether, which meant I had nothing to keep Honey away. My soul froze as another hand squeeze my other shoulder. Both of my arms felt like they would simply fall off if Honey kept squeezing them this way.

"I bring him back, okay Honey" I tried to speak, "Just let me go and I'll get him back."

My hair started to pull away from me like somebody was yanking it. Wait, hair? I blinked and saw that Dream was brushing my hair like he normally does. Blinking again, Honey wasn't here but Stretch instead. He had a bottle of honey in his pocket and not a glass bottle. 

Taking a long breath of air, I remember that I'm not Error, I'm Easter. In front of me wasn't somebody that was going to harm me. The person brushing my hair was my dad, and my twin is just over there playing with Goth. 

"You okay Easter?" Dream asked.

I slowly nodded, "I'll be okay." 

"That's good" Stretch sighed, "I was heading to Muffits when I notice you wore holding your head. Want anything while I'm over there by the way?" 

Dream shook his head, "They get plenty of sweets from Ink. So, not today."

At least Dream knew how much sugar is in Ink's cooking. However, I could use a chocolate spider donut after what just happen. 

"Alright, I'll just be going then" Stretch hummed as he lazily walked off. 

Dream continued to brush my hair as he took a breath of air. He didn't say anything for a while and neither did I. Palette and Goth wore playing happily with each other. It sounded like they wore playing a make-believe game about a quest or something.

"So... do you want to talk about your panic attack?" Dream asked.

While I didn't want to go into the nature of the panic attack itself, I could speak of the situation in a more... detached manner. Something to help start the conversation without me talking about the past directly.

I decided to ask, "Do you ever question if you're a butterfly dreaming that your a skeleton or a skeleton that's dreaming that they're a butterfly?"

"That sounds like... Zhuangzi" Dream started before continuing, "I assume you're asking about the dreamscape." 

"This reality feels like a glass butterfly," I told him, "Something so fragile it'll break under the gentlest breeze. One day... I'll just wake up as a skeleton leaving this present behind as nothing more than a silly dream." 

"Should I ask about who the skeleton is, in this case?" Dream wonder out loud.

"A reality that I do not wish to go back to... yet one that is comforting due to the lack of surprises" I answered, "It hurts less when somebody stabs you in the back when you know it's coming. You know what is going to happen the second you take one step outside. Everything was so repetitive there. The pain was just a cycle of everyday life." 

"So... you remember life before you wore adopted" Dream concluded.

"No, another life" I corrected, "Or perhaps somebody else's memory... I grow unsure of the details that I consider true as I try to piece things together." 

Dream adjusted himself as he was also trying to piece together what I was saying. 

"So... you often have panic attacks around Stretch because of a memory of Honey that somebody else had experience?" Dream question as he went back to earlier. 

Guess some of the previous panic attacks gave Dream a lot of information but missing an important detail about it. Judging by how Dream reacted to the sleeping medicine, Dream must have investigated every Honey in the multiverse on if they knew us. It must have been frustrating when none of them knew what Dream was inquiring. 

"For me, I had the experience of that memory for myself just not in the form I hold now" I confirmed. 

Dream looked puzzled as he asked, "Could I have the name? The name of the owner of those other memories, I mean." 

"I... can't do that... not here and not now" I honestly told him, "maybe after I gather more details, I could say his name... but... he doesn't fully trust this reality at the moment." 

"Guess it can't be helped... he seemed rather paranoid of your father most of the time," Dream told me, "Assuming that wasn't by your own judgment."

"Based on what I know right now, I'll say your conclusion is true" I sighed, "I know father won't hurt me... but it doesn't help when he thinks he might." 

Dream folded his arms, "I do wonder on who got on Ink's bad side enough to warrant that much fear."

"Can you not wonder, it's making him anxious" I huffed, "But if you do somehow find out, do not tell it to father. I'm certain he'll be livid about the situation." 

"I won't, this is the most open you've been with me," Dream remarked, "I do not want to betray the trust you have."

"Aside from Palette, you're the only other one I can trust at the moment" I stated, "course having a conversation like this with him wouldn't lead to the results I query for." 

"Speaking of queries, you said this reality is a butterfly. Do you think you are dreaming it or actually living it?" Dream asked.

"The reality I am currently in is the real one" I answered, "As long as I am here, I'll believe that I'm a butterfly, but if I enter the other reality... I'll believe that I am a skeleton. I do not have a method from saying which reality is truer or which one is false."

"But say you had the option to choose one" Dream pointed out, "Which would you choose?"

I pause as I looked up. On one hand, I could choose the multiverse and leave this family behind. On the other hand, I give up on the multiverse and stay with this family until the eventual collapse. However, in the small picture, I want to be in reality that accepts me. Even with the bad sans to accompany me, the rest of the multiverse would loathe me. Here... if things go well... I would be loved by so many.

"How about... when I tell you that name, and you accept that name as part of me... I'll choose this dream to be my reality?" I answered. 

Dream didn't answer as he looked to where Palette was. Palette and Goth wore still having fun despite the serious nature of the conversation that took place just a few steps away from them.

"Sounds like I'm just using the other life as a means of escape if I need it... doesn't it?" I softly spoke.

"Perhaps, but it seems you've been hurt so many times that the idea of an escape route comforts you" Dream answered. 

"It does... but the idea of leaving Palette pains me so" I softly held my arm. 

"I can relate" Dream stated.

He must be talking about Nightmare. I do not wish the same pain Dream must have felt after Nightmare's apple incident upon Palette. Yet such an event seems all too possible to happen without our consent. 

"Is that the fate of twins? To be separated at some point?" I asked.

Dream looked at me confused, "I never told you about... how did..."

"The other memories" I answered, "Nightmare... correct?" 

"Of course" Dream sighed before saying, "I don't think things are fated to be that way. I know the two of you will still be at each other's side one way or another when the two of you grow up." 

"Heh, I wish I could be as certain as you are" I admitted, "Guess for his sake, I'll work to that result." 

"Work? Where do you plan to start?" Dream spoke with amusement. 

I hummed, "That's a good question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/18/20
> 
> I really want that chocolate spider donut right now...


	12. A Model for the Future

A few weeks have passed since we visited Blueberry. Palette has gotten into the habit of asking Father if he can play with Goth. Ink, being a scatterbrain, keeps telling Palette he'll call them but proceeds to forget in doing so. I would inquire Dad about organizing the playdate but alas, he's currently working.

"Brother, did you catch what AU Goth is staying in?" I asked. 

Palette thought for a moment before saying, "Palette knows where Goth was staying, but I don't know where Goth is staying at the moment."

"It's too bad Father hasn't gotten the bright idea to make a spot for kids that are aware of the multiverse," I thought out loud before covering my mouth.

As much as I don't want to encourage the act of making AUs, Palette really needs a time and place to hang out with his friend. I don't think Dream is going to allow us to hang out at Blueberry's place again... not until after Dream checks all the places for sleeping medicine. Our place would work but we don't have a playground. The Underfell that Goth was staying with wasn't fit for kids casually playing around. 

Palette's eyes glowed, "That would be amazing, a whole AU filled with playgrounds and coloring books and..." 

A huge list of everything this AU could be filled with was rambled away with excitement. I nodded and watch Palette continue his thoughts about candy cane fencing and powder sugar snow. I turn to where Ink was at and he was sitting and writing notes on his scarf again. He must have overheard our conversation and was making a note to do just that. Most likely because he didn't want to forget he had two kids under his watch while he was making said AU. 

"Brother, how about we make a model of this AU? Just to make sure the slippery chocolate slide isn't too close to the giant crayons" I offered. 

Palette nodded, "Yes, I'll get the paints and you can get the brushes." 

"Just paints and brushes?" I hummed, "Sounds like somebody wants to practice magic."

Palette and I have yet to create anything out of magic, but I can tell Palette is getting close. He almost managed to make a ball before it turns into slimy paint on the floor. As for myself; I've only noticed my slow waking to dream walking as Easter not as Error these past few nights. A few times Dream will show up and make sure that I'm okay. Most likely because of Nightmare and making sure I'm not wandering into his turf. 

After gathering everything, Palette started to work on his magic to form a miniature crayon for the fencing. He asked me to work on the candy canes, but I was only greeted with a pool of paint despite my effort. 

"Go on without me Brother, it's clear it was fated that you would build this model" I spoke dramatically. 

Palette snored as he caught onto my sense of humor, "Sister, we're going to build this model together. Now go fetch the popsicle sticks please, we need something stronger than paint for a base."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll carry on. For the chocolates." 

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Palette continues to work as I went to get the popsicle sticks. Hours pass by and we wore still not done with the model that Palette envision. Ink started to work on dinner so we could finish working, but this was starting to feel like a project wasn't going to be finished within a month's time. 

I looked at the door as I caught onto Dream's aura. He must have just gotten back and was moments away from the door.

"I'll get it," I told Palette right before the doorbell went off. 

I open the door already knowing it was Dream but he wasn't alone this time. Standing next to him was a Geno and a Goth. My mind wanted to work around why I didn't sense the others but I turn around to call Palette over. 

"Goth's here?!" Palette shot up with excitement and rushed over. 

"Hi, Pal-" Goth started before Palette tackle hugs him.

I tried to suppress a giggle, "Isn't this a nice surprise. Father didn't say that we wore having guest tonight, yet he's already working on supper." 

Dream nodded, "Easter, Palette, this is Geno. Geno, these are my two kids, Easter and Palette." 

"Greetings Geno" I smiled.

Palette smiled widely, "Hi Geno." 

"Hello Palette and Easter, I'm glad you made friends with my little Goth," Geno told us politely. 

"Palette, Easter, why don't the two of you show Goth around the house while the grown-ups talk?" Dream asked.

I nodded, "We should move the model first. That way everybody has a place to sit."

"Yeah, you want to hear our idea, Gothy?" Palette asked. 

"G-gothy?" the kid blushed before saying, "Sure, what's it about?"

Palette and I started to put away the supplies for the model as Palette went on about this AU he was making. Goth nodded along happily while also asking or adding to some of Palette's ideas. Eventually, we managed to move the model itself to our room, so we could begin the tour.

"We have twin beds because we're twins" Palette smiled as he started to climb onto his bed, "This is Palette's bed and that's sister's bed." 

"It's... messy in here" Goth pointed out, "They let you keep your room this messy?"

"Sister is the only skeleton that points it out so... yeah" Palette stated.

"Easter just like walking around without stepping on something" I sighed. 

Goth went to sit next to Palette on the bed, "Uncle Grim keeps enforcing the idea that a bedroom should be clean and not to be so lazy."

"Messy isn't lazy," Palette remarked, "it's a sign of ideas."

"Or experiments that spilled over" I added thinking about the time that Palette decided to build a baking soda volcano in here. 

A messy spot where the carbonated soda stained the carpet was still very much sticky to this day. At least Ink agreed with me about doing some of these experiments just outside the house, but still within the snowglobe. Ink didn't want anything to happen to his AUs if one of the experiments go haywire. 

"Experiments are ideas" Paletted pointed out.

I laughed to myself, "Of course, how silly of Easter to think there was a difference." 

"Sounds like you two have so much fun here" Goth noted, "makes me wish I had a sibling."

"Hey, Goth is our family member now" Palette hugged Goth, "So Palette will be your brother, and Easter can be your sister."

"Thanks, Palette... but I kind of want... a much younger sibling" Goth stated, "I don't think my parents are having any more kids though." 

"So... they aren't adopting?" Palette asked.

Goth looked at Palette confused, "No? I mean getting a visit from Aunt Life."

"Why does Life visit?" Palette tilted his head. 

"To deliver the baby" Goth answered. 

Palette thought it over before saying, "So... Life is in charge of adopting?"

"B-brother, not all skeletons are brought into families through adoption" I explained, "Some are born into them."

"Born into them?" Palette was still a bit puzzled.

"When two monsters love each other very much, Aunt Life pays them a visit and a baby is born" Goth stated, "Just like with all monsters and humans." 

"But... we didn't have monsters before Dad and Father adopted us" Palette pointed out.

Goth looked unsure about what to say. I don't blame him, I'm still trying to figure out where we came from. We must have spawned from Ink and Dream's magic at some point... we have their special magical abilities after all.

"Brother, we're just the exception to that rule," I told him to avoid an awkward conversation with our parents while we had guests over. 

Palette thought it over for a bit, "That works." 

I sighed with relief as Palette decided to start talking about our model again. Goth seemed to have forgotten the previous conversation and also started to speak about the idea. I also added my two cents about layout just to make sure we don't get any messy food on the colorings. 

After a while, Dream opens the door and stated that it was time for dinner. Palette and Goth excitedly went into the dining room as I followed along. At dinner, things to play out as normal aside from having two extra guests. 

"So, we wore discussing that kids need a proper education" Dream started. 

"Education?" Palette asked. 

Dream nodded, "Your father and I can only teach you so much, and... it'll be beneficial for you two to meet other monsters your age." 

"Beneficial?" Palette tilted his head.

"I mean... a place where you can go and learn big words like beneficial which means favorable" Dream explained. 

I wanted to reply with something witty about me attending but decided against such an action. Ink was here and I still don't like speaking in such a way while either he or Palette was around. 

"So, we're going to be attending a school," I concluded.

"Yes, a school for the multiverse kids to attend" Dream stated. 

"So... like the model I was making?" Palette asked.

I shook my head, "No, think more about learning instead of playing all day." 

"That still sounds like playing all day" Palette hummed. 

"Does that mean we get to see each other more?" Goth asked.

Geno nodded, "Yeah five days in a week." 

Goth and Palette smiled and high-fived each other. 

"Dad, would Easter be brought into a different classroom if they... notice my unusual speaking pattern at times?" I inquired. 

"I wouldn't worry about that" Ink stated, "I think you speak just fine." 

Dream cleared his throat before saying, "They might set aside some lessons, but this is more about the social experience. Maybe you'll find a kid that can speak on the same level as you do." 

"That would be nice... but I'll still enjoy our chats dad" I admitted before blushing.

Dream ruffled my hair indicated that he liked my response, "But do try and make some friends, my daffodil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/23/20
> 
> Guess who we're going to find at school. (evil laughter) 
> 
> I hope people don't mind the time skip, I just feel like we're spending too much time with the same characters.


	13. How to Raise a Barn

Turns out, there wore a lot of monsters and some humans in the Omega timeline that wore in need of an education system. Building the school inside of the Omega timeline, Ink was taking him time to meet the request of the AUless. Since Dream was out working, Palette and I wore "supervising" Ink's construction. 

Being inside a timeline filled with souls that wore homeless because of Error wasn't going over well for me. I kept checking over my shoulder as I watch monsters and humans whisper about us twins. They wouldn't dare hurt a child of Ink's, but they wore turn aggressive if they knew the truth about me. 

"Aren't you two precious? Watching your dad work on the school" an Altertale Sans said with a smile.

"That's Father" Palette corrected, "Dad is at work in the multiverse right now." 

"Wow, guess it's hard being in a family with two hard workers for parents" Altertale Sans kept the same smile.

I couldn't help but narrow my eye sockets. It felt like he was digging for information about how Ink and Dream wore raising us. But Altertale Sans was a Toriel at the soul, it could be because he's making sure the two of us wore being taken care of.

"No, it's a lot easier than living on the streets" Palette spoke so freely, "Palette can eat as much as he wants, and sister doesn't need to go out to look for supplies." 

Altertale Sans pulled out a few monster candies from his pocket, "I see, how about we play a little game? I asked a few questions and if you answer correctly, I'll give you a monster treat."

"You're not trying to pry into our personal lives, right?" I finally voiced my concern, "I won't answer your query if that is the case."

"No, this is just simple homework problems you could find during school" Altertale Sans stated, "But you use such large words for a child, who taught you?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself" I scoff and looked away. 

Altertale Sans chuckled, "Okay, okay, I won't pry. First question, what's one plus one?"

"Twins" Palette giggled, "Palette plus sister equal twins."

"Brother, he's talking about a group of apples" I corrected. 

"Oh, then two apples" Palette laughed. 

"Correct Palette" Altertale Sans gives him a monster candy, "Next question, how do you spell cat?"

"In characters or runes?" I asked. 

There was a difference between how words wore spelled between the more modern characters and traditional runes. Not just simply which symbol wore used to spell the word but rather traditional runes wore written phonetically unlike modern characters.

"Whichever you prefer" Alter answered.

"C, A, T" Palette answered in characters. 

Again, Alter gave him a candy, "Does your sister know the rune spelling?"

"I do know, but I don't want any candy," I told him.

"I see, but can you answer anyway?" he asked.

Taking a piece of paper that Father left for us to play with, I wrote the answer down and showed it to Alter. My letters wore sloppy compare to most. I was still getting used to the idea of holding a pencil after all.

"That's correct" Alter smiled, "Now how about something a bit harder. It's a history question. What happened to Error?"

Palette turned his head sidewise, "Who?"

"The destroyer of universes" Alter clarified. 

Palette was about to comment something but soon shook his head. I mimic his head movement as I wasn't sure about that detail myself.

"The God of creation and savior of the multiverse didn't tell you?" Alter sounded amused.

"No, Father is a bit of a scatterbrain when it comes to remembering," I told him, "Dad doesn't talk much about the past either."

That was my hint that Palette doesn't know about Nightmare. Considering his personality, he'll try to convince Nightmare to be our loving uncle if he found out. I hopped that Alter took it as a hint that we wore not ready for the full truth and let Ink and Dream explain the whole story. 

"How about I tell you all about him then?" Alter asked as he settles down for a long story.

"Storytime?" Palette asked with a smile.

Alter nodded, "now let's begin. Long ago when the multiverse was still young and growing with new AU being made every day, an evil destroyer showed up. He could destroy any AU with just a twirl of his finger but, he enjoyed killing everybody inside the AU."

Lie, Error would kill the people of the AU so they have the mercy of death. Those who fall with their AU end up much like Gaster. Trap in a realm of torment and scatter across space-time. Reaper cannot visit that realm meaning that souls wore trapped in limbo. 

"Sister, is something wrong?" Palette asked.

I notice I was gripping Palette's arm and I let go, "No, it's nothing."

"One day, your parents and Blueberry form a team called the Stars Sans to fight the destroyer and those who support him" Alter continued, "It took many eons of planning and battles, but your father had enough of the destroyer. He formed a plan to kill him once and for all with the help of many AUs. They corner him and fought with all their might. When the smoke of the battle finally cleared, no destroyer was in sight, not even his dust."

Guess that's how I died... but... why wasn't my dust found? If that was Error's last known location, that battle must have killed the unkillable... right?

"How do you know he didn't get away?" I asked, "Nobody saw his dust."

"Because we never saw the destroyer again and those who support him went into hiding" Alter explained, "Guess they knew that they stood no chance against the might of multiverse."

It still felt too soon to simply call the destroyer dead even though I knew it to be true. But something must had happened between then and now to warrant my current form. It's not like I could be killed with the simple might of the multiverse. Wait a moment... if my soul was intact, but my body wasn't after the fight... did somebody take it? Maybe my soul formed a new body around the leftover magic? If I did escape, how am I in this tiny body? Too many questions, not enough answers. Besides, I told Dream I wanted to focus on this reality, not the past.

"Easter, Palette, are you two behaving yourselves?" Ink came over while dusting woodchips off his scarf.

"Don't worry they are" Alter confirmed for us, "I was just asking some simple problems they might find in their schoolwork." 

"Yeah, I'm no good with when it comes to teaching anything that isn't crafts and Dream is always working" Ink stated as if he was defending himself.

Alter blinked, "Er... so who taught them to add and spell?"

"Sister did before Dad found us" Palette answered. 

Well, that put all eyes on me. I felt uneasy with the attention and went to hug my twin. Ink and Alter shared a glance as if they both wanted to ask more.

"Easter, did you know how to do all that this whole time?" Ink asked. 

"Somebody had to be the smart one on the streets" I whined, "You try living in an AU for a day without your broomie and fame." 

"Pff, Easter you're knowledge isn't a bad thing," Ink told me while trying not to laugh. 

"Sister, was it really that hard to live on the streets?" Palette asked, "You always made sure I had just enough food and medicine." 

I didn't answer as I hugged Palette. I just said the easiest answer that came to me but it felt like I was digging a grave now. Palette hugged me back as if he understood the stress I was under.

"Sister did a great job when we wore alone, but now we have family" Palette told me. 

That doesn't mean I can simply drop my guard. I'm in a den of the hurt creatures who wouldn't hesitate to put my head on a stick if they knew.

"So... can you tell brother who taught you?" Palette asked.

"Nobody..." I softly whispered. 

In truth, Error's Blueberry and Nightmare did teach Error... but I can't say that out loud. Blueberry taught so he had somebody to help him make tacos from time to time. Nightmare made sure that all the bad sans had the same level of education. Though Nightmare would drag Error off for private lessons... most likely it was because Error had a habit of going off by himself to work without saying a word.

"Alright, Palette believes sister" he hummed softly. 

Ink decided to turn back to his work, "Now to get back to raising this barn."

"I know kids behave like animals, but you do remember that you are building a school... correct?" I snickered. 

Ink quickly went over his scarf and stated, "Yep, I am building a school. Hm... I think the barn feel would make it seems homier though." 

I looked to where the school should be and saw the support beams of a barn. Guess we should have kept an eye on Ink instead of answering questions. Laughter came out of my mouth as I couldn't help but think all the times mixed AUs wore made due to this lack of memory that Ink had. Soon, Palette joins my laughter as he caught onto what Ink had almost made.

"This... this is you brought us along to supervise, right father?" I laughed out.

Ink nodded, "Indeed, a barn wouldn't be any good here."

One of the Farmer Sans was walking by with his not-a-monster cow, "Tell that to Bessie here."

Palette was soon asking Famer about Bessie with excitement. I think it's the first time he's seen a cow that wasn't one of Ink's butchered dolls based on what he was rambling about. Farmer smiled and slowly started to talk to the curious child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/24/20
> 
> Okay, next time should be the first day of school... I just wanted to fill in what Easter and Palette wore doing while Ink was building the place.
> 
> Also, how did a cow fit through the door to the omega timeline? Who said the rule only applied to standard doors, barn doors count as a door too.


	14. Many Voices

Today was the first day of school. Ink had appointed the Altertale sans that we wore speaking to the other day as temporary head of the board until things wore more fleshed out. This meant that Alter had hired all the other teachers and staff to work at the school. Palette and I wore in the same class, but it felt like Ink pulled metaphorical strings to do so.

"Now, you remember the layout of the school?" Ink asked as he was dropping us off by the front door of the school.

"Yes," we answered. 

Ink smiled, "Now remember, listen to your teacher. I'll pick you up after school is over. If you can't find me, let Alter know that I got distracted at work and have him call me."

"Okay" Palette smiled while I simply nodded. 

"Now, make sure you two have fun, okay?" Ink finally ended.

"I will Father, have fun at work too," I told him.

Palette nodded, "Lots of fun, and tell us all about it."

Soon we wore waving goodbye and we entered the school. Inside, it still had that new smell that a lot of freshly made AUs have. I almost wanted to sneeze to get the scent out but decided it won't do any good. A few other kids wore walking around. I saw some humans, monsters, and even hybrids talking and walking with each other. 

"Wow, Palette hasn't seen so many kids before" he gasped, "Palette wonders if Gothy is already in class."

Palette hurried along as I followed him. There was a lot of talking and it slowly reminded me of the voices I used to hear so often. Trying to ignore it, I followed my twin until he suddenly stops.

"Sister, are you ready to go inside?" Palette asked.

I nodded, "Y-yeah... you?"

Palette smiled and went inside as I followed behind. There was only a small-adult bunny monster who was writing their name on the board. 

"Mrs. Hare?" I read out while also letting her know that somebody was here.

"Yes, that's me" the bunny smiled, "You two are?"

"I'm Palette, this is my twin Easter" my twin kept the same smile, "We're going to be in your class."

"That's great, why don't you two find a seat while I finish writing on the board," Mrs. Hare told us.

She started to write her name again, except it was in rune. Most likely to apply to any students who haven't learned one or the other yet. She then started to write introduction instructions for when the class starts. 

The room was filled with multiple desks put into groups of five. Palette took a chair near the front, and I across from him as I felt too nervous to sit by myself. That and I felt an urge to keep an eye socket on my twin in case something happens. 

It didn't take long for other kids to come inside and sit in their own groups. A lot of these kids wore raised in the same area with the omega timeline so they already had tightly-knit groups. Or at least predetermine as most of these kids like sitting with those they know. 

"Gothy, over here" Palette waved.

Goth blushed as he heard that, "Palette, I didn't think we would be in the same class."

Soon the best friends wore sitting next to each other as they started to catch up. I smiled and watched, as it was already a bit of a headache to watch other kids filtering into the class. Once it seemed like everybody was in, the room was pretty noisy with all the voices. I did what I could to focus on Palette and Goth's conversation. 

I felt a tapping on my shoulder as I lightly jump in my chair to see a slime humanoid monster. A familiar black goo that looked so much like Nightmare's was covering their body. They had electric blue coils for hair and a long tail that looked like exposed blue wires at the end. Wearing a visor over their eyes, I couldn't help but think of Fresh as LED lights display an inverted questionmark and a normal question mark on them. Their clothing was very much like Fresh's style, the only notable difference of style I could think of was that they wore wearing a skirt. 

"Is this seat taken?" she spoke with multiple voices instead of one.

"No, go ahead" I answered, "My name is Easter."

"Polyphony," she told me as she sat down. 

Her visor changed into a pair of blue eyes lights as if that was its default state much like Fresh's "Yolo". I couldn't help but think her eye lights wore design to mimic Ink's ever changing eye lights but the rest of her style was to much in tune with Fresh. 

"Wore you named after your voice?" I asked, "Because you speak with more than one voice."

Polyphony smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty rad right?"

I nodded, "Radical indeed."

Fresh had the habit of annoying Error, but it was actually a nice break from all the voices that would scream at Error. It'll be interesting to keep somebody that mimics his style, but I should be careful in case she's also a virus that needs a host. Though I should also be careful if she is Nightmare's kid, as Nightmare might set up a trap to get closer to us without our parents knowing. There is also the possitablity that she is her of her own volition, or disobeying Nightmare to hang out with other kids. 

Sure, befriending her will be risky with so many unknowns, but this could be a method into keeping the current peace. A sort of shield of preventing Nightmare from attacking Palette and me straight up front if she chooses to stand on our side. That is assuming that Nightmare sees Polyphony as one of his own and decides to listen to her. Fresh, on the other hand, is a good information dealer and could give me some insight about Nightmare's plans or what really happen in the past. 

"So... music?" she asked as if finding a topic. 

"We don't have a music player," I told her before saying, "Do you enjoy sick-nasty kick-back beats?"

She snorted, "Are, are you attempting to mimic my lingo already?"

"S-sort of" I quietly spoke nervously.

"Man, you don't need to pretend to be rad" she laughed, "I can already tell you're pretty chill radical gal." 

I blushed, "a-and I can tell that you're a fun person to be around."

"Good morning everybody" Mrs. Hare called out to us to start class.

Soon she gave herself an introduction before asking the students who wanted to introduce themselves first. Palette quickly rose his hands and was called on first to give an introduction.

"I'm Palette, I live in the doodlesphere, and I love crafts" he stated lively. 

A couple of the more confident kids went next as I sat quietly. I was in deep thought about what I should say, but I was brought out of my thought as Polyphony was called. She stood up proudly as she talked.

"I'm Polyphony, I live in Mafiatale copy 202, and I tots love music," the told the class. 

A couple of kids stared, I was one of them. Mafiatales was no place for a child. I wonder if that was the truth or if that was the cover story she was giving us. I think I spotted Fresh in that copy of an AU more than once, so there could be truth to what she is saying.

Trying not to let this information get to me, I tried to focus on what I was going to say. I must have missed the rest of the class as I was suddenly the last monster in the classroom to not have given an introduction. Slowly, I stood up and felt nervous with all the attention.

"M-my name is Easter, I also live in the doodlesphere... and I like making dolls" I spoke so nervously as that was the only thing I could think of. 

I slowly sat down as it felt like my face was heating up. Palette signal me a thumbs up but didn't say anything. 

"That covers everybody," Mrs. Hare told us, "Now, here is how things are going to work out for the rest of the school year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 11/25/20
> 
> I'm sort of waiting to see how you react to Polyphony. 
> 
> Also, 202 is a reference to Roland RS-202, a polyphonic string synthesizer.


	15. Calculation

"Easter, can you start off the lesson by writing a math problem on the board?" Mrs. Hare asked. 

Getting up and walking to the board and grabbing the marker, I wonder what sort of imaginary problem I should write down. Slowly, I wrote down the first problem I could think of. 

x² + 4 = 0

It's funny since it uses i which is short for imaginary in order to find the solution. Spoiler the solution is x = ± 2i as i represents the square root of negative one. It should also be a simple problem compare to (x-7)² + 29 = 0. However, judging by Alter's query about simple addition... I could be writing down something that's above my classmate's math level. 

"I meant a simple solution. Like simple addition" Mrs. Hare pointed out. 

The classmates laughed as I blushed. Quickly, I wrote a simple 4+4 in the tower model, before putting the marker down and taking my seat. Guess other students might see me as a nerd now that I have accidentally shown off.

Polyphony was smiling about something and wrote down. "using imagery problems isn't a sine" she shows me while trying not to snicker. I cover my mouth to avoid laughing at the pun. She must have caught onto the glow in my eye sockets as she kept on trying to keep a straight face. 

Nightmare must have her on the same express learning program I... Error was. It would make sense as Nightmare would most likely take education priority with any heirs to his throne. Guess if any kid could think at the same level as I, it would be Nightmare's kid.

Later, the class was heading out for a small break before lunch when Mrs. Hare asked me to talk for a second. I waved to Polyphony, Palette, and Goth saying I'll see them in a bit before walking over. 

"So, could you solve that problem you wrote earlier?" Mrs. Hare asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, it's quite simple to solve." 

"Could you show me?" Mrs. Hare handed me a marker. 

Slowly, I wrote down the problem from earlier and showed her the work to get to the solution. I put the marker down as I turn to her. She seemed impressed as she wrote a harder math problem like the one I thought of earlier down on the board.

"Could you solve this?" Mrs. Hare hummed. 

"Yeah" I stated and wrote the work and solution down, "Is this really suppose to be hard?"

"Easter, is your twin at the same level?" Mrs. Hare asked me.

"I wouldn't know" I answered. 

"Did somebody teach you?" Mrs. Hare asked me again.

I shook my head no like I did with Alter. 

Mrs. Hare taps her pencil before asking, "Is this the only field that you're advance in?"

"Alter did notice I could articulate words above what seems normal" I lower my head slightly in nervousness, "I don't understand what is normal so I couldn't know what fields that I am advanced in."

"No, it's okay" Mrs. Hare reassured me, "It's just surprising that any kid could understand this level of math..."

I couldn't help but filled single out among the students. Pretending to be dumb would be a much better approach than writing down that imagery problem in the first place. At least I could attempt to fit in as a normal child. 

"I should go now" I mumbled.

Mrs. Hare notices my expression and stated, "Don't worry, it's nothing you could get in trouble for."

Guess she never divide by zero before. Quite an interesting thing happens when you try inputting "/0" into an AU's coding. "What happens" we may ask. What actually occurs is quite undefined, but it does break the known laws of math and physics. 

"Right" I stated as I shuffled off.

Palette was busy making more friends with an overwhelmed Goth by his side. Goth didn't seem like he knew anybody his own age before he met us, so this was the normal reaction to suddenly being surrounded by strangers. Palette didn't seem to fully notice Goth's nervous movements and kept dragging the poor kid along. 

On the other hand, Polyphony was having trouble. The kids didn't seem to take to her similar forward manner compare to Palette. It could be these kids wore warn about Fresh and Nightmare and decided that she was in the same dangerous boat without bothering to dig deeper. I could tell that the situation bothers Polyphony, but she had a carefree smile on her face. 

Walking to where Polyphony was, I stated, "Guess the other kids just aren't ready for the brightly color future." 

"That's right" Polyphony kept a smile, "It'll just take time to freshen up their views of the rad life."

"So, spotted any unrad kids yet?" I asked as I looked at the group with worry.

Polyphony folded her arms, "No, but they wore pretty forward about asking me who my parents are."

"Rude" I huffed, "Bloodlines and AUs should hold no meaning here." 

"Yep," Polyphony nodded, "But... do you think my parents are Nightmare or Fresh?"

"Well..." I gulped, "I don't think you're Fresh's kid but it seems you took a page out of his book."

Polyphony smiled, "What about Nightmare?"

"You do have a similar physical appearance now that I think about it" I half lied before saying, "But, I can tell that you're a good person and totally cool to hang with." 

"That's good" Polyphony sounded relieved by my words, "Does your twin think the same way?"

"I don't think Dad told Palette about uncle Nightmare" I quietly told her before speaking normally, "Pretty sure Palette would want to be friends with everybody if he ever got the chance."

"Wait, Uncle?" Polyphony pointed out before putting something together in her head, "You're Dream's kid?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're Dream and Ink's adopted kids." 

Polyphony looked me over like she just noticed that I was a relative or something. After a while, she glanced to Palette as if looking him over as well. After a while, she turns back to me as if thinking something through. 

"What would you do if I did say that I was indeed a cousin?" she asked.

"Most likely keep that information to myself since I don't want people overreacting about who my friend may or may not be" I bluntly replied. 

"That's a relief" she took a breath of air.

Palette came rushing over at that moment, "Sister, why didn't you say you wore here?"

I smiled softly, "I just wanted to talk to Polyphony since she was just having a bit of trouble making friends."

"Yeah, Easter was just trying to cheer me up" Polyphony smiled, "You're lucky to have such a rad sister."

Palette giggled, "Looks like you found yourself a keeper, sister."

I blushed, "A what now?" 

"You would always be all standoffish or weird whenever we wore around strangers" Palette stated, "Always mumbling about backstabbing and whatnot. You'd used to do that around Father all the time." 

"Brother, since my last memory reset, how many times have I started to mumble like that?" I tried to ask with a straight face. 

Palette thought, "You got yourself a point... why is that though?"

I shrugged, "who knows."

Polyphony and Goth share the same confused expression. 

"Memory reset?" Polyphony asked out loud.

Just like that, Palette started to explain my condition to the two kids. Guess if they knew that I could one day forget everything within the blink of an eye, it'll be last impactful when it does happen again. I couldn't help but feel nervous as Palette ended up explaining something that should really come from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 12/18/20
> 
> Sorry about the wait peoples. Anyways, I told one person who Polyphony's other parent is by mistake... Can anybody guess who they are though?
> 
> (sometimes it feels like I'm writing a mystery novel and nobody is fully engaging with the idea of making theories)


	16. Record

It's been about a week since we first started school. Palette is enjoying his time hanging out with Goth all the time and keeps on smiling about it. I enjoy talking with Polyphony however, she doesn't talk about anything besides music. A couple of times I attempted to ask about her home life but she always changes topics rather quickly. 

"Come on, I haven't heard you sing yet" Polyphony encouraged me at recess.

I blushed thinking about how Error's voice was all glitchy, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Please, I won't laugh" Polyphony begged as she held my hands. 

Taking a small breath and not seeing a way out I decided to fulfill her request. Trying to remember the lyrics to a song I heard a while back, I took the time to play the tune inside my head. Polyphony notices my head slightly nodding to a tune as she prepared herself. 

"tRAPpED WiThIN a froZEn laNdSCaPE" I tried to sing but I could tell how my voice still recalls my old glitchy ways, "CLAwing aNd ScREaMing, yet No OnE Can fINd Me."

I stop as I couldn't bear singing with such a weird voice. Polyphony didn't seem to mind, in fact, she looks... excited? 

"That's how my father used to sing!" her visor showed a pair of stars, "In fact, I have a recording of him singing that same song." 

Nightmare wasn't a fan of music so it couldn't have been him. He would always complain about how certain frequencies would mess with his slimy tentacles. Horror was in a similar boat as his fracture skull was also sensitive. Cross could sing... normally in Spanish... but I knew Nightmare didn't like it when Cross was being lovey-dovey. Killer and Dust prefer the more death metal music even if they wore banned from singing within it within the mansion.

"Man, now I wish I brought the recording with me" her visor went into straight lines, "you would totally agree that you sing just like him." 

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I asked my voice going high pitched. 

"Now that I think about it... you remind me of him" Polyphony looked lost in thought now.

I remind Polyphony of her father? There is no way that I... Error was her dad. Error and Nightmare wore strictly in the same business and nothing deeper. It had to be one of the gang members trying to mimic Error while trying to cope with their loss. 

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

Polyphony shrugged, "Don't know... People still hate my father." 

I laughed nervously, "Well I'm sure he has good qualities."

"Mara has a journal about every detail he liked about Father" Polyphony stated, "I managed to read it while he was busy."

Mara sounded a lot like Nightmare last part of his name mixed with Mama. Heh... why do I like that nickname? 

I paused before saying, "Is... is your father missing in action?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I never got the chance to formally meet him... aside from some videos that Du- wore made."

Guess Dust was a fan of taking videos and pictures. He said it was his way of reminding himself that his brother isn't really there from time to time. Now that I think about it... he seemed to be snapping a lot of photos of Error's Blueberry back when they first meet. 

"Now I want to see these videos myself" I stated, "I'm sure he was the major highlight in them."

Course, I wanted to see the gang again in truth. Maybe piece together what happened after Error's memory cutoff. Polyphony might be sensitive to who sees these videos due to the belief that most people had about the gang.

"Yeah, maybe you could help me find him" She smiled, "but not here. To many ears... so we'll save it for later." 

"That sounds great" I stated, "I could always try to dig into Father's records to see if I can pull up any info." 

"Sister, you know father doesn't like it when you do that" Palette must have overheard me. 

I froze up, "Palette, you wore listening in?"

"No, I just heard that last part" Palette sighed as he pretends to knock my head, "Sister doesn't need to poke her nose into those dusty files anyway." 

"Okay, sister won't go looking" I lied.

Palette caught on, "I can tell you're lying. Do I need to tell Father?"

"No, I'll be good" I spoke more nervously. 

Palette was frowning as he could still that I was lying. 

"Fine, I won't go looking for records... without one of our parent's permission," I told him honestly this time.

"Good" Palette smiled. 

That night after dinner, Palette went to his room to finish homework as Ink was cleaning up dishes.

"Father" I started nervously.

"Do you need something, Easter?" Ink asked.

"Do you... do you have any records on Nightmare and his gang?" I asked.

Ink blinked, "Now why do you want to know that?"

"It's for my history homework..." I lied, "the separate homework that Dad mentioned." 

"The books the school should have what you want to know" Ink replied.

"I know but... I want to see the original sources for myself" I stated.

Ink thought for a moment before saying, "when you're older." 

"Why?" I asked.

Ink hands wore slightly tumbling, "Some of the records might be a bit too much for a child."

"Can you pull out the ones that are redacted or something?" I asked. 

Ink took a shaky breath, "Easter, let's drop this topic. You can see them when you're older."

"Father... are you hiding something from everybody else?" I couldn't help but ask.

Ink's eye sockets flashed red for a moment before he took a moment to calm himself, "No, now can we drop this?"

"Why don't you or dad tell us stories about the war?" I asked. 

"Kids shouldn't be hearing war stories," Ink told me, "Now, how about you go join your brother and do some homework based on information the school gave you."

"No" I huffed, "There is something more going on." 

"Easter, go to your room" Ink sounded like he was on his last nerve regarding the topic. 

"Father, what in the multiverse happen?" I slammed my hands on the table, "It's not like it stopped you from bragging before."

Ink gave me both confused yet angry look, "When have I brag about the war?"

I quickly cover my mouth as I notice I referred to a memory from my previous life. Ink had an ego that matched the size of the multiverse back then. Something must have happened to cause a noticeable change in Ink's demeanor regarding his role. Did Dream convince him to change this much? 

"Easter, what are you not telling me?" Ink made a low growl sound. 

"I'll be in my room" I calmly tried to speak as I got up.

Ink grabbed my arm, "Easter, I need an answer this time." 

"Father, let me go" I felt a swarm of panic raise up in my chest.

"I will, as soon as you answer me" Ink's grip tighten. 

Memories of how many times Ink has hurt me... Error flooded through my head. The panic turns into struggle as I tried to dislodge my arm. Ink didn't seem to budge as he kept his grip along my forearm. 

"Ink, let me go" poured out of my mouth as I felt my soul pounding. 

Ink's eye lights turn to sorrow as he finally let my arm go. Backing against the wall my panic breathing made my mind grow fuzzier. Shivering and holding my arms, all I could do was try to force the memories out of my head.

"Easter, you okay?" Ink asked softly through the echoing memories. 

I held my skull as I wanted to scrap the memories out of my skull with my own hands. Things will just be easier without consistent reminders. If I can just reach in and grab them, then maybe... maybe... Ink grabs my hands as I was trying to reach into my eye sockets. 

"É̴͓̻r̶͍͛͂͐̊̍͒r̴̨̟̃̈́̈́̓̈́o̸̡̳̙͗̎̂̕ȑ̶̜̯̜̟͐͝, calm down," Ink told me, "Take a nice even breath." 

I stared at my hands as they seemed to jump between Easter's and Error's. A headache started to pound as I grew confused about my current identity at the moment. I was... E̸̛͚̘̠͖̹̅̃͆a̷̖͕̤̿͜ș̸̡̛͗̇́͝t̵͔̻̦̼̒̆ė̵͖̔ŗ̵̭͊̈̌̚͝ correct? No, that doesn't sound right. 

"É̴͓̻r̶͍͛͂͐̊̍͒r̴̨̟̃̈́̈́̓̈́o̸̡̳̙͗̎̂̕ȑ̶̜̯̜̟͐͝, try to focus on my eye lights" Ink slowly spoke. 

I blinked slowly as I looked upwards into Ink's sockets. D0es he looks... concern? A green plus sign in one socket and a teal spiral in the other. Did he actually care for me? 

Ink took a breath of air, "Feeling better?" 

Slowly nodding, I softly spoke, "Y-yeah... sorry..." 

"Now, what wore we talking about before this happen?" Ink asked me like his usual self. 

"Er... nothing, I'm going to my room" I lied. 

Ink looked at me for a second before saying, "Make sure you do your homework the way it was intended."

Guess Ink did recall the start of this conversation. Relying on his goldfish sized memory might be a little too risky. Course there wore details he never seems to forget... like how Error destroys AUs. 

"Of course, father" I attempted a sweet smile, "I'll go do my homework now."

Taking my leave, I felt Ink's staring at me. Once I got into my room, Palette was finishing up his last set of questions. 

"I heard some shouting" Palette told me, "Did something happen between you and father?"

I shook my head, "Nothing to worry about."

Palette taps his book before saying, "Out of curiosity, where did you put your diary? The one that dad gave you?"

"Dad gave me a diary? I haven't seen it" I told him.

"I'm only asking because I found the key to it earlier," Palette told me, "I put it on your nightstand... Sister, are you sure everything is okay?"

I slowly nodded, "yeah... I just... I should look for that dairy." 

"You can always ask Father for a new one if can't find it," Palette told me.

"I don't think that'll be necessary" I sighed at the mess that was our room, "I just need to clean this room first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 12/21/20
> 
> Happy birthday Dream and Nightmare, to bad I wasn't ready for the holiday specials


	17. Sneaking Around

I sighed as I put another dirty sock into the hamper. The room didn't even look like a dent was made in its messiness despite hours of an attempt to clean up. Palette had offer help but got distracted by the AU model we wore making right before the school was built. Ink was busy making lunch giving me the room to myself in all its messy glory. 

"How did things even get this messy in the first place?" I asked myself as the room always felt like the second messiest place in the whole known multiverse. 

Cleaning this place up was only so I could find that dairy. If I did had Error's memories before my last memory reset, I should have written notes about valuable information that I should know. I wonder where I would have hidden the book, but had no luck finding the secret location.

"Easter, time for lunch" Ink called out cheerfully. 

Looking up towards Ink as I grab into another messy pile, I felt a sharp pain enter my fingertip.

"Ouch," I softly hiss pulling my hand away from the mess. 

Turns out a kitchen knife was hidden in this dirty pile as I notice golden droplets where I had touched the blade. It's a surprise the blade hadn't cut into anybody's foot with how it was laid across the open flooring, but the soft pile of dirty clothing must have offer protection. Ink came over rather quickly to look at my finger and softly pulled me away from the mess.

"Let's clean that wound" Ink told me, "Then after lunch play with your brother while I clean up your room." 

Guess Ink noticed the knife and had wanted to search for the rest of them before another accident occurred. It feels weird that Ink would clean up any mess though... considering how often AUs wore left in a mess of random ideas that Error had to clean up. 

"Are you sure?" I asked as Ink took me to the bathroom. 

"Yep, besides we don't want that finger to get infected" Ink hummed. 

I sighed, "Yeah... but let me know if you find my diary." 

"Diary? Okay, I will Easter" Ink told me.

Now I was worried that Ink might read the contents instead of giving it to me. Of course, a smart version of my previous self wouldn't hide it where Ink would find it. It must be somewhere where only I could or would look. 

Ink had me hold out my finger as he grabs a bottle from the cabinet behind the mirror. It was much too high for me to reach normally, plus it required a magnet in order to unlock this hidden area. Guess a bottle of hydrogen peroxide would be dangerous for a small insane child.

"That stings," I told ink as a cotton ball dabbed in the solution was place on my finger.

"That's how you know that it's cleaning all the nasty germs out," Ink told me. 

I watch for a moment before noticing, "Why is my blood yellow?"

"You get that from Dad" Ink simply replied. 

"But... didn't dad find us off the streets?" I asked.

Ink paused for a moment before saying, "Magic works in mysterious ways." 

"But skeleton's marrow is red" I pointed out.

Ink nodded, "That is true. However, your dad isn't a normal skeleton... you see um..."

A strange expression went over Ink's face for a moment as his movements froze. After a while, he snapped out of it and started to apply the band-aid over my finger. I blinked in confusion as Ink was putting the bottle away.

"I think Dad better explain it. I'm not really sure how it all works out myself" Ink told me. 

The creator of AUs can't even explain why Dream and I have strange color blood. How dumb is he? Wait... if Dream has golden blood... Nightmare must have had strange color blood too. It was hard to tell with all that goop, but maybe his blood color was black. 

"Now let's get some lunch before your twin eats everything up" Ink spoke in a teasing way. 

After the meal, Palette asked me to play outside. I know Ink wanted me to play with Palette but...

"Brother... w-would it be okay if I had some alone time?" I quietly asked, "I'll be right out when I'm done."

"Okay, but I better not find you with anything sharp," Palette told me but he sounded... sad. 

"Don't worry, I know better than to play with knives" I told him, "Thanks, brother." 

Soon, I was left alone inside the house. Ink was preoccupied with the mess which means I should be able to poke around without notice. Waiting a bit in case Palette came back in, I turn to Ink's workroom. If I wanted answers, I'll need to start here first. 

The door was unlocked as I turn the handle and open the heavy door. The area inside was pretty messy with all the papers covering the floor. Taking careful steps to not make any noise, I enter the room and closed the door. A few more careful steps and I made my way to a filing cabinet. I gently open the sliding drawer and looked inside.

"AU template designs... guess that explains all the copies" I sighed and closed the section.

Moving onto the next section, I found what I was looking for. History of AUs and more importantly, history of the Bad Sans. I found each of their folders and scan through them. Dust, Horror, and Killer didn't have anything new or out of the ordinary... Nightmare appeared the same despite all the notes and documents in his folder. However, Nightmare's folder lack any mention of him having kids let alone a mate... so Dream and Ink most likely know nothing about Polyphony.

"Wait a minute... Cross" I muttered as I notice that his area was lacking his folder. 

Maybe he was in the next one? I put the folders back before moving onto the next one. Nope... just files on destroyed AUs and Error. Getting onto a step stool, I looked at the last drawer. I notice this one was locked. Not knowing where the key was, I decided that Ink misplaced Cross' folder. 

Heading back to Error's drawer, I looked at the most recent folders. Specifically the report on the final battle. I grumble in frustration as it was the same report that you could find in the history books. Guess Ink knew I was going to sneak behind his back. He must have hidden the information I wanted in the top slot. 

Looking at earlier files, I notice something strange. A report of a Bad Sans giving information to the Star Sans. The name was redacted but... the information included the location of the mansion and how to make a portal there. Guess it's good that I never tried to open a portal to the base, the bad sans would have abandoned the location.

I remember my nightmare back when I last saw Star Sans Blueberry. Did Cross actually betray us? Guess that explains why his file is missing. 

Thinking a bit, I tried to look up Error's Blueberry's file next. There was a missing report but no hints on where he could be. There was a note about how they managed to stabilize their AU though... a robot. Blueberry would most likely not return to his own AU if he found out that he didn't need to go back anymore.

Deciding to move on, I tried to look around the mess for anything useful. It was all just random drawings and there weren't any places to keep any more files. Except for a worn-down book that was hiding under some papers. It wasn't a sketchbook and it seems to keep track of information.

Taking the book and leaving the room, I didn't want to risk Ink catching me with it. Besides, I've been in there long enough. I made my way to the dining table to read this book and keep an ear out for my twin and father. 

The first few pages seemed to be about Ink's beginnings in the multiverse, which I ended up skipping as it wasn't the information I wanted to pry into. Pages about Ink ranting about how evil Error is, skip. Formation of the Star sans, skip. Sans counsel and plans, skip. Here we are, the prior events to the final battle.

Ink seemed to be psyching himself up for the major event... typical. The page that should be about the results wasn't really about the results. It was about Dream being in a terrible state of mind after the battle. Ink never stated what had happened but it seems like it was major enough to forget about Error. 

There was a page complaining about how Dream was planting something in that AU. Ink stated that Dream was doing it to "honor the dead" but Ink sounded annoyed that Dream wasn't partying with the others. 

Whatever happened... it was enough to cause Ink to stop bragging about the war. But... why would Dream be so... distraught about the final battle? Nightmare could have scolded him for taking his best men away or something. Wait... was Dream even at the battle? According to this book, Dream was going to stay behind.

I looked at the next pages for any hints or clues but... it was all about Dream's behavior. That is until... Palette and I showed up. Dream's mode had changed when he called Ink up about adopting twins. Ink was pretty clueless as to where the children came from and why they shared both his and Dream's powers but decided to go along with it. 

There was a whole page where Ink was complaining about me acting strange. Taking sharp objects and pointing them towards Ink seemed to be a habit of mine back then. However, nothing about my true identity was written in the book.

"Easter, where did you find that?" Ink scolded me as he took the book from my hands.

"On the floor" I honestly answered.

"Where?" Ink folded his arms.

"The... floor?" I tilted my head.

"Where on the floor" Ink sighed. 

"On top of it" I stated. 

Ink looked like he wanted to scold me but decided to drop it. 

"What did you see?" Ink asked.

"Did you ever find out why I was pointing all those dangerous objects towards you?" I asked.

Ink shook his head, "I just assume you didn't like the idea of being adopted." 

"Why was dad so happy to take us in?" I decided to try asking next.

"I don't know... but it seemed to have snapped him out of his previous mood" Ink looked away before saying, "Why don't you ask him yourself the next time he's home?"

Yeah... Dream would have better answers to what I needed to know at this point. However, it seemed so far away before we'll be able to see him again. If the gang wasn't active, why did he need to work so much anyway?

"Okay, I will" I sighed.

"Now that's a good girl" Ink smiled.

"Oh, Father... did you find all the knives? I don't want to cut myself like that again" I changed the topic.

Ink nervously look to my room, "I believe so, but I'm still not done cleaning." 

"In that case, I'll go outside and play with my brother," I told Ink as I got up to leave the house.

"Oh... Easter" Ink called out, "Try not to read anything laying around again, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 12/26/20
> 
> Hint: what was Dream planting in that AU?


	18. Overnight Conversation

In the end, Ink never did find that dairy. I looked around the now clean room, but couldn't figure out where I would have put it. It wasn't long before Palette and I wore to go to bed... which was hard since my mind kept thinking about where that dairy was.

The sweet scent of apples and sunshine may offer some answers. Knowing who was home now, I got out of bed to see Dream. What I didn't except was for Ink and Dream to be having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Dream, this is serious" Ink started, "Easter doesn't even recall what she is."

I kept hidden as I wanted to hear what they might have to say.

"What do you want me to do?" Dream asked, "It's not like I can snap my fingers and have her remember everything."

Ink muttered, "She had a panic attack recently... she must recall something." 

"Ink... look... Easter just needs to feel safe enough to tell us" Dream sighed, "if we force it out, it could risk her running off and hurting herself."

"I know but... she refuses to trust me" Ink looked away, "sure, she eats now but... no signs of talking."

"She let you take all those knives, right?" Dream pointed out.

Ink nodded, "but it was hard to tell if she was genuine about it. It could have been a trick to earn my trust this time."

"Ink... tomorrow Palette has a planned playtime with Goth" Dream explained, "after dropping him off... you can spend time with Easter and see how much she trust you at the moment."

I've heard enough as I turn to head back to bed. A squeaky floorboard had other plans for me as it alerted the parents. Ink was the one that came and no signs of Dream following.

"I... had a nightmare" I tried to sound sleepy.

Ink lifted me up into his arms, "a nightmare? How bad was it Easter?"

"There was a stranger fighting you... you got hurt pretty badly" I lied as I rub my eye sockets.

This should help ease Ink's tension and make it appear that I had a very scary nightmare.

"I had to make sure the demon didn't get you" I softly added.

"Aw, don't worry, no demon can harm me" Ink smiled, "maybe this demon can be slain by some hot chocolate?"

Making a small nod, I leaned into Ink's shoulder. I heard Dream leaving the household as Ink stroll into the kitchen. He was pretty skilled to hold me with one arm as he heated a pot of water.

"So, what did this demon look like?" Ink asked me.

"Well... he was a skeleton but... he was glitching so much" I sniffling, I kept going, "he had an insane grin with rotting yellow teeth."

Ink was frozen for a second before asking, "did you see this demon in books?"

"I... I don't think so..." I lazily thought, "I... sometimes get strange nightmares about the past. Do you know him?"

"About the past? I'm sure that's an overacting imagination" Ink laughed it off.

Guess Ink would take the whole truth as something I picked up from the records and was just childish imagination. At least it could offer some ground to avoid getting caught by him in a minor slip up. 

"Yeah... none of those nightmares are real..." I mumbled.

Ink pour me a cup of hot chocolate as he took us over to the couch. Sitting down and Ink held the cup out so I could grab it once I've adjusted. Getting comfortable and holding the cup in my tiny hands, I softly blow the steam away from the cup.

"So, this demon and I... you say he hurt me?" Ink spoke as if he wanted more details.

"You lost your right arm and almost a few ribs" I stated.

"Don't worry, I can repaint my body" Ink told me with a blank smile, "so even if that demon hurt me, I'll just come back stronger."

I nodding as I went to sip the liquid heaven. Ink raises his hand to rub my eye socket and I used my other eye light to look up at him.

"For such a scary nightmare, your sockets are still bone dry" Ink told me.

I ignore this comment as I sipped the chocolate again.

"Easter, how much do you care for your father?" Ink asked me directly.

"Can a simple number truly describe any sentimental value?" I counter.

Ink sighed, "if something wore to happen, would you listen to me?"

"That would depend on my current frame of mind I guess" I look into the cup.

"Give me a yes or no" Ink stated.

"That isn't very creative for answers but," I blinked slowly, "yes."

"Do you trust me enough to let me pick what the two of are doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Goth's place," he told me.

I nodded and lazily lean my head against Ink's chest, "yeah, you can pick the place."

My hands grew tired as Ink took the cup out of my hands. Listening to Ink breathing, I closed my eye sockets.

"This is new" Ink whispered as he softly combs my hair with his fingers.

I felt Ink carry me to my bedroom as I sleepy grip onto his shirt. He stops before heading to his own room. Guess he assumed that little Easter just wanted her Father. Soon the two of us wore in the same bed as we got tucked in. Ink rests his hand on my stomach as if he wanted to pull me closer.

"Father?" I muttered, "cold..."

Slowly shifting, I snuggled into Ink's body heat. Ink now held me in two arms as if shielding me from the frost demon in the room. A few moments and I fully drifted off to sleep.

Thus is how a lion managed to coax the young lamb to sleep in its den. However, the lion knew not that the lamb was once a deadly wolf. The lion might not accept that he was offering his bed to the big bad wolf.

The sound of a door being slammed open woken my dizzy head. Was it morning already?

"I can't find Easter!" Palette shouted.

Ink shot up awake until he felt that his lamb hadn't run away.

"Easter slept with me last night" Ink yawn and went back to lay down.

"Oh..." Palette sounded sad, "is she mad at me?"

"I don't think so. She said something about a demon hurting me" Ink hummed.

"She did?" Palette blinked, "she usually tells me the same thing but the other way around... strange..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 12/30/20


	19. Hiking

After dropping Palette off at Goth's place, Ink had us go hiking in one of the quieter AUs. Ink brought a bag full of drawing supplies saying that we should stop and draw what we see along the way. He also brought a camera to fill up the next photo album. I filled my bag up with snacks and water despite knowing that Ink could create anything we could want up. After asking Ink for a first aid kit to add to the bag, he shook his head saying that he could create any medical supplies we would need. I then asked him for at least a compass and map, he agreed and made some to add to my bag. 

"However, I encourage making your own map" Ink told me, "It'll be good practice."

"In that case, I'll want a way to measure distance" I stated.

"It doesn't need to be that good" Ink chuckled to himself, "Just draw whatever feels right."

Not sure how it can be good practice if it's not in good form. Guess Ink wasn't one for statistic designs. One of his AUs had stairs that didn't even align to gravity, and they lead nowhere. That place was a real labyrinth even though it was meant to be a functional AU.

"Are we ready then?" Ink asked me. 

I nodded as I finish tieing on a freshly made hiking boot, "Yeah."

The AU looked like a normal forest as I took a step through Ink's portal. The scent seemed more powerful than the last forest I remember being inside of... which was back when I was Error. I wonder if my ability of soul sense was growing and I was starting to pick up the environmental aura. Sniffing the air, it seemed to be filled with natural flora and fauna. A slight touch of a recent rainstorm seasoned the mixture.

"How's the air, Easter?" Ink asked as he notices my behavior. 

"Did it rain recently?" I asked.

Ink shrugged, "Don't know, why?"

"It smells like a rainstorm had just passed through" I hummed. 

"Wow, you can tell that much from the scent alone?" Ink looked excited for some reason.

"Y-yeah... is that weird?" I folded my arms.

Ink smiled, "No, just interesting. Think you can give a forecast?" 

I frown, "Father, I'm not a weather expert." 

Ink laughed, "I know, but I still want to hear what you think."

"I think... you forgot to see the weather report for this AU" I joked.

"H-hey I did see the report" Ink defended himself, "I just forgot what they said."

"Did you write it down?" I asked. 

Ink blushed a rainbow color as he looked over his scarf. After a while he shook his head, meaning he forgot to write it down. Guess it couldn't have been too bad if Ink didn't change his mind about going to this AU.

"Well... as long as you have your paintbrush I guess we could leave if the weather suddenly turns" I pointed out. 

"Right, now let's get going" Ink started to walk down an already made path.

I walked next to Ink as we started hiking. The vegetation was still except for the occasional breeze that shook the weak branches and leaves. Tiny bugs mostly ignore us as they went along with their days' work. Animals stayed cleared of us except for a few birds that wore feeding their young. 

Slowly, I recalled a timed Nightmare's gang decided to go hiking. It was mostly to scare campers but to also a rare spawn of natural hot springs was hard for them to pass up. Something about relaxing in hot water seemed to call most of the gang as they begged Nightmare to go on vacation. Nightmare didn't touch the hot spring in the end, but he did supervise the child-like murderers who wore goofing off most of the time. I wasn't sure why the gang and Nightmare dragged me... Error... along with at first but understood as I felt the hot spring soaked into my bones for the first time.

"Easter look" Ink quietly spoke as it closed the memory inside my head.

A wild boar was traveling with three young piglets. They didn't seem to notice us as Ink started to sketch them inside his book. I decided to follow suit, but it ended up looking like a bunch of scribbles in my book. 

"Can I see?" Ink asked me as the two left into the forest.

I slowly shook my head a bit embarshed. 

"I promise not to laugh" Ink told me softly.

Slowly moving my hands, I handed my sketch to Ink to look at. He only seemed to smile but no sound came from his mouth as he almost trace the lines with his phalange. Did... he actually like those silly scribbles?

"Aw, it's cute" Ink commented finally, "try focusing on basic shapes more, okay?"

Ink showed me what he drew which was pretty life-like despite only being drawn in with a single pencil. I made a short comment about it being good as he puts the book away. Ink ruffles my hair and told me my skills will slowly improve and one day surpace his own level of skill.

After hiking a bit more, we came across a river. The scent of water gave off seemed a bit off at first. Ink started to walk across the river and asked me to follow. 

"Father... the river is swollen," I told him as I pointed to the bank, "Grass doesn't grow underwater."

"So? Maybe it's just the rainy season" Ink told me.

I shook my head, "There something off about this river... let's go another way."

"Easter, the river is safe, see" Ink splashed around a bit, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk" I nervously told him as I stepped into the water. 

I held onto Father's hand as we cross. The minor sense of something off turned growing into a sense of danger. Was there something in the water? No... but why did the urge to get away from the water grew inside my bones? 

"Father... can we hurry?" I asked as my lower legs started to shake in fear, "It feels like something really bad is coming." 

"Don't worry, we're almost at the other side" Ink told me. 

My left leg sunk deeper into the water than my right. I tried to pull my leg up but it only seemed to be dragged deeper down. Taking my hands to yank my leg back up, it was really stuck.

"Father... my foot is stuck..." I tried to calmly speak as I pulled harder. 

Ink tried to lift me, but notice how stuck I was. The muddy belly of the river must have sucked my foot up and now it was hard to pull it out with the heavy layer that formed over. Ink said he was going to grab a stick to help pry me out, but something told me that it'll be too late. 

The sound of rushing water filled my skull as I looked upstream. A wave of water carrying sticks and branches was heading straight for me. Attempting to unlace my boot, I tried to get myself unstuck quickly.

"Flash flood!" I shouted hoping that Ink could do something... anything. 

However, before Ink could get to me the wall of muddy water hit me at full force. Something heavy slammed into my small body as it knocked out all the air in my non-existent lungs. A sharp pain filled my left leg as it grew harder to keep my sockets open. I attempted to swim to get above the ragging water but I only seemed to be dragged further down into chaos. At the mercy of the flood now, I closed my eye sockets unable to find any more stamina to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 1/1/21
> 
> Let's start this year with some tragedy, shall we? *eviling laughing in the background*
> 
> Okay but seriously, I've been planning this event for a while, it just happen to come out today.


	20. Waterlogged

When I came to, I felt like somebody was holding my head underwater. Opening my sockets, I saw Ink holding me down in the bathtub. Struggling to get back up, I tried to fight his grip. The air was so little in supply as I felt my body feel more and more waterlogged. 

Suddenly, I managed to escape the grip as I shot up and gasp for air. Looking at Ink, he was still trying to drown somebody... Error. Confusion filled me as I stumbled out of the tub. How could I be inside of the tub yet outside at the same time?

Coughing, a downpour of water came from my mouth as if I was feeling Error's pain of being drowned. Tacking Ink, he didn't seem to budge or get wet from the water still pouring out of my mouth. Soon the water was pouring out of my eye sockets as an intense pain filled my soul. 

"F-father, stop" I weakly managed out as I felt dizzy. 

Somebody enters the room but I couldn't see through the water. A gulping sound filled the bathroom as I wonder who was there. After a while, the water stopped pouring out of my sockets and mouth letting me breathe normally. 

A creature I saw in the dreamscape before was standing in front of me. Its long trunk was sucking up the water and spraying it into its mouth as if it only wanted a simple drink of water. Its mane seemed to catch droplets of water that slowly vanish as if it evaporated. 

"W-what are you?" I felt myself asking again.

Wait... if I saw this thing in the dreamscape before... Was I in the dreamscape now? Looking around, I felt a chill go up through my spine. Why did the dreamscape have to feel so real to me? It's not like I really dreamt in my past life. 

"If this is my dreamscape... who are you to me?" I asked the beast. 

The chimera waved its tail as it chewed on Ink's clothing now. I watched as it seemed to eat the nightmare elements away. I tried to recall if Dream told me about any beast of the dreamscape but failed to think of anything. Though looking at the shape... it looked very similar to something I saw in my twin's dreamscape. The black void that had tried to suck me in his dreamscape almost seemed to match the silhouette of the creature before me. Palette told me not to go near the shadow and this was a matching form to the shadow.

"Do I know you?" I asked as the beast now approached me.

I could only press my back to the wall as it seemed to be drooling. Its trunk wrapped around my left leg as I felt the urge to wake up. Yanking hard, the beast ripped my leg off like it was a straw doll. Paint throb in my leg as I closed my eyes begging to wake up. Feeling the beast's breath on my face and its paw on my chest, I wonder what would happen if I died in the dreamscape.

Coughing up water again, I felt my real body waking up this time. It took a while to get most of the water out before I started to raggedly breathe. My bones felt cold as I rattled slightly to produce some form of heat.

"Oh thank the stars" I heard a sigh of relief, "You're breathing... you're alive." 

I felt the owner of the voice hold my body close to their form. My sockets felt heavy as I tried to open them. It was too dark to really see, but I could tell who was holding me by silhouette alone. A silhouette is so similar to the person who was just drowning me a moment ago.

A new sense of urgency filled me as I felt the need to getaway. My arms weakly pushed against the figure as I was brought closer to them. My once ragged breath turned into hyperventilating as I couldn't move away from them.

"Shhh, it's okay Ĕ̸̜͂r̶̗̰̖̼̽͊͝ŗ̷̡͕̣̲̆͌͌̄͒̕͝o̵̥͒ř̸̭̲̦͙̱̬̭̳̆̉̊͆̑̈́̉" Ink called out, "I've got you."

My soul beat loudly as I felt like I was being hugged to death. Attempting to pull the strings out of my sockets, my hands wore pulled away from my face rather quickly. Dread filled me as I didn't have any means to defend myself.

"Ĕ̸̜͂r̶̗̰̖̼̽͊͝ŗ̷̡͕̣̲̆͌͌̄͒̕͝o̵̥͒ř̸̭̲̦͙̱̬̭̳̆̉̊͆̑̈́̉, calm down" Ink spoke softly, "Everything is going to be okay." 

Why should I calm down? How is everything okay? Where even am I? Why can't I feel my left leg?

"Ink, let me see h̴̨͖̞̬́͂̏͐͠i̷̗̒̐͌͠m̷̩̥̠͂ͅ" a voice came in. 

I felt myself being handed to somebody else. The previous hyperventilating continued as I felt corner by two people now, instead of the previous one. I started to feel light-headed as it felt like my life force was pouring out of my left leg now. 

"Medic's now," said the previous voice.

Was that Dream? Why wore are they taking me to Medic's? My mind continues to buzz with questions as I felt weaker. 

It wasn't long before bright lights blinded my already fuzzy vision. Hearing talks, I notice how unclear the sounds wore this time. I knew these sounds wore urgently and that I was being taken somewhere. But where? 

The noises only seem to grow louder as I had trouble forcing my eye sockets open. Breathing was hard now as I tried to stay conscious. My soul wasn't beating as fast as earlier as it only slowed down despite my current state of panic. Was I... dying? 

"We're going to need blood transfer" somebody shouted, "She's already lost a lot of bone marrow!"

Blood transfer? Wore they... helping me? Was I losing a lot of blood right now? What color was my blood again? Why is it so hard to think right now?

Feeling a needle jab into my arm, I tried to move but my bones refused to move. A warm feeling tricked into me as I could almost recognize the sensation. Something about this warm substance seemed to ease my soul as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 1/4/21
> 
> Yep, I'm not ending this event yet... *devilish grin* 
> 
> Okay, okay... I will say that I can't kill Easter off. Where would this story be otherwise? Wait... more rebith? I won't do that in this story... It'll be to confusing on who "I" is in the long run. Shows like Quantum Leap can pull something simular off, but I'm not going to do that to you guys.


	21. Finally Awake

Yawning, I tried to remember when I fell asleep. My head felt dizzy as I tried to focus on waking up. My bones felt drained but I sensed steady magic returning through my soul naturally. I rubbed my eye socket as I adjusted to the lighting. 

If it wasn't for the lighting, I would assume I was in the anti-void. The ceiling was so white, and so wore the walls. A small beeping sound started to echo into my skull as I remember what this place was. The hospital in Medic's AU. 

"Father?" I called out as I wonder if anybody was nearby.

Nothing... I guess Ink got bored and ran off to do something. Should I really call him father though? He refused to listen to me when it came to the river. Didn't think for a second that my worries had any merit to them. 

Sitting up slowly, my bones ached. I wonder if my thin bones would snap if I attempted to stand up. They felt like they wore bending under my own weight already. It felt like I should lay back down, but my own stubbornness to fight through pain took over.

Shifting my legs off the bed, I found it old that only one came from the bed covers. Confused, I went to look for my other leg. I felt puzzled when I couldn't find it until I recall what could have happened. 

During the flash flood, my left leg was so stuck that it remained in place when the rest of me was carried away. Surely that leg was probably bone meal by now and I shouldn't expect to see it again. This wasn't the first time I've lost a body part, but this will the first that won't come back. 

Golden water droplets came out of my eyes. I was so stupid to let Ink convince me to step into the river. My senses told me that it was a bad idea but I choose Ink... Ink! Of all people to veto my judgment. After how many times Ink had hurt Error in the past, how could I trust him so easily? All because I'm Easter now, doesn't mean I can take my status for granted. 

"Easter?" 

I tried to stop the waterworks and dry my sockets, "Father?"

Ink was standing in the doorway with a vase full of daffodils. I could see inky-black bags under his sockets and his clothing looked ragged as if he hadn't changed after finding me. He looked like he wanted to forget he had a vase in his hands just to hug me. Soon, he managed to quickly put it down on a stand before rushing to hug me rather tightly.

"I was so scared that I lost you" Ink choked, "your dad and Palette wore worried sick."

"Father, my bones are still sore," I told him but hug back anyway.

"S-sorry" Ink soften his grip, "how much pain are you in?"

"Tolerable," I told him.

Ink's hand went over my knotted hair. Black tears were now soaking into my hair as Ink cried into it. Did... Ink truly cares for me that much?

"How does my leg look?" I asked feeling uncomfortable with the current status. 

Ink pulled away and told me, "R-right, I can paint you a new one." 

That did sound like something Ink would do. Ignore the wound and just paint over it like it's no big deal. Though... did I want a new leg? Just pretend everything is fine, nothing happened, I just got a little lost during a hike, no biggy. I felt disgusted with that idea. 

"No..." I told him, "Don't paint me a new one. I want you to tell me how my leg looks. I need to hear it from you."

Ink swallowed nervously, "E-easter, the sooner I paint you a new leg the better."

"I don't want a new leg!" I shouted this time, "I want you to tell me how it looks."

"Don't raise your voice. This is a hospital" Ink frowned, "You are getting your leg painted back on and that's that."

I folded my arms angrily as Ink already started to work on a new leg. He slowly took the bandages off my stub and started to paint away. Trying not to growl at him, I turn my head and looked away in disapproval. The tiny hairs of the small paintbrush slightly tickled, but it also seemed to hurt. I don't think it was a physical pain, but it was pain none the less.

"Okay, let's test your new leg out," Ink told me as he slowly pulled me off the bed.

My right leg felt just fine under my weight, but the left... it felt stiff and painful. It was mostly located where my real leg ended. I let out a painful whined as I tried to lift my fake joint. It didn't budge as if the magic wasn't connected and it served as a visual alone.

"Father, it hurts" I whined, "It won't move and..."

"You're just getting used to it" Ink tried to reassure me, "Just take it slow."

A throbbing pain started in my leg, "Father... I think Medic should be here."

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay" Ink told me.

Something in my mind snapped as I let out a low growl, "Ink, this isn't okay. I am not okay. I want you to put me back on the bed and get Medic right now."

A sharp pain fills my cheekbone as Ink's patient wore out. His eye lights wore red... that familiar red. I shiver thinking about every moment Ink had hurt me. Not just back when I was Error... now as Easter.

"Easter, stop making such silly things up" Ink nervously laughed, "We're going to get this right, okay?"

I could tell Ink was livid despite how his voice sounded. Hearing a loud snap, the fake leg came off cleanly. It shatters across the ground before turning back into the paint. The look Ink gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"I'll be good... please don't hit me again" I weakly spoke thinking that the old days wore starting to return.

"Am I... interrupting something?" a gentle voice interrupted the tension.

Dream was holding Palette in his arms while in the doorway. The two stared at us for a while as Ink slowly went to put me on the bed. I could sense he wasn't happy about it. A soft beat in my soul made it seem like Ink was in denial about the situation.

"No, Easter just wanted to move around" Ink lied, "I should ask Medic for some painkillers though."

Ink soon left as if nothing had happened. Like he didn't slap me just moments ago... like we didn't have our own war when nobody was watching. I wonder if those same lies gave the same impression to Dream and Palette.

"Brother, how are you today?" I calmly spoke.

It felt like a lie to not call Ink out. I felt disgusted as we shared the same lie now. Everything is okay. Peace is all that's shown. I'm sure Dream knows the current state of peace of the multiverse... how unstable it really is.

"I heard you got lost while hiking," Palette told me, "How did you lose your leg?"

I blinked and look to Dream, "Dad... should I tell the whole story?"

"Yes, Palette should know the whole story directly from you" Dream nodded as he put Palette down next to me on the bed.

I started to talk about how the hike got started. What we saw and did. I tried not to ramble as I started to talk about the river. The danger I could feel inside my bones, and how I tried to get Ink to go another way. Then how I saw the flood coming before getting hit by it.

"Easter, wore you scared?" Palette interpreted me.

"Being carried off by a wave I couldn't get above, yes" I answered.

Palette took a small breath, "I should have demanded that you played with us."

"Palette, Father needed some father-daughter time" I quickly replied, "Besides, I would end up being just a third wheel if I went with you."

"Then maybe Gothy and I could have gone hiking with you two" Palette told me, "We could have gotten your foot unstuck in time."

"You could also have gotten stuck instead and where would I be if I lost you" I snapped back before covering my mouth, "Sorry... Palette, you can't change the past. C-can we try to look at a silver lining though? Like how do you feel about a pirate for a sister? I'll get a peg leg and maybe Father will let us get a parrot and we can play pirate."

"I don't want a pirate captain for a sister, I want my twin sister for a sister," Palette told me as he started to cry, "I don't want an older sister or a younger sister, just my twin."

I slowly went to hug Palette as I let my own tears from earlier start falling.

"You know... I'm lucky to have a twin-like you Palette" I told him, "There was nothing you could have done differently, so don't hold yourself responsible for what happened, okay?"

Palette sobbed into my hospital gown as held him close. He must have been pretty stressed out when he heard his twin was missing. Even more, stress when he heard about the leg.

"So Palette, is your twin sister allowed to get a peg leg?" I asked after a while.

Palette thought for a bit before saying, "Just don't tease me with pirate talk."

"Sounds like you decided to keep your stubby leg already" Dream told me, "you know Ink can..."

Dream trailed off as a spike of fear came from my soul. His gaze went to the door before looking at the paint on the floor. After Dream sighed, I got the feeling that Ink was going to be scolded over what had happened.

"I don't think I want my real leg back..." I finally answered Dream, "This isn't something I want to forget as if nothing happens."

Dream paused for a moment before saying, "You're not going to try to guilt-trip your father, are you?"


	22. Conversations

I stared at Dream as I knew I couldn't give him an honest answer at that moment. Guilt-tripping Ink did sound like a good idea especially after what Ink tried to pull. Though it seems like Dream might give me an earful about punishing Ink over something that wasn't truly his fault.

"Medic said he was busy and he didn't want to give you pain killers just yet," Ink said as he came into the room, "He'll come by to check on you as soon as he's done."

"Ink, could I have a word?" Dream asked as he went over to Ink, "In private."

"Yeah, of course," Ink sounded a bit nervous but soon the two walked out into the hallway.

I nervously rubbed my arm as I knew what Dream and Ink wore talking about this time. There was no need to pry into that mess. At least Palette was still with me so I didn't have to think too much about what they wore saying.

"So... you're still eating... right?" I asked as I wanted to change topics. 

Palette frown slightly, "Yeah. Sister, can I asked you a weird question?"

I slowly nodded, "Sure."

"What wore you and father talking about before I got there with dad?" he asked, "I thought I heard you yelling." 

"Father..." I stammer trying to put it into words that Palette could understand without alarming him, "Father was just a little too excited to see me awake and things wore happening a little too quickly for me." 

Palette asked, "Did he vomit ink?"

I shook my head, "No." 

"That's good" Palette hummed, "Did you vomited ink?"

"No. Have I ever done that?" I asked feeling a bit confused.

"Not yet" Palette giggled, "But I have to make sure." 

Slowly the door opened as I turn to see somebody's best friend at the door. Palette smiled when he notices Goth nervously opening the door and went to greet him happily. I waved hello as Palette started to pull Goth into the room. 

"Goth, did something happen to Mr. Geno?" I asked as I wonder why Goth was suddenly here.

Goth shook his head no, "Mom's fine, he just needs a checkup. Since we heard that you wore here, mom let me tag along so I could see how you wore doing." 

"It's nice to hear that he's doing well" I smiled softly. 

"Yeah..." Goth was still nervous and seemed a bit rigid. 

I guess since he's Reaper's kid, he would be sensitive to the dying monsters that were occurring around him. It must be overwhelming if his own version of soul sense was kicking in. At least my soul sense hasn't overreacted, but that could be because I haven't attempted to use it directly. 

"So Gothy, how's school going?" Palette asked.

It did seem like Palette would be too anxious to go to school with his precious twin in the hospital. Dream must be taking time off work to make sure he's doing mentally okay at home and to make sure Ink doesn't forget that he had a worried child to watch over. Considering the current level of academics at the school, I'm not worried that Palette would fall behind. He's pretty smart compare to the other peers but he's learning a few things in class based on what he talks about at home. 

"Pretty lonely" Goth started blushing for a second but quickly saying, "Polyphony is also pretty lonely even if she doesn't admit it." 

"Tell her, I'll try to recover as soon as possible," I told Goth, "So are you two being lonely together at least?" 

Goth nodded slowly, "In a way yes." 

"It's nice to hear that my bestie and my twin's bestie are getting along" Palette smiled.

"So, did anything interesting happen in school?" I asked as I'm sure Palette wanted to hear about what was happening at school.

"Mrs. Hare mentioned that the school is getting a magic teacher" Goth stated, "But that's all we really know at the moment." 

"A magic teacher? I guess somebody that aware of all types of magic and how they work is rare" I muttered mostly to myself. 

"Why do they need to know that much?" Palette asked. 

I started to explain a bit mindlessly "Finding a monster that can understand how our parents or Mr. Reaper's magic works is a necessity for proper education for magical usage. Misunderstood magic can be quite dangerous to not only to the user but those around them." 

A few times, as Error, my own magic had attacked me or randomly lashed out before Blueberry and later Nightmare started to teach me magical basics. It was quite painful when my own strings threaten to teach apart my own soul when I just wanted to relax. Blueberry noticed this early on with the reboots and Nightmare noticed when I would lash out after the gang tried to sneak up on me. Having a deadly loose cannon near the rest of the gang wasn't favorable in Nightmare's opinion and was the starting point for the Nightmare's lessons. 

Goth nodded as if he understood it all too well. Palette wasn't completely sure but decided not to dwell with the thought or follow-up questions. 

"I wonder what AU this new teacher will be from" Palette smiled, "Maybe he could help me with my creation magic. Easter, father been helping me with basic creation magic by the way." 

Of course, Ink would want Palette to start creating. I hope it's only small objects and not any AU creation for the multiverse's sake. Though I guess it was about time for both of us to have our metaphorical "baby teeth" when it came to magic. Goth had already gone through basic training and combat training despite his physical age, but that's most likely because his uncles are from underfell which would have a younger age for practicing magic. Kids, from underfell and other violent AUs, needed to learn quickly how to defend themselves before they end up getting killed.

"So what do you think?" Palette asked me interrupting my thoughts. 

I blinked as I wonder what Palette had said about creation magic. Man, I should avoid in-depth thinking when around a chatty Palette. 

"Yeah, you never had any interest in the paint sets" Palette stated after a while. 

"Sorry, guess I don't really take after Father after all" I nervously spoke with a light chuckle.

Palette snorted, "Aside from the fact that you two have all those birthmarks, you two seemed to be as different as a father and daughter could be."

Birthmarks? Oh, my yellow "scars" and Inks' Tattoos.

"Shh, Father might get jealous that I take after Dad more" I teased.

Palette laughed, "He already is. He was once muttering about how your soul sense kicked in before your other magical skills while we wore talking about you." 

"I wouldn't call it soul sense if it's only a scent based sensation" I tried to play it off. 

"So what do I smell like then?" Palette asked. 

Taking a small breath of air and filtering out Goth's scent of death, I focused on Palette's scent. A soft smell of Poppy oil that had been mixed with pigment powder came from him. Something about this scent made me think of Ink's paints but it was different enough of a base to not get them to mix up. Though it's a surprise that I didn't notice until now. I guess I'm with Palette so much that I never notice how he'd smelled before. 

"Poppy oil and pigment powder" I answered.

"Do Gothy next" Palette's voice went louder as he looked excited. 

"Well... um... a lot like how Mr. Reaper would smell I'd imagine" I nervously spoke, "Um..."

Goth nodded as he understood, "I know the word your thinking of." 

The door opens again and this time Ink, Dream, and Geno came in. Ink didn't look phased but Dream's face seemed like he'd just finish scolding Ink. Geno had a strange scent attached to him that wasn't there the last time we saw each other. Did it smell like... milk?

"Goth, I'm done with my checkup" Geno stated, "Do you want to say goodbye before we head home?"

"Looks like it's time for me to go, see ya later Palette, Easter" Goth spoke sadly as he went to Geno's side. 

My mind focused on the scent of milk before figuring out what it was.

"So... when am I saying congratulations?" I asked. 

"Er... what?" Palette looked at me confused. 

Dream caught on to what I was asking and rubbed my head, "Sorry, she still new to her soul sense."

Geno blushed and nodded understanding what I had meant by my query, "It's okay, I'll hold a shower in a couple of months and you can say it then." 

"What kind of shower?" Goth asked.

"We'll talk about it after your father gets home from work" Geno stated rather calmly, "Now, it's nice to see you doing well Easter, Palette." 

"See ya" Palette and I told them as they went to leave. 

"Easter, that was a bit rude" Dream lightly scolded me. 

"Sorry, but I can't just ignore a new scent that somebody is carrying" I whined. 

Palette looked at them before asking, "Can I be filled in?" 

"Mr. Geno is preparing for a visit from Life," I told Palette bluntly. 

Palette orbits glowed, "Gothy is getting a sibling? He's going to love them." 

"Just don't go around telling everybody before the family gives their okay to spread the news" Dream told us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 1/21/21
> 
> Yep, Gothy is getting himself a sibling so there's some good news in all this.


	23. Soul Health

Medic looked over my good leg as he seemed to mentally debate on what type of prosthetic to use. Sure, I'll be using a peg for the short term, but I wanted a proper prosthetic for the long term. Dream agreed with my line of thinking despite how Ink seemed... annoyed with my decision. The issue was that skeletons are lightweight compare to other species of non-flying monsters. This means that the leg needed to be as light as possible as to not put a strain on my physical form. 

"I think I got it" Medic stated, "I'll get an order set up for prosthetic." 

"Thanks, Dr. Medic" I stated politely.

"Just Medic" Medic told me, "Now before we fit you for a peg leg for temporary use there is something I need to ask."

I tilted my head, "What's that?"

"How stressful is it at home?" Medic asked.

I thought for a moment, "aside from whoever I was before the last memory reset, I think I'm adjusting to home and school life. So... I'm not as stressed as I was." 

"That's good to hear at least" Medic sighed, "I need to have a word with Dream before you are given the okay to head back home."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just need his input on some readings I'm getting on your soul chart" Medic calmly stated, "you can talk about it with him."

Guess Medic wasn't in the mood for trying to go over the readings on a kid who keeps forgetting. But why would Medic need Dream's comment on my soul chart? Did they notice something off about my soul? What does my soul even look like?

"Okay, I'll ask Dad" I smiled fakely. 

Medic turns to leave with the clipboard saying he was going to grab one of the nurses to do a fitting for the temporary leg. I sat on the bed since it wasn't like I could get up and walk around. Father and Palette wore currently at home practicing creation magic and Dream was doing his job by cheering up the other children in the hospital. This left me alone until nurse or Dream came to get me. 

I tried to process how I should behave around Father without causing him to lash out and slap me again, but my mind was still a bit tired from today's events already. So, I tried to turn onto what sort of magic will I have in this life. Will it be like Dream's light arrows or more like Palette's and Ink's creation magic? I hoped it'll be more like Dream since I felt vile and venom in my mouth whenever Ink is brought up right now. 

"Easter?" a snail-based monster opened the door.

"Here" I answered as I got ready for my temporary leg. 

The adjustments for the leg wore simple as it only needed to match the height of my real leg. Learning to walk on a jointless stick was the hard part. The nurse wanted to help me walk around, but... I decided that I would wait for Dream to help me out. 

The nurse left and I waited as I moved around the fake leg trying to get used to it. It had a different weight to it than my real one, but I should adjust before the prosthetic is ready. I sighed as I wonder how often Ink was going to bug me about getting a new one painted. 

"Hey Easter, I'm back" Dream stated as he came in, "Medic talked to me and I'm sure you have questions."

"Is there something wrong with my soul?" I asked first.

Dream sat down as he took a breath of air, "I wouldn't say anything wrong. Medic just wants to put you on some supplements since you haven't been eating enough on your own." 

I looked over my bones. They didn't seem thin or brittle at the moment so why would I need supplements? Sure, I eat lighter than Palette but it's not like there is a major height gap between us. 

"Am I underweight?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"More like your soul is underperforming" Dream explained, "Medic notice that you and Palette wore both weak from malnutrition when I first brought you two here. Palette has recovered thanks to how much he eats at the table, but... you're still not eating as much as a kid your age should be." 

"I can't fit any more food in my non-existent stomach though" I stated, "If I try it'll just come back up." 

"I know, that's why we're getting you some pills to give you the magic nutrition that you're soul needs" Dream explained, "Your father and I are happy that your eating and we don't want to force you into eating more than what you can handle." 

"It would also help if father knew a thing or two about balance diets" I spoke while clicking my tongue. 

Dream sighed, "I'll get him a book." 

"So... does my soul look normal otherwise then?" I asked to continue with the initial conversation.

Dream paused before saying, "Well not normal in monster terms, but for our terms it's normal."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Easter... do you remember that we're fae?" Dream asked.

"Fae?" I tried to remember what that word meant but didn't recall, "I don't even know what that is."

Dream looked amused for a second before saying, "A lot of monsters refer to us as fairies but technically; I'm an Epimeliad, a type of apple tree nymph and you're an Anthousai, a type of flower nymph." 

"Is Palette a fae too?" I asked.

Dream looked unsure, "For the most part he has a normal monster soul, so I wouldn't know."

"I see..." I looked down, "Does that mean we're not truly twins?"

"No, you two are still twins" Dream stated, "Though the events surrounding your birth are mysterious."

Guess that means that Dream didn't know anything about where we came from. Aside from where he found us, where and how we wore born was still anybody's guess. 

"So... what does it mean to be an Anthousai?" I asked. 

"For starters, you should be connected to flowers especially if they're daffodils" Dream explained, "Sort of like how I was connected to the tree of emotions before... you know." 

"But I don't feel connected to those daffodils" I pointed to the vase that Ink had brought when I first woke up.

Dream frowned, "I've noticed. I wish I knew more, but I have my worry and speculation. I'm just happy that your soul sense is working." 

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked not wanting to dwell on what Dream was worried about.

"How about we get you a book all about fae and fae life? I should have an old book in storage somewhere" Dream offered, "It'll be nice to see you actually learn something new." 

"You make it sounds like I'm familiar with all other forms of study" I huffed. 

Dream laughed, "I've seen what your teacher wrote about you. Don't worry, it was all good things."

I blushed, "She sent a letter home?"

"After we talked to Alter about why you and Palette would be attending for a while" Dream stated, "So... who's Polyphony?" 

Dream would overreact if I said "my coz" or they wore living with Fresh. I thought it over on what would be the best to say as Dream seemed to stare intently at me. Guess keeping to what she likes and basic personality would be okay to say. 

"She loves music" I stated, "The other kids don't really like how forward she can be, but I like her as a friend." 

"How sweet, my sweet little girl's first friend" Dream cooed, "We should set up girl night sleepovers."

"I... she might be a bit too nervous to meet you and father" I nervously spoke, "but I could ask."

I'm pretty sure Dream and Ink could identify who her father was in a split second. Luckily, Polyphony knew how to get in and out of the omega timeline by herself so Ink wouldn't see her when he came to pick Palette and me up. I worry about the day when they meet.

"Please ask. I should give you a copy of our phone numbers so she could have her folks call us to set it up" Dream explained, "Now, let's see about adjusting to your peg leg while we head back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 1/26/21
> 
> I'm in that mood where I want to say "vous" (French) because "yous" or in this case "yours" doesn't sound like proper English.


	24. Water and Paint

Wobbling into the house while holding onto Dream's hand, and an empty nice cream bowl in the other. My face had smeared chocolate from messily eating it earlier. I first saw Palette stuffing to form something out of paint. Ink was encouraging him but it clearly lacks directive or information that Palette could use to aid him in his practice. When Palette notices me, he dropped the paint with a splat and rushed over. 

"Sister, you're home early" he smiled as he hugged me, "I'm so happy to have you home again."

"You're acting as if you didn't hug me to death in the hospital" I joked as I hugged back, "How is your creation magic working?"

"It's going great" Palette smiled, "Want to watch?"

"Actually, Easter could use a bath" Dream interrupted, "Ink, be a dear and help her out." 

I frown at the thought of being alone with Ink. Ink didn't seem to mind being asked as he came over to hold my hand. I didn't dare look at him as I looked to Dream with worry. Dream only smile as if to say it's all fine. 

Inside the bathroom, Ink insists on helping me out of my clothes and taking off my peg leg. Looking at all my yellow scars, I couldn't help but remember all the times that Ink has hurt... me. It wasn't long before I was sitting inside the tub. 

"Easter, you're being quiet" Ink stated, "Are you really that upset with me?"

"Like I have anything to say that wouldn't be a waste of breath" I huffed and looked away.

"You don't need to be rude" Ink sighed as he turns the water on.

The sound of rushing water filling the tub made vivid memories of being trapped underwater replay in my head. I slowly panted as it felt like I could barely keep my head above water despite how shallow the tub really was. A familiar nightmare pop into my head as I worried about if Ink was going to try to drown me. I felt my breath hitch as I worried about when I should grab my last breath of air before being forced underwater.

Water was suddenly poured over my head heavily as it felt like I was being dragged under. Struggling, I started to attempt to get out of the tub however my tiny arms weren't enough to pull me out. My arms latched onto the rim of the tub for dear life as I greedily took quick breaths of air.

Soon the original sound of rushing water stopped as felt a pair of arms went to hug me. I heard sounds but the echo was water rushing was too loud to make it out. I gasp for air and tried to pull my head higher in an attempt to make sure I wasn't going to drown.

"Easter, it's okay" a soft voice finally made through the sounds of echos.

I cough as if to cough up water and blinked. Ink was holding me with an unfamiliar worried look in his eye sockets. He slowly pulled me away so he could look at me easier.

Ink spoke again, "I didn't mean to scare you."

He... wasn't going to try and drown me? He was just staring at me as if waiting for me to answer. I blinked as I tried to calm down. My stomach turned from the initial anxiety that still pumped through my blood. Before I had a chance to stop myself, chocolate nice cream came up and landed on Ink's clothing.

"Yeah, I deserve that" Ink played it off this time, "I'll clean up later."

Ink placed me back into the tub as he went for the showerhead. He pulled out his broomie and started to extend so he could move it around freely. After a while, he started the water but it came through the showerhead gently.

"Stretch your hands out," Ink asked as he adjusted the water pressure.

I nervously lifted my hands as Ink had the showerhead hover above them. The light patter of water was gentle on my bones as it didn't trigger the same memories as before. Ink slowly smile seeing I wasn't panicking this time.

"Will this do?" Ink asked.

I slowly nodded, "Y-yeah."

Ink slowly moved the showerhead so it was rinsing my hair now. No memories echoed inside my head, so I calmly sat still and let Ink clean my hair this time. The drain sucked up water so it wouldn't fill to the point of triggering those memories. 

"Isn't this nice?" Ink asked calmly this time.

I slowly blinked but didn't answer. 

"So... you're afraid of the water now" Ink pointed out, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I felt insecure with Ink asking me personal questions. Why can't he just finish this stupid bath in quiet so I don't have to deal with him more than I have to? 

"Aw, I'm missing your voice already" Ink playfully spoke sadly. 

I rolled my eyes lights and just stared at the water. Soon Ink started to rub shampoo into my hair as I numbly let him touch me. Though it seemed a little too unnecessary for him to do.

"You know my arms are still working" I finally spoke. 

"I know" Ink stated, "But isn't it nice to be groom by a family member every once in a while? Besides, I like looking at your tattoos every once in a while. They are very pretty compared to mine."

Tattoos? Oh, the yellow scars. Guess to Ink they would look like tattoos instead of battle wounds. 

"What's with that look?" Ink asked, "Do you not like them?" 

"They aren't pretty, they're reminders" I huffed. 

"Reminders? What kind of reminders?" Ink sounded interested. 

I didn't answer as I wasn't in the mood for having a meaningful conversation with him. 

"Look, I may not know what has happened in the past" Ink started, "But you're in a safe environment now. You got plenty of food, clothing, parents, and you even have a school where you can meet new friends. Isn't it time to drop the tough act and try to have fun?"

"Isn't it about time you grow up and face the facts?" I counter with a frown. 

Ink didn't reply to my question as he started to rinse my hair. Things wore quiet for a while, as I wonder if he finally shut up. That is until Ink took a soapy cloth and went to reach my face. I backed up as didn't like the idea of cloth plus Ink being near me at the same time. 

"Easter, you still have chocolate on your face" Ink explained, "Let me clean it off." 

"My arms are still intact" I bluntly told him again. 

Ink sighed and scrubbed my face anyway. After that point, Ink started to clean my back. When he was done, he finally let me clean the rest of myself off. One final rinse later, Ink pulled me out of the tub and started to dry my hair. 

"So what do you want to wear?" Ink asked me. 

"Clothes" I grumbled this time. 

Ink giggled, "How about an outfit like mine?"

I hissed, "Don't you dare." 

"Too late," Ink had a devilish smirk on his face, "A mini-me sounds adorable."

"Stop feeding your oversize ego" I growled. 

After I was dried, Ink went ahead and dressed me in one of his outfits that were in my size. I growled and grumble the whole time as he insisted that I looked adorable. Folding my arms, I looked away in anger. 

"Maybe this way you know how stupid you look" I bitterly stated. 

Ink laughed, "Oh, your words wound me."

Ink held my hand as he went back out to where Dream was encouraging Palette with creation magic. Palette didn't lose focus when he notices me this time, as I went to sit down at the table. Dream soon started to subconsciously brush my still-drying hair with his fingers.

It looked like Palette was trying to make a daisy as he struggles to focus. The colors wore mixing which ruins the illusion of it coming out perfectly. A blur instead of sharp transitions between the different parts of the flower. Palette was still learning meaning I shouldn't be harsh when judging his skill in magic. 

"Done" Palette smiled as he solidifies the daisy. 

I clapped my tiny hands, "Amazing, for a second I thought it was a real flower growing." 

Palette blushed, "I'm not that good. I still have a lot to learn." 

"Considering how new you are with creation magic" I started, "I'd say you're a real natural." 

"Easter's right, you're mastering creation magic with ease" Ink stated, "It took me years before I got to this level of skill... or was it decays... I can't remember." 

Palette looks flustered from so much praise. Maybe we should tone it down a bit before Palette actually turns into a second Ink? Well, Dream works better as a reality check despite being a guardian over positivity and dreams. 

"I told you that you could do it Palette" Dream encourage him, "Remember, you can do anything that you set your mind to." 

Dream must be in work mode right now. The role of being an encouraging light was too strong to think about where to improve the daisy for when Palette goes to make it next. Should I point out the flaws or add tips for next time?

"Palette, maybe next time you could..." I started before earning a harsh glare from both Ink and Dream, "talk me through the process? I'm sure you have a lot of tips for when I start magic training." 

That eased the glares as Palette smiled brightly, "Of course, sister."

I honestly don't want anything to do with creation magic if Palette was this far along. Maybe I could pretend that I have weak magic when it comes to creation? Ether way, Nightmare mentioned that tutoring was the best way to understand a subject. Having Palette tutor me in creation magic might help Palette discover his own flaws and seek to correct them before they become a secondary Ink threat level to the multiverse. I could only hope for now at least. 

"So, why are you wearing a mini version of Father's outfit, sis?" Palette finally asked.

"I wasn't specific enough" I tearfully stated. 

"Doesn't your sister look adorable?" Ink asked Palette. 

"Shut up, I look stupid" I hiss. 

Palette thought for a moment before saying, "I don't think brown is her color. Sister looks her best in purple." 

At least Palette was allowed to be blunt in his comments. 

"Because purple is a complementary color to yellow, plus it matches her violet star eye light" Palette explained.

"Aw, you remember our color theory lesson" Ink smiled and hugged Palette, "You're going to be a great artist one day. Even greater than me." 

Now that I think about it, Palette might be the favorite between us. It felt like I was going to being the problem child. The child didn't want anything to do with the family business. At least I wasn't against dream walking and sharing Dream's role otherwise, I really would be a black sheep. Maybe Dream would give me the same level of praise when I start learning more about light magic and dream influence. Assuming that I don't have any of my old magic and if I did... I could only hope that nobody notices and scolds me for having such magic. 

"Dad... when do you plan on teaching us how to use light magic? Or more about dream walking?" I asked while Ink was excitedly talking to Palette about creation magic. 

Dream thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe when you're a bit stronger, my daffodil. Fae magic usually comes instinctually so I want you to gain a higher fairy sense before attempting light, healing, and dream magic."

"Goth mentioned we're getting a magic teacher" I stated, "What do you plan to tell him when we start practicing magic at school?"

"Nothing unless I need to" Dream hummed, "Besides I'm sure you'll be ready for magic after the teacher goes over magical basics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 2/1/21
> 
> Poor little Easter being forced to dress up as the person she hates the most right now.


	25. Return to School

Gasping for air from a terrifying nightmare, my body tried to get out of bed but I ended up landing headfirst onto the floor. Telling myself, "Ink did not have a machete at the moment," I laid in that upside-down status as if to play dead. Course when the room was still dark, it was hard to say that Ink wasn't in the room right now with a creepy grin and red paint at hand. 

"Easter, you okay?" Palette whined as he started to wake up. 

I slowly swallowed before saying, "Just a nightmare." 

Palette looked over to me and asked, "Want hide under my covers?" 

Palette mentioned that I had nightmares of Ink attacking a demon before. This must be his way of asking if I wanted to seek safety with the perfect shield to watch over me. Thinking it over, it seemed like a good offer to make sure that Ink didn't try attacking me right now. 

"Palette, Easter" Ink called out, "Time for breakfast!"

"Guess it's time to wake up anyway" I sighed as I struggled to move upright. 

Palette ended up helping me upright and into my peg leg so we could get breakfast. Dream must have convinced Ink of balanced meals as their wore crepes filled with fresh strawberry and banana wore piled for us to eat. Palette seemed confused for a second but took his usual tower... well it was more of a pyramid in shape but Palette attempted to stack them to their usual standard. 

I started by looking for my supplement pills to swallow first before grabbing breakfast. I started with two crepes just to see if I could stomach a little more than usual. Sitting down next to Palette, I wonder how to eat them. Palette was using his hands despite the sticky syrup he added to them, but the idea of getting my hands messy made me cringe. 

"Easter, here's your fork" Ink handed to me along with a cup of orange juice. 

"Thanks" I coldly told him as I held my fork to eat. 

At least Ink could tell that I prefer eating with grace. 

Ink started a conversation while eating with food in his mouth though, "So, are you two ready to get back to school?"

Palette nodded, "I can't wait to see Gothy again. What about you sister?"

"I... I'm ready" I mumbled as I didn't want to bring Polyphony up near Ink right now.

"Easter, if you need another day to rest, you can just say so" Ink pointed out still chewing with food in his mouth. 

I grimace, "I think it'll do me good to get outside the house and test out the peg leg."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask your teacher to call me or if you can rest in the nurse's office if you need a break" Ink confirmed to me. 

I poke my food before saying, "I know."

Soon I put the new dish into my mouth. It was still too sweet for me as all I could taste was added sugar. At least it had a natural sweetness to offset the simple additive. Wait... was I enjoying the fruits more than in my last life? I guess my idea of how my tongues process flavor then and now was different. Wait... Did I have multiple tongues still? Error's Blueberry acted like he hadn't seen multi tongues before.

"Do you like them?" Ink asked, "Your dad said I should do a recipe from this cookbook."

Ink pointed to a cookbook on the table. It was labeled, "more homecooked meals that are healthy and tasty" with a picture of a balanced meal on the cover. 

"I prefer the pancakes" Palette stated, "Easier to stack." 

"I... I like the fruits" was all I could say. 

"Maybe I could try their pancake recipe and you can top them with fruits next time" Ink suggested as a compromise. 

I nodded as I chewed on my food. Palette and Ink continued to be messy eaters as I wonder how much I'll differ with Palette now that we're growing up. Quality vs quantity was starting to become the main difference between us if meals wore a reflection on our personalities. 

It wasn't long before we cleaned up, dressed, and put our bags together for school. Palette was starting to sound excited to hang out with his Gothy again. He held my hand pulling me along to the front of the school while saying goodbye to Ink. I tried not to trip on my peg leg as he seemed to be rushing to class. 

"Gothy, guess who's return," Palette remarked proudly. 

"Palette, about time you started attending class" Goth smiled, "Oh, hi Easter, nice to see you walking around." 

I nodded, "Hi Goth, has Polyphony got here yet?" 

Goth shook his head, "She's been showing up late to class recently."

"I see..." I nervously held my arm, "How is Mr. Geno doing anyway?"

"Mom is doing great. I've been helping around the house more since he's getting lazy" Goth told me.

Guess Geno didn't tell him the big news yet.

"That's great" I softly smiled, "I would offer my brother to help clean up, but he's quite messy." 

"Hey, I'm not that messy" Palette was smiling knowing I was teasing him, "Besides I can clean up if I wanted to." 

"Thanks, Easter, but I can handle the cleaning myself" Goth laughed, "Palette actually made quite a mess the last time he came over."

"Gothy, not you too" Palette laughed. 

Mrs. Hare came over, "Easter, I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

I put on my best child-like act and stated, "I have a peg leg. I'm going to be a pirate." 

"I see, you'll make a smart pirate" Mrs. Hare smiled at my cuteness, "Just let me know if you need any help." 

"Okay, I will" I smiled cutely. 

Mrs. Hare left to make sure she had today's lesson ready. I sat down and waited for Polyphony to hopefully get here soon so I could talk to her before class started. Pulling out my school journal/books, I made sure everything was in order for today. 

"Easter, i-is that really you?" came a quiet voice.

"Polyphony! I'm so glad to see you" I smiled as I turn to look at her, "How have you been?"

She frowns, "How have I been? How have I been? What about you?!"

I blinked as I wasn't sure why she reacted that way, "I got out of the hospital yesterday and now I have a peg leg. I hoped I didn't miss too much." 

Polyphony only seemed to stare. 

"Look, I wasn't planning on getting caught in a flash flood" I explained, "I guess I should have written down a letter and asked Goth to give it to you." 

"Yeah, you should have" Polyphony folded her arms, "Do you have any clue about how worried I was? I ended up asking Mara if they did anything recently." 

Yeah, Nightmare and gang would be the prime candidate if something wore to happen to me, from Polyphony's perceptive at least. She wouldn't guess that Ink could have slapped me back in the hospital... I should explain the details with Polyphony when I knew Palette wouldn't overhear us.

"Sorry, um... my dad gave me our phone number. So we could keep in touch in case something like this happens again" I stated as I pulled out the number.

Polyphony took it, "It better not happen again. We're kids. Not some warfighting adults." 

"Yeah, it's not like our parents will force us into the battle arena" I lightly joked. 

Polyphony sighed, "Mara would if the war was still happening." 

"Or if the war got started back up" I sighed, "When do you think shots will start firing again?" 

Polyphony shrugged, "I have no clue. Most likely when Ra-" she coughs, "When they find an opening."

Wait... Ra? What was that part of some sort of secret operation? Whatever it was, the name alone made her change her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original upload date: 2/8/21
> 
> Does Easter actually like fruits or is it her Nymph side awaking?


	26. Bullies

At lunch, I explained the flash flood in more detail with Polyphony. She listened as she chewed on the sandwich she brought from home. I decided to go quiet after I got to the point of waking up in the hospital. I do trust Polyphony, but I didn't think talking to her about Ink's response was a good idea at that moment. She may be Nightmare's kid, but if she could get Nightmare involved if she finds the situation unpleasant for me. 

"Wow... so that's what happened" Polyphony sighed, "Guess even gods can't control natural disasters."

"I guess so" I numbly replayed.

Polyphony thought for a moment before asking, "I heard stories of Ink repainting his own limbs, can't he do the same to you?"

"Y-yeah but... can I tell you a secret?" I asked. 

Polyphony nodded as I slowly lean closer to her. 

"I hate creation magic" I whispered into her ear.

A moment of silence between us as the sounds of the other kids filled in the vacuum. Polyphony seemed a bit shock at first but slowly took a breath of air. I wonder what sort of reply she'll make once she decides to speak. 

"What about music?" Polyphony asked, "Music is a lot like creating magic."

Of course, it circles back to her favorite topic. I thought for a moment as I wonder how I stood with sounds. Sure, I felt overwhelmed from the sounds the other kids made... but the music itself.

"Music is a lot more organized than creation magic. Every sound and rhythm are brought about through calculations of emotional desires. So... I guess I like music" I replied to her. 

"That's a relief" Polyphony release a good breath of air, "But I guess the pressure at home isn't going to be a relief if Ink finds out." 

"Don't remind me" I looked down at my own plate, "I'll be supportive of my twin, but I don't want anything to do with Father's side of the family business." 

"You could always live with me if Ink gets pushy" Polyphony bluntly told me, "I'm sure I can make some room."

"I'll be fine" I sighed, "Though if it does get bad, Dad's the type to put Father in his place." 

"So you're expecting it to get worse?" Polyphony asked.

"I'll need time to decide on that" I replied, "Things could cool down over the week so I'll decide later." 

"Later sounds a bit too late to me" Polyphony stated, "Promise me that you'll let me know if things get bad." 

"I will" I nodded, "so how is your life going?"

"Well..." Polyphony lowered her head, "You heard it from Goth right?"

"He only said you wore coming late to class recently," I told her. 

"Oh... right um..." Polyphony nervously rubbed her hands, "Forget it, you're here now so I don't have to worry anymore." 

I looked at her with concern. Sure it sounded like she was worried about me but her wording... was something else going on? Should I push it? 

"Did something happen?" I asked. 

"No, it'll be fine" Polyphony gave a fake smile. 

I sighed, "If you insist, but know that I'm here for you if something does happen." 

Polyphony nodded before starting a conversation about music. Guess she was nervous about whatever had occurred and wanted a distraction. After Polyphony had finished eating, we made our way back to the classroom. 

"Hey look, it's the Nightmare Spawn" a kid called out from behind us.

"Must be nice to have pitty from the creator's daughter" another kid spoke out. 

A third kid pipes up, "Maybe she's just trying to get close for information." 

Of course... bullies. That's why Polyphony was showing up late to classes and seemed relieved to have me back here. They saw a good opening to start hurting Polyphony because of something she can't control. How bad was it though? Just insults or physical harm? 

"Polyphony, are those kids bugging you?" I asked quietly.

Polyphony winced before saying, "Just ignore them." 

Deciding to go with Polyphony's wishes, I let her continue the conversation. The kids kept on saying cruel things as we walked down the hallway. I never notice how far the classroom was until now. It didn't help that my peg leg was starting to feel heavier causing me to limp slightly. 

"Easter, are you okay?" Polyphony asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just adjusting to my new leg is all." 

"We can slow down a bit" Polyphony offered.

"No, I kind of want to keep up this pace so I can sit down sooner" I stated. 

As if on cue, one of the bullies kicked my peg leg causing me to stammer forward before falling. Guess they decided to get me involved more directly now. Polyphony was quick to help me up as the bullies continue to say rude things. I wanted to shoot them a dark look, something similar to the scary faces that Ink used from time to time back when I was Error. However, if Polyphony didn't want me to react, I'll just follow her lead. 

"Thanks, Polyphony" I stated as I started to walk on my own again.

Polyphony nodded but started to walk at a slower pace anyway. Maybe she was more worried about me than the kids behind her. I slow down my pace so I was slightly behind her, thus putting myself in a better spot to defend Polyphony.

That's when one of the bullies thought it'll be funny to strike with a piece of gum. They wore aiming for Polyphony's coils for hair as the scene almost seemed motionless as I felt my anger threatening to boil over. Gripping the kid's wrist before it could connect, I tried my base scary face I could muster. 

"Do you want your arm chopped off?" I spoke in a creepy voice. 

"Y-you can't do that" the kid stuttered. 

I felt my smile go wider, "Really? What do you think happened to my leg then?"

The kid's expression turns pale as he started to pull away. I let him go thinking he's learned a lesson but the other bullies didn't. One of them swung a right hook as I step back to dodge it with ease. The same kid swung with his other arm as I use his momentum to swing him onto his back hitting the ground with a soft thud. 

"Trying to fight a kid with only one leg," I wanted to laugh with insanity, "that's pretty low." 

The third bully rushed up with a tackle that I wasn't able to dodge thanks to my peg leg. I collided with the ground as the kid got a fist ready. Throwing a punch of my own, I aimed for the eye. It hit dead on and gave me enough time and space to move out from underneath him. However, he grabbed my peg leg determine to keep me down. 

Detaching my peg leg, I quickly got up on my one good leg. Being down a leg in a fight wasn't my first rodeo after all. The bully thought he got an upper hand and charge me again. Not holding back anymore, I punched him in the stomach before he got to me. The kid held his stomach and backed away from me. 

That's when I notice that the other two bullies wore surrounding me as if to make sure I couldn't run away from this fight. Wasn't this sense so familiar? Being trapped like an animal just so some so-called "heroes" can finish the job. 

At that point, my consciousness started to blur out as a pure sense of fighting for survival took over. I wasn't sure how long I was in this state before I felt somebody pull my soul and thus me away from the bullies. Snapped out of the state of survival, I stared at the bullies on the ground all bloody and bruised. My hands wore tainted with a red that seems all too familiar still. 

"Easter, Principal's office now!" growled Mrs. Hare tapping her foot.

Polyphony was coward behind her with a fearful expression. Being Nightmare's kid, she should be used to this but she looked terrified with the scene. Did... did my actions scare her that much?

"Okay, let me just reattach my leg" I sighed as I looked around for where it went off to.

"Office now" Mrs. Hare firmly stated. 

I nodded and slowly hopped to the room where Alter should be at. At least Palette didn't see this... where were was he and Goth anyway?

"Easter, what happened? What's with the ketchup?" Palette asked from the classroom with Goth next to him.

Palette may be confused by Goth knew what I was actually cover in. Goth was pulling on Palette's shirt trying to get him away from me. 

"Nothing to worry about" I lied, "Alter is most likely going to call Father and have me sent home for the rest of the day... and maybe some more days after that... J-just go back to class and don't look out into the hallway unless the teacher says it's okay." 

"Why?" Palette asked.

"Please just go back into the classroom" I sighed and kept on hopping. 

Palette listened as Goth guided him to his seat. Looks like Goth got the hidden message of what had occurred and seemed determined to make sure my twin doesn't see the mess I made. He's a good friend to Palette... but I guess I'm not a good friend to Polyphony... that face she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the kids aren't dead.


	27. To Fear Violence

After Alter called everybody’s parents to tell them what happened, his office was filled with shouting. Ink and the parents to the bullies wore arguing about what should be done with me. Turns out one of them strongly wanted me to get expelled for harming their precious baby. All I could do was wait in the hallway until things quieted down.

Looking down the hallway, I notice Polyphony heading my way. Her legs wore shaky as if the world was going to collapse under her as she walked along. I wave to her and she looked shocked, maybe even nervous but at least she didn’t look as scared.

“Hey, E-Easter?” Polyphony spoke quietly as she stood in front of me.

“Are you okay? You looked pretty frightened back there” I asked her.

Polyphony gulped and looked to the ground, “I um… I’m…”

I looked at her for a while as she squirms in place. Not wanting to rush her, I sat there waiting. After a while, she finally got a bit of courage so she could speak.

“W-we need to talk about what happened” Polyphony started before saying, “Why did you… get violent?”

“I can’t just stand there and take the punches,” I told her.

“I meant… before that” Polyphony nervously played with her fingers.

I blinked, “I can’t just let some kid put gum in your hair.”

“But… isn’t threatening to chop their arm off a bit too much on its own” Polyphony looked as if saying the following words would make her sick.

“I wasn’t serious and I wanted to put a stop to the bullying before it did get worse,” I told her.

Polyphony sighed, “I don’t think violence is the solution to stopping them.”

As Error, attempting to talk things out with Ink only ended in violence. I tried every option to get Ink to sit down and chat over a cup of tea but none of them work. I would say that sometimes violence is the only option but…

“Does this have to do with Uncle Nightmare?” I asked.

Polyphony looked to the side, “Mara wanted me to be a fighter but… I’m scared. I… I don’t like seeing others get hurt… it scares me even.”

Guess that explains why she lives with Fresh now. Fresh is normally the type to defuse a violent situation and remains neutral when it comes to the Star crew and Nightmare’s crew. So, when Polyphony and Fresh meet, she was drawn to his easy-going attitude and non-violent beliefs.

If fighting alone scares her that much… I should avoid getting into fights in the first place. Polyphony was my best friend and cousin, and thus I wanted her to feel safe around me. Finding a way to relieve Polyphony and making her feel safer should be my top priority.

“Okay, I understand,” I told her, “From now on, I promise not to use physical harm.”

Polyphony looked a bit shock at first but stated, “Really? You’ll do that for me?”

“Yeah, you’re my best friend and I can’t go around scaring my best friend just because some bullies want to pick a fight,” I told her.

The loose wires from Polyphony’s tail started to spark as she spoke in ten voices at the same time, “Thank you Easter, this really means a lot to me.”

I smiled, “You’re welcome, just let me know if I’m starting to get scary or something.”

Polyphony nodded as her tail crackles in the air. Before we could speak more, Ink stepped out of the office and looked towards us. A few moments of silence as I wasn’t sure if I needed to act as a bone shield for Polyphony.

“Easter, we’re heading home,” Ink told me.

I was about to get up onto one leg, but Polyphony brought out my peg leg saying she was sent here to return this. After reattaching my leg, I stood up and tested it a bit. Waving bye to Polyphony, I started to walk alongside Ink.

“How much trouble am I in?” I asked.

Ink didn’t sound happy when he said, “You’re suspended for the rest of the week.”

I blinked as if that was to be expected, “Okay.”

Seeing a flash of red in Ink’s eye light, I ducked slightly. However, he seemed to contain it as we walked. Before leaving the building, we wore stop by an unfamiliar Gaster.

“Ink, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he spoke, “I’m Chymes the new magic teacher. This is your daughter, Easter, I presume.”

“Yes, but we’re in a hurry to get a certain grounded child home,” Ink told me rather pleasantly.

“This will only take a moment” Chymes started, “I notice that Dream had special instructions sent to me and I was wondering if I could ask you about them.”

“Special instructions?” I blinked in confusion.

Ink coughed, “How about we talked tomorrow after I dropped Palette off?”

Chymes nodded, “Understood, I’ll make sure my office is open.”

“Father, why do Palette and I need special instructions?” I asked.

“It’s nothing, now let’s get back to the house” Ink was quick to drag me out of the school.

It wasn’t long before we got home and Ink asked me to sit at the table so we could have a long chat. I gulped knowing the lettuce to come and sat down in my chair quietly. Ink did the same but the red-eye lights he was showing me made it clear this wasn’t going to be a peaceful chat.

“A fistfight, the second I let you back into school” Ink started, “A FIST FIGHT!”

“They wore bulling my friend,” I told him, “and they took the first swing.”

“You threaten to chop off a kid’s arm!” Ink yelled at me.

“I wasn’t serious” I felt like curling into a ball already.

Ink tapped his foot, “They didn’t know that.”

I didn’t reply and started to move my good leg closer to my body. Ink wouldn’t listen to me anyway. He already sees my past life as some form of child imagination, so why would he hear me out.

“I thought when you stopped pointing knives that you wore finally ready for meeting other kids” Ink growled, “But it seems like I was wrong, very wrong.”

Holding back the golden tears, I hugged my leg for comfort. Like I was expecting Ink to get physical at any moment. Like I was still Error and Ink was still out for my head.

“What even makes you think fighting will solve anything?” Ink asked this time expecting my answer.

“It’s how you solve everything” I muttered quietly and looked away.

Ink orbits grew in size and wore beat red, “I do not!”

“How did you solve your issue with the destroyer then?!” I barked right back at him, “How did you respond when I told you that I wasn’t okay and you should go get Medic?!”

Ink took a step back before taking a deep breath, “That’s different.”

“Really? How so? Isn’t the destroy like some big bad bully you beat up every chance you get” I hissed out not bothering to shield my sense of dignity towards my past life.

“He’s killed millions, don’t demote him to a simple word such as bully” Ink huffed.

“So, kids that tear down people's self-esteem is nothing like killing them, even in a metaphorical sense?” I question him.

“Yes,” Ink quickly responded.

I blinked, “Maybe it’s because you’re a bully that you can’t even see your own actions right now.”

“I am not…” Ink took a breath of air, “Don’t make me the bad guy here young miss.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go around calling you the good guy, Mr. Protagonist” I growled.

A sharp pain scorched one of my eye sockets as Ink had whipped out his paintbrush. Fresh red paint covered the side of my face in a familiar burning sensation. Attempting to remove the paint onto my clothing, I felt my mind starting to return to those days.

“E-Easter, I-I…” Ink choked the words out, “Let me go get a cloth.”

Slowly my bones started to shake as my mind race about what was going to happen next. By the time Ink came back with a small rag, I shuffled away from him in fear. Ink reaches out to hold my head and I tried to run off. However, my leg tripped over my peg leg as I collided with the floor.

“Ĕ̶̡̳̟̗̺͇̋r̶̹̲͇̠̃͒̈́̃͘͠͝r̸̨̜͈̆͗͊͌͂o̵̻͊̆͜ṙ̴̜͋̈̐̔͝, hold still” Ink spoke in frustration, “it’s only going to take a moment.”

“Leave me alone! Haven’t you proven your point already!” I shouted and curled up into the armadillo position.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that” Ink spoke out, “Can I please see your eye socket so I can clean it up before it really hurts?”

Using my unharmed eye socket, I looked to Ink. His eyes lights wore blue and cyan as he held the cloth in his hand. He sat down so he was closer to my level. It looked like he was waiting for me to calm down instead of impatiently trying to get the paint off.

Slowly, I sat up and stayed quiet. I had no words for him right now. A few moments and Ink finally moved to clean off the paint that was burning my skull. We wore quiet as Ink cleaned his mess up. When he was done, he moved his hand away.

“How’s your orbit?” he asked me.

Slowly opening my eye socket, I felt my orbit start to charge with magic for sight. Things felt blurry compare to before, or maybe… it was always like this? I felt confused as I tried to remember Easter’s normal eyesight and not Error’s normal eyesight.

“I’ll be fine” I sighed.

“Easter… are you sure?” Ink asked.

I blinked, “Can I just go to my room?”

Ink sighed, “Y-you know… your dad and I wore talking about your birthday recently so… what do you want for it?”

“My birthday? Don’t you mean Palette and Easter’s birthday?” I asked.

Ink shook his head, “You and Palette picked different dates for your birthday. Palette wanted his adoption day and you wore dead set on doll’s day for some reason. So, you two celebrate different birthdays.”

I slowly blinked as I moved onto what I wanted. Asking Ink to trust me was too much right now. Maybe ask for some supplies to make dolls with? Or…

“Can Polyphony come to my birthday?” I asked.

Ink smiled, “Of course, we’ll be making a whole party out of it. Is there anything else?”

I thought for a while more before saying, “Stab horses.”

“Stab horses?” Ink looked at me with a faltering smile.

“Yeah, horses that been stab in the face” I stated.

“Those are called unicorns” Ink explained.

I blinked, “No, they stab horses.”

“Alright, alright” Ink sounded like he wanted to laugh now, “There will be some of your stab horses but we’re not allowed to take them home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the special instructions that Chymes mentioned are?  
> Also, Easter's cannon birthday is March 3. This makes her a Pisces which is a water sign (if anybody sees the irony in it).


	28. The Bodyguard

“Palette, can you do me a favor?” I asked him during breakfast.

Palette swallowed his mouth full of pancakes, “What is it?”

“Can you tell Polyphony when my birthday is and that she is invited?” I asked, “I want to give her a heads up before I give her the official invitation.”

“So, you remember when your birthday is?” Palette asked me.

I honestly stated, “Father brought it up yesterday…”

Palette nodded before asking, “Can Gothy come?”

“If he wants to… I don’t see the harm in it” I told him.

Palette smiled and started to rush to eat his breakfast. Most likely he was excited to tell his best friend that he was invited to a party. Returning to my own plate, I had only eaten two bites and already felt full. I wasn’t sure if I should worry about a smaller appetite, but I guess that’s why I’m on a magic supplement.

“Father, you have an appointment with Mr. Chymes” I reminded him, “Should you call Blueberry and see if he can babysit in the meantime?”

Ink looked over his scarf before saying, “No, your dad doesn’t want you to be alone with Blueberry right now. Um… who else can babysit.”

Guess Dream was still upset about Blueberry sneaking a sleeping drug into my food.

“I’m sure Easter is a big girl and can watch the house by herself” Palette offered.

“Bad idea, your dad refuses to let either of you be completely alone in doodlesphere” Ink sighed, “However… it’s only for a little while… Fine… but Easter, we’re setting a couple of ground rules.”

I felt tense up with the idea of being alone. How quickly will the voices I’m used to hearing all the time return? Will I go crazy again?

“Rule one, do not go into the kitchen, my workroom, or outside the house” Ink started, “rule two, no magic. Rule three, don’t pick up anything sharp.”

I commit those rules to memory before saying, “Understood.”

“Remember, I’m trusting you on this and I better not find you looking at untitled books again… unless it belongs to you” Ink firmly stated.

By “untitled book”, Ink must have been talking about his journal.

“I’ll try to keep to my room,” I told him.

“That’s a good girl” Ink ruffled my hair.

Soon, the duo was off to school. Leaving me home alone and a perfect time to locate any more clues. It's clear Ink knew nothing of the situation for seeing if Dream keeps a journal around here was ideal. I waited a bit in case Palette forgot something before heading into my parent’s bedroom.

I went to Dream’s nightstand and slowly open one of the drawers. It was empty, so I checked to see if it was a false bottom. No, this bottom was real. Checking, under Dream’s bed, didn’t lead to any answers at all. Slowly, I checked every nook and cranny but didn’t find anything useful. Guess Dream didn’t want Ink to snoop around and either didn’t make a journal or kept it elsewhere.

I left the bedroom and went to my own. I still needed to find my dairy after all. So now I need to check places that Ink wouldn’t have spotted. Knocking on the walls, I tried to find a hollow space within the walls. Before I finish my search, I heard the front door open.

“The kids are at school so we can chat here” Dream spoke out loud.

Guess Ink forgot to tell Dream I’m suspended. Do I dare risk Ink’s integrity by announcing myself? Not yet… I want to see what they have to say first.

Dream sighed, “Actually, seems like we still have a kid here. I’ll go see why she’s not in class.”

Man, I forgot about Dream’s soul sense. Guess I’ll go out and say hello. I wonder who Dream is with anyway.

“Hi, Dad,” I told him as I left my room.

“Easter, why aren’t you at school today?” Dream asked me.

“There wore some bullies that picked on my friend and I ended up taking a fistfight a bit too far” I gave him the short story, “So I’m suspended. Father is currently talking to the magic teacher about special instructions and should be home shortly.”

“Ah, I see…” Dream sighed, “I’m sure your father already gave you an ear full.”

“Yes, we argued” I wanted to smirk, “It ended with some red paint.”

“Red paint?” Dream asked.

I nodded, “It burned my eye socket but I’m okay now.”

Dream gave me a worried look, “How about you sit down at the table while I get some tea started.”

“Okay,” I nodded and started to head towards the dining room table.

To my surprise, Cross was already sitting at the table. When he saw me, he looked a bit… scared… Guess we had met before and the previous version of myself had lashed out at him for being a traitor to Nightmare. Cross glance to Dream as if seeking reassurance.

“Dad, who’s our guest?” I asked pretending to be ignorant.

“This is Cross, you two met before…” Dream started and looked like he wanted to continue but didn’t, “Why don’t you reintroduce yourself anyway.”

“Hi, I’m Easter” I simply stated.

“I’m Cross, I’m… your dad’s… bodyguard” Cross explained to me.

Seriously? Dream trusts him enough to have him be a bodyguard. Cross most likely gave Dream every little detail if Dream allowed him to have that position. It was nice to know that Dream wasn’t working alone all this time, so I’ll try to ignore the traitor history.

“So… you make sure Uncle Nightmare doesn’t pull a fast one over Dad?” I asked.

Cross nervously rubs the back of his skull, “Pretty much.”

“So… you get along with dad?” I asked him.

Cross blushed and I couldn’t help but feel confused about the response.

“Yes, Cross is a trusted friend” Dream told me.

I slowly sat down at the table as I wasn’t sure what to say next. The air near Cross smelled like… chocolate loyalty? This loyalty scent was almost dog-like but in a good way.

“You smell like loyalty” I bluntly stated, “Guess you’re pretty dedicated to your job.”

“Soul sense, Easter” Dream corrected me, “Saying what people smell like can be misleading.”

“Ah, so you take after your dad in the family then?” Cross brought up.

“I like taking after dad,” I told him, “He’s my favorite in the family.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, my daffodil” Dream smiled.

Cross sighed, “Since when wore you a sweet talker? Last we meet you wore… um…”

Looks like he gains a bit of confidence before losing it again.

“Violent? I keep hearing that about my past self but I really don’t remember” I told him, “I guess I forgot whatever made me angry in the first place or something.”

That cause Dream to freeze up. Cross's response looked like relief but he looked concerned over at Dream. A little bit later, Cross looked like he was scrabbling for a new topic.

“So, I heard you wore caught in a flash flood” Cross started, “It must have been scary.”

I slowly lean onto the table tiredly. That wasn’t something I felt like talking to Cross about at the moment. What should I even say? Just a simple yes, attempt to deny, or say “I still hear the water pounding into my skull.”

A hand started to pat my head as I froze for a second. Dream was over with the tea still so was… Cross attempting to comfort me? I think Killer teased him once for being soft since he tends to cuddle. As Error, I didn’t like being touch thus I never got too close with Cross. Though as Easter I didn’t seem to mind touch as much anymore. I found it easy to relax despite the history between Error and Cross. Was the scent of chocolate calming me down that much?

This relaxation didn’t last long when Ink came into the house. I felt my magic tighten as if expecting a fight despite not actually moving from the table. Cross seemed to notice the change and moved his hand away from me.

“Easter, didn’t I say not to go into the kitchen…” Ink started before noticing Cross and Dream.

Dream cleared his throat, “How did your chat with the magic teacher go?”

“Pretty good, I trust Easter wasn’t making any trouble?” Ink spoke as if accusing me of something I didn’t do.

“No, and why didn’t you call and ask me to stay home for a little bit?” Dream asked him.

“I thought you wore busy” Ink explained, “Why are you here anyway?”

“Cross and I wore going to talk about work” Dream explained.

Ink looked a bit nervous before saying, “So did she tell you why she’s not at school?”

“Yes, and I don’t see why you didn’t call me right away” Dream sounded upset, “Also, what’s this about red paint?”

“Easter, you’re looking tired” Ink started without turning to look at me, “How about you ask Cross to read you a story?”

Looks like Ink and Dream wanted to argue privately. I didn’t see why they didn’t want to do it in front of me but I didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire.

“Cross, do you want to read me a story?” I asked him.

Cross nodded, “Sure, but you need to pick out the story.”

I got up and walked to my room as Cross followed me. Once inside and the door closed, I heard Ink and Dream already talking about what happened. I walked over to the small bookshelf and grabbed a book on fey.

“I know my parents are arguing,” I told Cross, “so if you don’t want to read me a story to cover up the truth, I won’t force you.”

Cross looked at me before asking, “How many times do they argue?”

“This is the second one to my knowledge” I stated, “Father and I aren’t getting along and…”

I didn’t want to finish that thought. As much as I should acknowledge our current status, I didn’t feel emotionally ready to face it. Yes, I know Error and Ink have a lot of bad blood but it shouldn’t be the case between Easter and Ink.

“Are you still pointing knives at him?” Cross asked.

“No, and you’re welcome to check my bedroom for any more knives,” I told him, “I’m still looking for my dairy but… maybe it’s best if I didn’t find it.”

I sat on my bed and opened the book I grab earlier. It wasn’t long before Cross decided to sit behind me and his huge hands held the binding of the book. I was confused by his action at first but it felt so familiar to me. It reminded me of the nights where the gang would dog pile during a blackout. Each member seeking comfort from each other to last those stormy nights.

Cross started to read the book to me and I felt the deep rumbling from his chest. It was so much like Killer’s snoring once he finally fell asleep. I slowly lean into the overstuff teddy bear and I could hear his soul beating arrhythmically. It was most likely the condition he inherited when his soul was fused with Chara… I wonder if Chara still talks to him.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep while Cross was reading to me. When I awoke it was lunchtime and Cross looked happy and relax compare to this morning. Did I say something strange while I was asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anybody was wanting to see what Cross is up to, here he is. 
> 
> Feels like a part of me is rushing to get details into the story before March 3 now, lol.


	29. First Magic Lesson

Ink gave me the invitation card for Polyphony for my birthday party. It was pink and cover in glitter which made me feel unsure about what was going through Ink’s mind. Palette was given an invitation for Goth that looked more normal for a card. These cards must have been hand made and Ink was trying to appeal to the receiver.

Now that my suspension was over, I was heading back to class. Palette had boughten up that Chymes was starting to teach magic lessons to the kids but it was mostly the importance of safety and how we shouldn’t use magic unsupervised within the school. I liked this approach before getting into the gritty of teaching magic, but I wonder if the kids will remember the rules once they summon their first elemental magic.

“Easter, I heard your suspension is over so I came early today,” Polyphony told me.

I nodded, “yep, I hope those kids didn’t bother you.”

Polyphony nervously looked away, “I think so, but I can’t help but feel like they're planning something.”

“I see… oh” I pulled out the pink invitation and handed it to her, “Father made the invitation so if he forgot to put in a detail let me know.”

Polyphony smiled as he looked over the card, “Time, location, expected dress code… it looks like everything is here.”

“Dress code?” I asked and looked at the card.

Looks like Ink wanted the party to be royalty dress-up. Please tell me he wasn’t going to dress me like how I like to dress my dolls from time to time. I know Palette looks great in a Prince’s outfit but the idea of me wearing a princess outfit made my bones feel itchy.

“Father is the type to go all out” I sighed, “I don’t want to force you into wearing something that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“I actually like wearing princess costumes from time to time,” Polyphony told me, “I love the glitter that people put in them.”

“Remind me to get glitter for your birthday then” I joked.

Polyphony smiled, “Make sure it’s the rainbow kind.”

“But doesn’t the glitter get stuck into your um… goop?” I asked carefully.

Polyphony shook her head, “My goop is pretty plastic-like compare to Mara’s. So, it doesn’t stick as much since the glitter can’t sink in.”

“Plastic-like… I guess that’s why your sparks are contained to the blue wires” I pointed out.

Her tail waved in the air with a small spark, “Yep, though, strangely, neither of my parents had electrical magic…”

“Mutations happen,” I told her, “Or maybe their magic somehow combines into an electrical ability?”

Polyphony shrugged, “Mara made it sound like my body exaggerates the magical ability of my father. Something about how father’s strings can move through electrical pulses.”

Strings? That was my… Error’s ability. If I remember correctly, Nightmare tried to explain my… Error’s magic was inflicting electrical burns ones… was… was Polyphony… Error’s daughter? Impossible, how and when did I ever get down with Nightmare?

“Sounds a legitimate theory,” I told her trying not to overthink the situation.

We went about our day as normal. However, as soon as magic lessons started, Chymes handed me a book and some worksheets saying that I was making up for the safety classes. I sat down as the other kids started to learn about manifesting their magic. I didn’t mind, but it felt like this had something to do with the “special instructions” that Chymes mentioned.

“So, have any questions?” Chymes asked me once the students wore practicing without the need for consistent aid.

I blinked before saying, “how can I practice safety if I don’t understand what my magic is?”

Chymes smiled, “For most monsters, magic comes instinctually.”

“I… I don’t completely agree. The conscious mind can misinterpret their magical ability and can end up with self-inflicting wounds” I explained from personal experience, “Or simply lost the ability to control their own magic when under emotional stress.”

Chymes looked impressed, “So you’re worried about your own understanding of your magic?”

I nodded, “uneducated magic is dangerous.”

Pulling out a textbook called “understand your menu”, Chymes opened it to the “abilities and skills” page. He said to follow the instructions while he goes and makes sure the students aren’t having any trouble

I had attempted to open my menu for answers in the past, but for some reason, it never opened. According to the book, I should be able to access my menu and attempting to open my menu the same way I’ve done as Error lead to no results. Decided to sneak a peek at the basics, I turn the page to “How to open your menu.” Strange enough it used a different method for opening menus. This means I was attempting to open my menu using the wrong command all this time.

Feeling silly for sticking to my normal menu opening method, I decided to see if the book’s instructions worked for me. Lucky for me, it actually opened on the first attempt. I’ll need to commit this new detail to memory before continuing with the book.

Easter

Level 1

HP 1/1

MP 2/5

[See stats]

[Check abilities and skills]

I’ll need to remember this command for opening my menu for later. This menu even looked different than the one I used as Error. Error’s menu was displayed in hex code and came with a lot more options. I think even Nightmare found it old with how I would open my menu now that I think about it. Was it some sort of admin command that I no longer had access to?

Anyways it seems like my level counter had reset and… I inherited the Sans’ one health point. Maybe it’s because I’m a child still? Ink and Dream seemed to have more than a single health point.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, I click on check abilities and skills.

[Clairalience]

[Dream Walking]

[Dream Realm’s Bridge]

[M̸̢̚e̷̢̧̮͛m̸͙̭̔̍͂ö̶̬̻̜́̓́ͅr̶̤͋͜i̴͔̜̊̔͘a̶͖̫̠̯͗̈́͘ ̷̫̼̩̞̃R̶̨̢̩̔̌̓̾ͅĕ̸̤͐̈́̆c̵̢͉̲͈̊͝o̴̹͊ȓ̴̛͈̕͝ď̴̦̱̍́̂]

[Daffodil Aura]

[Heal]

[…]

Wait a moment… why is the fourth skill glitched out? Was it corrupt? Maybe it’ll clear up if I expand upon it.

M̴̪͗ê̴̡m̵̘̓o̴̩͘r̴̟̀i̶̞͊a̷̮͋ ̸͎̕R̵͔͝ë̵̹́c̷͍̓o̵̯̾ṛ̷̂d̵͎͒-̷̥̽

̴̲̚A̴̯͆b̵̭̏i̸͔ḽ̶̌i̸͙̚t̵͖͛ỷ̵̭ ̴̢͝t̵̗̀õ̴͉ ̶͍̈́c̷̠̈́r̸̜̂e̴̙͘a̴͕͝t̸̖͠ë̷̲́ ̴͎a̶͎̅ṇ̵͌d̶̬̊ ̸̳͆d̵͈͑ę̴̛l̸̢̏è̷͜ṫ̶̬ě̷͇ ̷̳̓m̴̠̿é̶̡m̴̡̈́ǒ̷̖r̸̜̈́į̸̕e̷͙͗s̶͔̈́.̸͓ ̷̜͂

̷̯͂S̸̽͜k̵̝͐i̶͇̐l̶̻͑l̷͇̽ ̵̖͝l̷͍̉e̸͓͆v̶͇̓é̸͎l̴̜̿:̴̥̇ ̴̯̓3̶̻̍

̵̬͂B̸͚̎o̴̥̓ō̴͜s̷̻̈́t̸͉͒ ̸͚̀h̶͎́ȩ̷͛à̸͚l̶̟̄i̵͉̋n̴̡̐g̵͍ ̵͕̽s̴̤̍k̵̜̄ḯ̶̤l̴̖͗l̵̹̅ ̷͈̃a̴͠ͅn̸͚͠d̷̡̒ ̴̛̹p̷̮̿ẖ̵̉ḯ̸̫l̶͎͆ỏ̸̹s̶̥̏o̸͍̓ṗ̵̹h̸̺̅i̷̘ċ̷ͅa̴̮̿l̷͈̐ ̸̗̑c̶͎̅o̷̦͑ṇ̴̈f̸̞͋u̶̗̔ş̶̈́ị̸͐o̵͓̅n̸̫̂.̵̱̈ ̵͖̊

̵̻̀H̸̫͌ī̵͖n̶̺̏d̴̺͆e̵̠̋r̴̬̕s̴̺̃ ̶̞̅a̶̖͒ṱ̷̔ṯ̶͠à̵̯c̷͎̋ȟ̶̟m̷͉̍ĕ̷̻ñ̷̮t̸̳͑ ̸͈̈́t̶͔͋o̷̲̒ ̸̟͒r̴͙̂e̴͈͊a̴͓͊l̶̻̑ï̶̥t̷̹̾y̶̱͑.̸̧͛ ̴͓͆

No, if anything it made the glitching worse. It didn’t look like any of my skills as Error and all my abilities and skill didn’t contain a glitch factor. So why in the world was this skill glitching so badly? Assume it was due to some form of corruption, it could be activating without my knowledge. For my own health, I’ll need to figure out how it became corrupt and fix it before it can do some serious damage. 

“Any luck?” Chymes interrupted me in my thought.

“Yeah, I’m just reading through the description,” I told him, “I think some of these I should really talk to my dad first before I even think about using them.”

“If it’s a question about how they work, I could help” Chymes offered.

I shook my head, “This is something I really should talk to dad about.”

Chymes looked to my menu as I felt a small sense of the panic rise in me. I wasn’t sure how somebody would view glitching as it was mainly associated with Error himself. Having anybody untrustworthy find out about my past life is dangerous at the moment. Lucky for me, my useable MP ran out causing my menu to vanish before Chymes could effetely read anything.

“You should really eat more,” Chymes told me, “A kid your age shouldn’t have such low MP at a given time.”

“I know, I’m on magic supplements,” I told him before recalling the fact that I did take them this morning.

“You can take a nap for the rest of class,” Chymes told me, “We don’t need a student fainting when it can be avoided.”

I slowly nodded before resting my head on the table. The second I thought I fell asleep; Palette had woken me up and told me it was time to go home. I think Ink noticed that I was still half asleep when he came to pick us up. He had picked me up and told Palette that his twin sister needed a nap before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is my last chapter before Easter's birthday on March 3. (I didn't want to fit this after her birthday because of timeline reasons) 
> 
> Also, "usable MP" refers to a headcanon that a monster needs some MP to survive. This came about from Star Ocean Till the End of Time, where a character would die if they ran out of MP. Yes, it is stupid for a game machinic, I hated that detail so much. Anyways, since monsters are made of magic, they'll need some magic in their system. So when a monster MP hits one, their body attempts to enter power save mode. 
> 
> For anybody that wants to read the glitched mess:
> 
> Memoria Record-  
> Ability to create and delete memories.   
> Skill level: 3  
> Boost healing skill and philosophical confusion.   
> Hinders attachment to reality.


	30. Easter's Birthday

“Dad, you’re coming to my birthday, right?” I asked dad at breakfast.

Dad smiled, “Yes, I heard you invited Polyphony. I can’t wait to meet your first friend.”

“What about Gothy?” Palette asked.

“Goth is your best friend” I clarified.

“Can’t we both be friends with Gothy?” Palette asked me.

I thought for a moment before saying, “Is Polyphony your friend?”

Palette paused before saying, “Okay, I can have Gothy and you can have Polyphony.”

“Easter, I got your outfit ready” Ink cooed with a princess dress in hand.

It was yellow with a purple highlighted dress that came with a corset. My ribs felt sore just by looking at it as I would honestly prefer wearing shorts. Yes, I’m used to Easter’s dresses but… can’t I have a break and wear pants like my twin?

“What about Palette’s outfit?” I asked Ink.

“Don’t worry, Palette’s outfit is hanging in the closet” Dream stated, “I’ll help him get dress.”

Dream started to guide Palette to our bedroom. This meant I was going to be using the bathroom to get dress. Not only that, Ink was going to insist on dressing me.

“Are you ready to get the dress?” Ink asked me.

“Let’s just get this over with” I huffed.

After what felt like an eternity of Ink dressing me. We wore finally ready to make our way to the AU that Ink set up for the birthday and… too much pink. All the trees wore cover in pink and the soft petals wore falling everywhere. Right now, the only upside to this birthday seemed to be Polyphony coming. Sure, it’s going to be scary when she meets Dream, but at least we can hang out.

“Now, I want you two to sit here so you can greet the guest” Ink told me.

“Alright, but we only expect Polyphony and Goth, correct?” I asked.

Ink nodded, “Yes, but I don’t want you to wear out too fast, okay?”

“I’ll try to save my energy” I sighed.

“That’s a good girl” Ink smiled, “Your dad and I will be making sure all the events we have planned are good to go.”

With that Ink left me sitting next to my twin as we waited for the guest to arrive. I took a deep breath as I saw an impatient Palette waving his legs in the air. His outfit didn’t restrict movement but had that formal prince feel to it.

“So… did you help Father or Dad with anything?” I asked trying to make conversation.

Palette shook his head, “Father said he wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well… are you planning anything special to do with Goth?” I asked.

He stopped waving his legs for a moment but its frozen status didn’t last long, “No.”

Things wore once again quiet between us. Wishing for somebody to get here, Polyphony answer that calling. She was wearing her own princess dress all glittery and colorful. She really takes after Fresh’s style. Speaking of Fresh, he was right next to her. This would be our first-time meeting so I shouldn’t know who Fresh is.

“Polyphony, I’m so glad you came” I called out to her.

“It's tight to be here” she smiled happily.

“And who is your rad chaperone?” I ask her as I glance too Fresh.

Polyphony smiled, “This is my tots rad Uncle Fresh.”

“Why it’s nice to meet you Mr. Fresh” I greeted him.

“It's rad to meet you's too. Just holla' Fresh though” he told me.

“You’re so colorful” Palette squeaked, “Where did you get all those colors?”

“You's must be Palette” Fresh laughed.

“Easter, is this your friend?” Dream asked as he came over.

I nodded, “Yes, this is my best friend Polyphony. Polyphony, this is my dad, Dream.”

Dream’s expression tried to keep a smile, but I could tell that something was bugging him. Polyphony caught on and started to nervously hold onto Fresh’s hand.

“Dream, what's the 411?” Fresh asked him with a relaxed smile.

“Polyphony, I see that you brought a present” Dream finally stated, “Let’s bring it to where all the other presents are, okay?”

Polyphony slowly nodded and held a box-shaped present in her arms close to her chest. Dream her over to where Ink had placed other gifts and having Polyphony back turn to me made it hard to see if she was okay. However, it seems like Fresh was more focused on what kind of person Polyphony calls a friend based on how he didn’t bother to follow her.

“Interesting soul you are got there” Fresh hummed.

I blinked before saying, “Look, I’ve heard stories. Let’s just say I have damaged property if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

Fresh smirked, “That’s not what I’m thinking.”

I gave him a puzzled look, “judging me for my sins then?”

A staring contest occurred as if I was incorrect with my line of thinking. Did Fresh figure out something out? At least he wasn’t asking if I was going to behave like Ink.

“Palette, why don’t you keep waiting for Goth while I go check on Polyphony” I stated as I started to get up.

Palette nodded, “Okay, but don’t tire yourself out.”

I smiled and walked to where Dream and Polyphony wore talking. Dream had his arms on his hips and looked upset. Polyphony looked like she wanted to move away from Dream but kept her ground.

“I don’t want to see you near Easter ever again, do you hear me?” Dream told Polyphony, “the last thing I need is one of my brother’s kids trying to weasel their way into Easter’s head.”

“I’m not… I didn’t mean too” Polyphony spoke nervously before finally shouting at him, “It’s not like I asked to be the daughter to Nightmare!”

Polyphony has it hard enough with the kids at school, now Dream was judging her too. I have to step in so I could get Polyphony away from the situation. She shouldn’t be treated like a split image of her Mara.

“Polyphony, there you are” I called out to her, “I was worried that my father somehow managed to pile up the gift table so you wouldn’t find a place for it. Let’s go wait for Goth to arrive, okay?”

“Easter, she leaving,” Dream told me.

“No, Fresh said they got all the time in the multiverse” I cheerfully told him, “but in that rad lingo I mean.”

Dream glared at me, but I ignored it. I grabbed Polyphony’s arm and went to where Palette was. I sighed with relief when Dream didn’t bother to chase us. Looking at Fresh now, I should ask him to talk to Dream before something else happens.

“Fresh, my dad, Dream, was being unrad to Polyphony. Can you talk to him for us?” I asked him.

That perks Fresh’s interest as he turns to Dream, “Unrad you say? Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

Relaxing that the threat was over, I turn to Polyphony. Her LED visor had sad anime eyes. After taking a direct accusation from Dream, I would be sad too. I went to hug her so she could at least feel a little bit of safety.

“Dad said some very nasty stuff to you, didn’t he?” I softly ask her, “Maybe I should have warned him before he… ya know.”

Polyphony hugged me back pretty tightly, “I’m nothing like my parents.”

“I know” I softly stroke her hair, “You are your own person.”

“Gothy, you came” Palette spoke as he went to greet his friend.

I turn to see little Goth with his mom. I wonder why I haven’t seen Reaper around, but it could be because of Reaper’s death touch. Speaking of death touch, would Goth inherit that trait?

“Is something wrong?” Geno asked Polyphony as he bent down to her level.

“My dad said some mean stuff towards Polyphony,” I told Geno.

Geno looked at Polyphony as if understanding the situation. He came down and asked Polyphony if she wanted to sit down and talk about it. She slowly nodded and the three of us sat at one of the tables while Palette and Goth started a game of pretending.

“Now, what sort of stuff did Dream say to you?” Geno asked her.

Polyphony slowly repeated the whole conversation and I could hear the sobbing in her voice. If it wasn’t for the visor covering her eyes… assuming she has eyes… they would be making a waterfall right now. After she told her side of the story, Geno went to hug her.

“I overheard the ending of the conversation and decided to remove Polyphony from the situation,” I told Geno, “I asked her Uncle Fresh to talk to Dad about what happened afterward.”

“I’m sure Dream was just trying to keep Easter safe and overreacted seeing somebody that could spell trouble,” Geno told Polyphony, “However, that doesn’t justify his actions for taking it so straightforward and aggressive.”

Polyphony looked down, “Why does everybody at school have to judge me like I am Mara?”

I thought for a moment before saying, “I asked Father if I could have some sta… unicorns at my birthday. They say only the pure of heart can ride them. Why don’t we prove everybody wrong by having you ride one?”

Polyphony looked up to me, “You think I’m pure of heart?”

“There are only two people in this multiverse that I think is pure of heart,” I told her, “And that’s my brother and you.”

As if on cue, Ink was heading toward us with a stab pony. They had a ginger coat and pale yellow main pared with a rainbow color horn. I got up so I could ask Ink if Polyphony could have the first ride.

“Now remember, we’re not bringing him home” Ink reminded me.

“Can Polyphony ride first? She’s having a rough day” I asked Ink.

Ink looked towards Polyphony and nodded, “Alright, if that’s what you want Easter.”

Polyphony looked scared of the stabbed beast at first. It took her a while to calm down and reach for the soft muzzle to see if the stab pony liked her. To her surprise, the quadruped leaned into her touch rather softly with a small sigh from his nostrils. The visor that Polyphony wears started to sparkle like a happy Blueberry before asking if she could really ride it.

“Yep, want me to help you up?” Ink asked her.

Polyphony nodded and allowed Ink to lift her onto the saddle. She adjusted herself a bit before a huge smile came across her face. Leaning forward she hugged the stab pony’s neck and whispered something to it. Most likely saying that she was happy that she could ride him without issue.

“See, told you that you’re pure of heart” I smiled.

Ink looked like he was about to disprove my statement but decided not to. Instead, he asked if he could lead the “unicorn” around the area for a while. Polyphony agreed as she sat up straight. A bit after the two left, but not leaving my field of vision, Fresh came over and sat down.

“How did the talk with my dad go?” I asked Fresh.

Fresh had his same smile, “Things are going to be pretty rad.”

By “pretty rad” I assume he meant “okay” as the saying usually goes. That means he managed to talk sense into Dream. I wonder where Dream was, but that wasn’t important right now.

“It’s nice seeing a rad uncle taking care of Polyphony,” I told him, “I’d be really upset if something happened to her.”

“Same” Fresh agreed, “She’s a pretty radical musical girl.”

“So true” I smiled.

Geno relaxes now that things wore settled down. Soon, Geno started an idle chat about the weather and raising kids. I guess Geno doesn’t view as much of a child based on how I speak and felt easy talking about them as if I wasn’t one myself. Fresh made his inputs in his own way as the two adults spoke to each other. Soon the two wore starting to talk about deserts and wondering how far Ink would go make a big cake.

“Oh, it has to be big” I smiled, “Otherwise my twin would eat the whole thing without me seeing a slice.”

Geno smiled, “Yeah, your brother is a pretty big eater. I thought I would need to call Reaper and ask for a grocery delivery back when…”

He paused as he notices he brought up a sensitive subject.

“Speaking of which, did Polyphony tell you how I lost my leg?” I asked Fresh.

Fresh shook his head, “I couldn’t even tell under that dress.”

I nodded, “I was caught in a flash flood in short. I’m still waiting for my prosthetic leg from Medic.”

“Can’t your father repaint limbs?” Fresh asked me.

“I don’t want him to repaint my leg” I frown, “I have my reasons.”

Geno spoke, “You know it’ll make life harder.”

“I know, but it’ll be hypocritical of me to accept allow Father to do so” I bluntly stated.

“Hypocritical? That’s a pretty big word for a kid your age” Geno pointed out.

I sighed, “indeed it is.”

Geno looked at me for a moment before bringing up a different topic to Fresh. It wasn’t long after that before Ink came back with a happy Polyphony despite the ride being almost over. Soon it was my turn to ride the stab pony.

“Polyphony, how’d the ride go?” I asked her.

“Radical” was all the words Polyphony could come up with.

Ink helped her down and she went to Fresh to talk about the unicorn ride. I asked Ink to help me up and he gently placed me on the stab pony. The stab pony was so warm and fluffy under my bony fingertips. The ride went smoothly as Ink lead us around the area. I spotted Dream sulking behind one of the trees, so at least Fresh wasn’t too rough with him.

After the stab pony ride, it was time to blow out candles as Palette and Geno decline the ride. Dream finally came out and it was hard to spot the dried tears in his eye sockets. He tried to pretend as nothing happen during the song. Soon it was time to make a wish and blow out the candles.

Inside my mind, I wished for Polyphony’s happiness before taking one big breath and blowing the candles out. Ink asked me what I wished for but I just smiled and told him it’s bad luck to say my wish out loud. Everybody got a slice of the chocolate heaven cake as the adults went to another table to eat leaving us kids to enjoy ourselves.

“I see somebody is already working on their third slice” I joked to Palette.

Palette shrugged, “a growing skeleton needs to eat. Besides, why are you still on your first bite?”

I thought for a moment before saying, “I’ll try to eat more.”

After everybody had their fill, it was time to open the gifts. Ink said that he wore it for later and handed me Polyphony’s gift first. I opened it up to find a wooden board triangle with strings stretched across it. No neck, but it had a hole in the middle. Looking at the black lettering it read “Lyre” as I tried to recall if I ever played one before.

Plucking each string, I slowly strum it across the thin strigs making a harp-like sound in the air. Getting a feel for it, I slowly tried to replicate a familiar tune. Dream ended up placing his hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality as I blushed.

“Thanks, Polyphony, I love it,” I told her.

“Are you sure you’ve never played an instrument before?” she asked me.

I paused for a moment before looking to Palette. He looked puzzled as well. I didn’t know what to say as I put the instrument away.

“I… don’t remember” I blushed and looked to my hands.

It wasn’t long before Ink distracted the group with Goth’s present. After that came all the other presents getting a turn to be opened. I felt exhausted by the time the last box was opened and Dream hand to catch me from falling over.

Dream signal to Ink to wrap things up and let me lay down in the grass. I notice Palette stuck by me as Goth left and Dream went to talk to Fresh and Polyphony. Hopefully, Dream is apologizing and not doing something stupid again.

“That tune” Palette sighed, “You used to play it all the time back when we wore on the streets.”

“I did?” I asked him.

“You never did give that song a name” Palette closed his eye sockets, “I thought it was lost forever but it seems that a small part of you managed to latch onto one thing.”

“Guess I should play it more often if I managed to retain that small memory,” I told him.

Palette smiled, “I would very much enjoy that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +2700 for a chapter wow... that's a new record for a legit chapter. Hope it wasn't too long for you guys and Happy Birthday Easter.


	31. Candor

"Easter, about Polyphony" Dream sat me down alone in my room.

"You apologized?" I questioned him.

Dream nodded, "Yes, I did. However, why didn't you... warn me?"

"Polyphony is already bullied at school because of how she looks," I told Dream, "I didn't want to add an angry parent or two to the mix."

"You think I would be angry at Polyphony if we sat down and explained in the first place?" Dream asked me.

I sighed with a rhetorical question, "Do you think Father would be angry if I told him that I hated creation magic? Do you think he'll give me a chance to explain?"

A small nod as Dream understood how I was answering his query before saying, "Let say you don't tell Ink that for a long time. How would your father feel when he finally finds out through somebody else?"

"The same way if I told it to him bluntly," I told Dream.

"More like he would feel betrayed that you didn't trust him enough to talk about it" Dream explained to me, "If you told him directly, he would be angry at first, but not as angry. Do you understand what I mean?"

I thought it over for a moment before saying, "Yeah... sorry I didn't talk to you about Polyphony being my cousin."

"It's okay" Dream ruffled my hair, "I guess I should work on taking news a bit more slowly before jumping to conclusions."

"Also, I promise Polyphony that I wouldn't be violent which is why I removed her from the situation instead of sticking around back then," I told Dream.

"That's a good girl," Dream told me, "But why did you promise Polyphony that?"

"She is scared of violence which is why she doesn't live with Uncle Nightmare," I told Dream, "I found out after the bully incident and didn't want her to be scared around me."

"I'll keep that in mind if something happens" Dream soon changes topics "Now, wore you being hypothetical when you mentioned hating creation magic?"

I nervously looked at him. He wants me to be honest right now, but I'm not sure if I should open that can of worms. Seeing that I couldn't change the conversations I slowly shook my head.

"Can you use your words?" Dream asked of me.

I took a deep breath and stated, "I don't want anything to do with creation magic or Father's line of work."

"Why, my daffodil?" Dream went to hold me in his lap now.

"Creation magic is pain" I stated.

"As in it hurts to use creation magic?" Dream misinterpreted.

I shook my head, "As in, I remember painful stuff from my previous life."

Dream wrapped his arms around me, "Do you remember the same memories when Palette uses creation magic?"

"No... not the painful stuff when things are going okay," I told Dream.

Dream paused before saying, "So it's not like you hate creation magic, you just don't like it when father uses it."

Was... Dream trying to locate the source of the issue? I looked to him unsure if the whole problem was mainly when Ink uses creation magic. Sure, I associate creation magic with pain and Ink causing said pain but this felt a little too simplified for me.

"In a nutshell" I decided to answer with, "But I don't see how that's going to help."

"Is that the real reason why you don't want your father to paint back your leg?" Dream asked me.

I wanted to bite my tongue as I looked at my peg leg. Remember how Ink attempted to simply paint my leg back was so... painful and I don't think it was just emotional ether. The words Ink used while trying to coax me into painting my leg back was also an issue.

"No... I didn't want to pretend as nothing happened like what Father wanted" I whispered.

"You wore hurt and it didn't help that your father didn't acknowledge your pain" Dream concluded.

"Father seemed to acknowledge that I fear rushing water now at least" I sighed.

Dream brushed my golden hair, "So do you think he's a good father or a bad one?"

"He's good for Palette" I stated.

"But what about you?" Dream asked.

I paused to think for a while before saying, "Things wore better between us before the flash flood happened, but I'm don't want to forget and act as nothing happened."

"Why is that?" Dream asked.

"Because before that point I could say stuff like, "Easter doesn't get hurt" and ease up to him that way," I told Dream, "But... after the flash flood... after father slapped me at the hospital... I can't tell myself that anymore."

"So, you don't feel safe around your father anymore?" Dream asked me.

I nodded, "I can't coax myself to feel safe near him."

"What do you think we should do to help you feel safe then?" Dream started to braid a small portion of my hair.

"I know you wouldn't like my automatic response" I sighed.

Dream kept braiding my hair, "Would spending time with your father in a safe environment help?"

I shrugged not knowing what to say. Dream should be the interpersonal communication expert in the family so it's not like I can offer anything better.

"Okay, I'll ask father to keep a lookout for any father-daughter activities in the multiverse newspaper," Dream told me, "Does that sound like fun and safe?"

"We get a newspaper?" I asked Dream.

Dream nodded, "yes, but your father normally likes to turn it into art before trying to read it."

"Can I start reading the newspaper?" I asked to hope for reading anything useful about the current state of the multiverse.

"You should ask your father, okay?" Dream told me, "Do you want to ask him now?"

"Might as well" I stated as I started to get up.

Out in the living room, Cross was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of Ink. Palette was working on creation magic with the occasional tip from Ink. Walking over, I sat in between Cross and Ink unsure at first.

"Cross, what are you doing here?" Dream asked him.

"I had some time so I came over in case you wore ready to go back to work" Cross stated.

Dream smiled, "Not yet, I want to spend some time with Palette. If it's okay with him."

Palette put down what he was working on, "Yay, I want to talk everything about school. We're having magic lessons."

Soon the two started talking as they went into the bedroom I was in before. Now it was just Cross, Ink, and myself. I tumbled with my hands a bit unsure.

"Father... can I start reading the multiverse newspaper?" I asked.

"Why? They are useful art supplies" Ink told me.

I slowly took a breath, "I want to know more about the multiverse in current times."

"You can always look at the doodles" Ink replied.

"Oh, let her read the newspaper" Cross stated, "It'll help her develop an understanding about what people say, not what they do."

"Like you ever care about what people say" Ink hummed.

"I actually do care about what people say, unlike yourself" Cross replied, "don't think I didn't notice that you didn't think twice about what you said at the last meeting."

"Why? It was a good idea" Ink stated, "unlike your last big idea."

I felt a small smile, "extra, extra, child sparks an argument between two adults. Read all about it."

Cross snorted as Ink seemed to frown at my sense of humor. At least it didn't turn to a physical argument with myself in between the two. It seemed like Ink and Cross didn't get along normally though.

"So, she can read the newspaper?" Cross returned to the main topic at hand.

Ink sighed, "Fine, but I want them as art supplies afterward."

"Can't I at least take clippings in case I wanted to go do something?" I asked Ink.

Ink made a louder sigh, "Fine."

"Thank you," I told him.

Things wore quiet until Ink spoke up, "So... how's school going for you?"

"Quiet... I guess" I stated.

"Homework?" Ink asked.

"I've finished it already" I replied.

Cross spoke up, "So what are they teaching you in school?"

"Correction, what they are teaching the class" I replied, "apparently my imaginary math problem was years beyond what the class was doing."

"Really what was it?" Cross asked.

"X squared plus four equals zero" I replied.

Cross looked amused, "Can you solve it?"

"Two i and negative two i" I smirked.

Ink looked puzzled, "where did I come from?"

"It stands for imaginary" Cross told Ink, "i equal the square root of negative one."

"Square root?" Ink looked even more confused.

"It's the opposite of squared," I told him.

"I still don't get it" Ink sighed.

Cross ruffled my hair, "So where did you learn such advance math?"

"I don't know," I told Cross, "and I don't see how it's advance."

"Looks like somebody is a genus in the family" Cross smiled.

I blushed and nodded shyly.

"Don't you think she's smart, Ink?" Cross asked him now.

Ink didn't say anything. The conversation seemed to die off despite the look Cross gave to Ink. Did... Ink really thinks I was dumb? Sure, I didn't have good art skills but did it really warrant this silent treatment? Feeling a little bit more uncomfortable around Ink, I shifted closer to Cross and slightly leaned onto his arm. Cross responded by wrapping a protective arm around me.

"I should get dinner started" Ink hissed out getting up, "I'll make a meal for you since you're already here."

Ether Ink was annoyed about the conversation or he was starting to feel jealous about me leaning into Cross with ease. My guess was the latter. Should I do something?

"Father, what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out" Ink sounded even more annoyed now.

I looked to Cross to see if he's already caught onto what was going on. He looked angry towards Ink right now and I don't blame him. He seemed to shift me into his lap and hugged me as if seeking to protect me. Cross's sense of loyalty must also be extending to Dream's kids now if not just for myself.

"So, Easter, I heard you had a birthday recently" Cross seemed to be trying to ease my tension now.

"I got to ride the stab pony" I replied in a more child-like fashion.

"Stab pony? Oh, you mean a unicorn" Cross smiled, "How did it go?"

"I had fun," I told him, "Polyphony got a ride too. She was ecstatic."

"How many presents did you get?" Cross asked me.

"Father made a ton of presents" I replied, "I also got one from Polyphony, Palette, Goth, and Dad."

"Wow, what kind of cake did you eat?" Cross hummed.

"Chocolate" I giggled.

"Really? Was there any left because I love chocolate" Cross asked me.

I shook my head, "Palette makes sure that there weren't any leftovers."

"At least it didn't go to waste," Cross said trying to hide his sadness.

Ink slammed down what he was doing and shouted at us, "I get it, you two get along now! Stop rubbing it in my face!"

Wincing at the sudden noise, I instinctually push myself into Cross as if trying to find a hiding spot inside his layered outfit. Cross was looking pretty upset towards Ink who noticed my reaction. Ink looked like he wanted to come over and apologize but he didn't and kept working.

"We weren't trying to rub it in your face" Cross growled now, "Can't you tell she needs emotional comfort?"

Before Ink could retort, Palette came out. Ink instead asked Palette if he wanted to help make dinner. Palette was excited and agreed and got right to work. Dream seeing that the two pair of hands working on dinner didn't need another pair, went to sit down next to Cross.

"Easter, it's nice to see you so relax with Cross," Dream told me and ruffled my hair.

Cross leaned over and whispered, "Ink is pretty angry with Easter and me."

"I'll handle it" Dream whispered back, "or at least try to."


	32. The Bite

I yawn tiredly as it was time for bed. As I climb into my own bed and gently took off my peg leg, I wondered if Dream and Cross wore okay to do work so late at night. Did Dream even need sleep or could Cross overwrite the sleep value or something?

“Easter, can you play that song again?” Palette asked me handing my lyre without waiting for me to answer.

I took the instrument, “Sure.”

Getting comfortable in bed, Palette decided to sit next to me and lean his head onto me. Not enough to restrict movement but enough to be comfortable. He gave a small yawn but tried to stay awake as I started to play.

A soothing melody filled the air despite it having its rough patches as I was still adjusting to the instrument. Palette didn’t mind as I could sense he was drifting off to sleep. Once I was sure that Palette was asleep, I place the instrument on the nightstand and adjusted it by twin for a better sleeping position. Soon, I was snug next to him as I also slowly fell asleep.

When I “woke” up, I was in the abandoned building I remember from the last time I sleepwalked into Palette’s dream. However, unlike before I was the Easter of the past judging my own ragged outfit. Another strange detail was that I was wearing Error’s scarf at the time.

“Sister, sister” I heard a chipper voice cry out, “song?”

I felt my body move on autopilot as I grab a wooden object from the corner of the room. Nails wore displace on each side of the object as a golden thread was strung between them. Soon, my hands pluck the strings in a melody that seemed like second nature now.

However, as I played, one of the strings snapped. I didn’t seem to mind as I reached for my hair and plucked out a single hair and started to sting it to the nails and slowly tune it with ease. My hands soon started to play the song from the beginning.

“Again, again,” Palette told me as I finished.

Before I could play again, the dream seemed to shift to another place in time. The two of us wore walking down an empty alleyway. I kept looking around as if I was excepting somebody to find us. Palette was riding on the shadowy object I saw in the last dream walk. Something I expected to the beast with the long trunk and fury mane.

I heard a stomach growling as I assume it was Palette. Turning to tell him we’ll find something to eat soon, Palette stated it wasn’t his stomach. Regardless, I continue to walk around and check dumpsters for food. The growling got louder as I check the last dumpster for the day. I shook my head telling Palette there wasn’t any food as we started to head back to our abandoned apartment building.

Drip, drip, drip. I couldn’t tell if the pipes around us leaked, but I had to check for water at least. Drip, drip, growl. It’s puzzling that none of the pipes wore leaking as I heard the noise echoed in the narrow alleyway. Drip, drip…

I felt something heavy push me to the ground. Attempting to squirm, heavy paws kept me pin down. I got a glance of the shadowy beast with a mouth full of drool before trying to locate my twin. He was on the ground as if the beast had shaken him off before striking me.

“Sister!” Palette called out as he quickly got up.

He tried to push the shadowy beast off of me but the creature didn’t budge. I felt the hot slobber on my head paired with steamy hot breath. It wasn’t long before I felt teeth clamp down along my skull as it started to bite down.

An ear-piercing scream filled the air as I suddenly woke up. I panted seeing my brother with narrow orbits and panting in sweat soak PJ. I wasn’t sure who scream, but I assume it was Palette as I went to hug him.

“I’m safe,” I told him, “We’re living in a home with parents. There is no beast.”

Palette started to sob as he hugged me back. It wasn’t long before Ink entered the room fully alert as if expecting a member of the bad sans to be in the room. He relaxes seeing that nobody intruded but he turns the lights on to see us.

“Night terror,” I told Ink as rubbed my twin’s back.

Ink nodded understanding the situation and got down to our level. He laid a soft hand onto Palette’s skull comforting him. Palette clung to me for dear life as he kept crying. It was a while before Palette calmed down but was still making choked sobs.

“Let’s get you some hot chocolate, okay?” Ink told Palette.

Palette nodded as he slowly let me go. Ink picked him up and took Palette to the kitchen. I was left in my bed as I wonder if I should grab my peg leg and go join them. It took me a while to get it on as I soon went to see how Palette was doing.

“Now, what kind of nightmare did you have?” Ink asked Palette calmly.

Palette let out whimpers as he spoke, “How Baku hurt sister really badly before dad found us.”

Baku? Was that what we call him? I should ask Dream about it when Palette isn’t around.

“Easter is safe and sound now,” Ink told him, “See, she came out to make sure that you wore okay.”

“She’s going to stay safe and sound… right?” Palette asked Ink, “Not another flash flood or anything going to happen to my sister?”

“I can’t guarantee that, but know she has the best doctor to make sure she’s healthy” Ink pointed out, “and your parents will make sure nobody dares threaten her or you.”

That seemed to help Palette calm down as he sipped his chocolate. As I watch the two continue their conversation, I felt unsure if I should say anything. Slowly taking another step closer, Ink locked his eye sockets on me. Shivers ran down my spine as it felt like Ink didn’t want me near them right now. Taking a step back, I signal to Ink that I was going to be in my room.

As I was about to crawl into bed, a strange golden paint was on my pillow. Touching it, it stuck to my finger as I brought it closer to look at it. Rubbing my fingers together, it seemed to vanish in a golden smoke. It held so scent as I tried to sniff the air.

In my confusion, I rubbed the back of my head and felt the same slippery substance. When I looked at my hand the same smoky vaper came off of it. I kept thinking as I went to open my stats. HP was still the same so it’s not like I was dying right now. However, it did tell me that a passive skill was in effect… Dream Realm’s Bridge. Deciding that I shouldn’t worry about my magic right now, I went to lay down. This was something I should look into tomorrow and not while I should be asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, Baku is a name of a Japanese mythical creature.


End file.
